I Think I Smell A Barbecue!
by Dante Watterson
Summary: After a little friend reunion with a purple dragon in Avalar is interrupted by an old nemesis from the past, Spyro and his closest friends are transported into a new world, filled with many heroes for them to meet, and villains new and old for them to beat. First Spyro and My Hero Academia crossover. Rated-T for violence, blood, profanity, possible romance, and a few other things.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise Party

**_Dante Watterson:_ To those that have been waiting for an update on some of my stories. I am honestly sorry that it has been a while since I've made a chapter to them such as Loud House at Freddy's and FNAF Gravity World Falls. After a couple of times, getting easily sidetracked by certain things and working on stories with others I know as friends and or best friends, it has made it a bit difficult to focus, work and add details to my stories. But no worries, even though I have those stories on hold that won't prevent me from continuing and or making another. Enjoy the new and first crossover of this story.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Surprise Party**_

* * *

 **( Realm: Avalar, Homeworld: Winter Tundra)**

In the Homeworld of Avalar known as the Winter Tundra, the familiar purple Dragon and Dragonfly, known as Spyro and Sparx arrived, flying out of the portal that once leads to Dragon Shores now to their homeworld. Once on the ground or still flying, the two began to look around before going to the exit that leads outside. "Sparx, are you sure this is the place?" The said Dragonfly buzzed to Spyro giving a delicate nod. "Then where is everyone?" From behind the sound of footsteps and objects are heard, bringing attention to the hero and his small ally.

"Uh...Did you hear that?" Spyro and Sparx turned around to the portal they came through and were greeted with a loud. **"Surprise!"** There in front of the portal were the friends and allies that the two have met and helped along their journies to stopping Ripto and or the Sorceress. The Professor, Hunter, Elora, Bianca, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9, and a few others, even Moneybags, who's holding his usual money bag full of Gems. Behind them was a handmade wooden table covered in snacks on top of it, and in the middle of it all, a large cake coated in purple and yellow frosting, decorated with gem-shaped gummy candy and flame-shaped frosting.

Spyro smiled at seeing almost everyone here, along with the snacks and cake too. "Hey, you all made it!" Spyro said as after he and Sparx went over, the Dragon was soon brought into a hug by Elora which he hugged back. "It's good to see you again Spyro," Said Hunter as he has his arm wrapped around his girlfriend, Bianca who nodded in acknowledgment.

"It's good to see you guys again too." After the hug, the purple Dragon looked over at the cake and raised a brow. "You guys do know my Birthday passed a couple months ago, right?" Flora nodded with a small grin. "Yes, but what's a surprise party without a cake. Plus we haven't seen you in a while, we wanted to make it special for your return, including Sparx. Right guys?"

The others began to agree with her. "Cool. Whatever you did, the party looks great, including the cake." The Faun began to have a tinted blush appear on her face from the compliments as the party began, during it Sgt. Byrd flew into the air and began firing fireworks from his rocket launchers, Handel and Greta were watching over the barriers keeping an eye out in case any uninvited guests that try to enter or crash the party. "Any signs of bad guys Greta?"

"No Handel." Said, Greta, as while they continued to watch out for any, as Bentley knocked an apple into the air with his club before catching it with his teeth. "Ta-Da!" Sheila, Hunter, Bianca, and a few others clapped, impressed before Agent 9 who's holding a mango scoffed. "That's nothing, watch this!" He then hurled the fruit into the air before zapping it a few times with his laser blaster before opening his mouth, catching what looked to be the mango, giving a satisfying taste expression before going wide-eyed. "Hm?!" He spat it out in disgust, revealing that he had zapped the mango into burnt charcoal left with no flavor, earning a few laughs from his friends and some of the guests that saw this.

Meanwhile, Agent 0 was sneaking around, keeping an eye out as well for anything evil, rolling over to the snack table, hiding behind it. He then looked up from the top of the table for anything suspicious while grabbing a burger, taking a bite out of it before heading off to check the perimeter. Back at the table, Moneybags came over and began examining the candy-shaped gems that were in a bowl before taking a magenta one out. Soon he placed it in his mouth, giving a hum, promptly noticing the flavor as he ate the gummy.

"Dragonfruit...Clever."

The bear then thought for a moment while a sly grin appeared on his face at the idea popping up in his head as he looked at his money bag and back at the bowl of gem gummies. Meanwhile, Spyro was in a conversation with Elora, Hunter, and the Professor while Sparx hangs out with the fairies, during it, the hero Dragon remembered something. "Wait. When Sparx and I got the letter it said something about the Professor wanting to show all of us something. What is it?" The 3 began to look over at the Professor.

"Oh," Noticing this he began to clear his throat. "Just follow me to the front of the Portal." They did so along with the few of their friends that noticed this as well, once there the Professor took out what looks to be the device he once used on the portal from before, this time it seemed a bit enhanced and improved. "The time you were away Spyro I've started tinkering a bit with the portal. Modifying it and the switch almost to perfection." He said as he began to turn off the portal leading to Spyro's home. "After a couple of tests, I was able to unlock portals that lead to a few brand new realms. Ones that have never been traveled to before by portal."

He began to gain a few, "Ooh." and "Whoa!" from some of the guests with them including Spyro who grinned. "New worlds to go through? Sounds great!" Professor agreed as he adjusted his glasses. "Indeed it is. And since this is all for your arrival Spyro, it's your choice to where you want to go. And don't worry I crossed off the regions that are impossible for any of us to survive in." He then holds the device in front of the purple dragon for him to select. But before Spyro could even put in any coordinates for the portal, a red blast interrupted them, knocking them away from the portal with their friends blasted into other directions.

"Wha-?" Was all Spyro could say before he was interrupted by Handel and Greta who hit the ground in front of them with a thud. As they all tried or began getting up, the sound of a pair of feet is heard, stepping on the pavement, dirt, and or snow, causing them to look up at the culprits. Seeing who it is some of them began to just stare or gasp in shock and or confusion. "Oh sorry...Were you all in the middle of something important?" That arrogant tone of voice belonged to the one creature that everyone that knew thought they would never see nor hear again.

 **"Ripto!"**

The Riptoc gave a grin hearing his name as he held what looked to be a new Scepter as he stood on top of his four-legged minion, Gulp as the other, Crush stood by their side holding that large prehistoric chicken leg in one hand which he uses as a club. The three foes to the heroes stared down at them, satisfied seeing them hurt or winded from the blast. "That's impossible, you fell into the lava after we defeated you!" Hunter pointed a finger to the villain who chuckled. "It takes a lot more than that to get rid of me." Once finished with his sentence, Ripto began to raise his Scepter in the air as it started to glow brightly while he looked at the purple Dragon.

"Now be a nice little Dragon and stand still so I can kill you!" He then aimed the Scepter at Spyro, who, following his instincts jumped out of the way in time as a red blast fired from the crystal and hit the ground, causing small fragments of the pavement to scatter, angering Ripto. "Grrr...Crush! Gulp! Get them!" Following orders, Gulp and Crush ran after Spyro and his friends, with Ripto falling off of Gulp when he and Crush ran. After getting up from the ground Ripto growled, looking around before running after the hero himself who noticed this and stood his ground with Sparx by his side. "Bring it on!"

While they began their fight with Ripto the others began the same with his minions that attacked. Gulp was chasing after the flying Sgt. Byrd, trying to get a bite out of him only to receive a club to the face before skidding on the floor. As he tried to get up, Sheila stomped on his head, leaving the green Dinosaur dazed for the moment which James Byrd noticed.

"No need to thank us, friend." Said Bentley with a grin as he placed his Ice Crystal Club over his shoulder with Sheila crossing her arms with a smile.

Meanwhile, Crush is in a fight between Hunter, Bianca, and Agent 9, who he tried to crush each with his chicken leg club, nearly smashing Hunter who managed to jump out of the way in time before 9 began to shoot lasers at Crush. "Eat laser!" This only angers the two-legged Dino who looked menacingly at the Space Monkey. Before he even took a step forward a sheet of ice forms in front of him, when Crush stepped on it he began to lose his footing making him slip before falling onto the ground, he then tried to get up, only to fall again in defeat. "Whoa, great job Bianca." The yellow Bunny had a tint of red appear on her face. "Thanks, Hunter."

 **"ARGH!"** Everyone looked over to the direction of the angry growl and saw Ripto firing everything he has from his staff at Spyro and Sparx who dodged every single shot. Once close Spyro used his fire breath on Ripto, burning his backside. "Ow!" The Riptoc began to run off towards the front of the portal, trying to put out the flame behind him, which he succeeded. Once he turned around to face his foe prepared to continue the fight, he promptly saw that he was surrounded by the heroes. "You're outnumbered Ripto." The villain looked at Spyro who was talking to him. "Just give yourself up, there's nothing else you can do."

Ripto looked over and saw his minions were both either unconscious or unable to get back up. The pupils in Ripto eyes began to become narrow, his breathing began to increase, when he began to curl his hands into fists, he started gripping his Scepter and let out another growl after being defeated again as he began stomping his feet on the ground, mumbling in frustration before bringing the staff above his head before slamming it down onto the ground. _**SNAP!**_ The sound of something breaking brought attention to everyone, including Ripto who snapped out of his fit. "Huh?" He looked down at the source of the sound and saw that he had crushed the device controlling the Portal behind him which began to have sparks come out of it.

"Uh-oh...You shouldn't have done that..." The Professor said as he backs up along with a few of the others. After being told this a flash of light came from the portal behind Ripto, which pushed him forward a bit, causing him to look back at it, seeing that the Portal reactivated, becoming a swirling vortex which began to inhale anything that wasn't on the ground for example, Ripto who's cape was being brought towards the spiral before he tried to run. While the Riptoc tried to make a break for it, his minions weren't so lucky. Gulp who was still motionless was first to go in as the portal's pull began to suck the four-legged Dinosaur up, making his entire body rise from the ground as he floats in, followed by Crush who tried to crawl away only for the ice to make him slide towards and into it as well both vanishing within it.

Seeing his minions gone, Ripto took drastic measures and used his Scepter to pull himself forward before using his free hand to grab one of Spyro's legs while he floats in the air, causing them both to be pulled in. **"Spyro!"** Elora and a few of the others shouted as the Faun went forward and grabbed onto the purple Dragon himself, managing to get a grip on his tail, hoping to be enough weight to pull him back, however, the vortex suction began to strengthen, pulling on the three of them towards it now as a few others tried to prevent it from taking their friends minus Ripto. Bianca along with Hunter, Professor, Agent 9, Shiela, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, and Sparx began holding onto each other, pulling back desperately in a tug-of-war with the portal.

During this Moneybags who was watching, chuckled at the sight, earning glares from some of the party guests for laughing at the heroes that are in trouble. But oblivious to him, his own bag of Gems was swiped out of his hand, as he began wiping a tear from his eye, finished chuckling, he soon realized his hand was empty. Giving a gasp he screamed and ran after the bag. "My Gems!" He shouted and jumped to catch it, only for it to go through the portal, getting him sucked inside of it. Seeing this Ripto looked back at the heroes with a strict look.

"If I'm going down again, I'm taking you all with me!"

Ripto then aimed his Scepter towards Bentley, striving to bring them each down by killing or knocking out the biggest hero. In a quick act, Spyro took in a deep breath and blew fire onto Ripto's arm. **"AGGGHHH!"** The Riptoc shouted in pain as he was engulfed into the portal, the crystal on his staff blasting in the last second missing Bentley completely, striking the ground beneath him. "Whoa!" The Yeti was able to evade hopping on one foot, which was a big mistake as he began to shift towards the portal.

"Uh-oh..." Was all he said as he was pulled from the floor, causing all of them to be pulled inside along with Sparx who flew after them. Before anyone could do anything the portal shut off, leaving everyone bewildered and shocked at what had happened to their friends, heroes, and villains. During this, Agent 0, who was simply negligent of the situation that had unfolded in front of everyone but him, entered back inside the castle. Finishing what was left of his burger he looked at the party guests including his friends Handel and Greta both curious and confused. "Umm...What did I miss?"

* * *

 **( Inside the Portal)**

Through the swirls of the doorway to a new world Spyro, Sparx, and their friends were floating through nothing but blue and white light as they drift towards a world they've never traveled to before. "Uh, Professor?" The said scientist looked at Hunter. "What world are we going to?" When he asked, the Professor began to think. "Hm...I don't know? But if my calculations are correct the glance I got of the numbers typed into the device before it was destroyed said 13518. Which..." He gave a gulp. "Is a homeworld that's one of the many without portals." The 8 looked at him worried except Spyro who gave a confident look to his friends.

"Hey don't worry guys," They all looked at him as he continued. "Portals or not, will get through this. And no matter what dangers are instore for us, will handle it together." After telling them all, raising their hopes of surviving in this world they began to notice something little pass by them. "What was that?" Bianca asked as Hunter saw another similar object and reached for it. Getting a grip of it as he pulled it towards him, allowing them to get a good glance at the object. "What is that? Doesn't look anywhere familiar to me mates." Professor tells the kangaroo. "Oh my, it's one the orbs that were powering the portal."

"I don't think it's just those orbs..."

Elora told them as more orbs began to pass by. Some of them weren't even normal as most of the orbs glowed their red, blue, green, or yellow hue. "Aren't those the orbs we used to defeat Ripto from before?" The Cheetah asked confused while letting go of the orb he had grabbed. "Yes and from the looks of it, they're heading to the world too." Seeing the orbs vanish as they reach the end of the portal, the 10 began to sheild their eyes as a bright glow shines on them, covering the group in light. All of them only remembering the brightness before they blacked out.

* * *

 **( World: 13518)**

Pitch black darkness was the only sentence to describe what is apparent in the world that the heroes of Artisans, Avalar and the Forgotten Worlds have arrived in. "Ugh...Huh..." The sound of groans from Spyro himself are heard as the darkness is revealed to be worn-out paper covering the his eyes. When he removed the paper from his face he began to get up from the floor he was laying on, rubbing his eye with a yawn.

"What time is it?" Questioning himself, Spyro began to look around, seeing the morning sky above him, with only dark shades surrounding the area he's in which is narrow with light barely entering it, noticing that this was the new world he and the others have been transported to. _"Bzzt!"_

Hearing the common buzzing the purple Dragon looked at the direction of it and smiled. "Sparx, I found you..." He just realized that he hasn't even found him as he had just woke up. "I mean, you found me." Sparx looked at him puzzled, now getting a good look of his friend. "Is there something wrong buddy?" The Dragonfly answered. _"Bzz...Bzz bzz bzzt bzzt?"_ Spyro is now confused as well.

"What do you mean? It is me Sparx. What makes you even think that?"

Spyro asked, pointing a finger at Sparx. Wait, finger? Noticing this Spyro began to looking at it before seeing that what was supposed to be one of his two front paws was now a hand including the other which he looked at too. Both purple with a bit of dragon scales on the back of them, even on what are now his arms too that had a bit of muscle in them, the nails at the tips of his fingers ended with a point of his white sharp nails.

"I have Arms?" He said, sounding surprised while examining them. _"Bzz bzzt?"_ "I'm not a late bloomer...Something's off about this place Sparx." Looking up at his friend he spots a nearby puddle from behind him, out of concerns he crawled over towards the filthy water and began to look down at it as the reflection of the sunlight unveiling the figure of the dragons head, once it had fully adjusted Spyro began see his reflection. His eyes widen at the sight of himself.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

* * *

 **Dante Watterson: Eeyep. First Spyro and My Hero Academia crossover. After completing and seeing great details in the Spyro Reignited Trilogy I began to have some sort of strange ideas of Spyro and some of the others in the Reignited Trilogy ending up in the My Hero Academia world due to some of them having abilities or powers that're similar or non-similar to the quirks that characters such as those in Class 1-A have. And to answer some future questions, yes, Spyro and his friends that were sucked into the portal will be attending the U.A. High School. If you're wondering where or what had happened to Moneybags, along with the main Spyro 2 antagonists Ripto, Crush, and Gulp, just wait until the furture chapters are published to the story. And how do Spyro, Elora, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9 get into the U.A. Entrance Exam you may ask? Wait until the release of Chapter 2 for that answer.**

 **Dante Watterson-Out**


	2. Chapter 2: An Extraordinary World

_**Chapter 2: An Extraordinary World**_

* * *

 **( World: 13518, Location: Unknown)**

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The yelling ceased, replaced with breaths for air. Spyro looked back down at the puddle of his reflection again, seeing that his once Dragon-like self is now altered. His face and entire head now look human, except for his skin which is still purple with a few Dragon scales too, along with his horns which stick out from the top of his head as the irises in his eyes were as purple as usual. His head spines and muzzle, however, have changed. The snout he once had was now a normal nose and the orange complexion spines on top of his head have changed into what looks to be spikey hair mixed with orange and yellow, covering the top of his head surrounding his horns.

Curious, Spyro opened his mouth examining his teeth, seeing that they look exactly the same as before. Pearly white and sharp. He next looked at his backside and smiled seeing that his wings and tail are exactly as they are too before seeing that he was in clothing, wearing dark purple shorts and a matching colored shirt that covers his orange belly and chest. "How did this all happen?" Spyro questioned before Sparx buzzed at him again, reminding him of something much important than that.

"You're right Sparx," The now humanoid Dragon said, getting up from the ground trying to stand on his two feet. "We need to find our friends. Let's go!" Before Spyro even took a step he stopped, remembering that this is a whole new world they're in. "Wait, where can we even start? I know we've traveled to different worlds before but none of them are like this one." As he finished another voice in mumbles interrupted. "You can start by getting me out of here...Please?"

Both the hero and his friend looked over to the plead of help, seeing nothing but a pair of what looked to be hooves sticking out of a pile of garbage and garbage cans, knocked over or standing nearby. Immediately noticing who it is he began to give a smile. "Elora?" They head over to her as she replied. "Yes?" This filled the Dragon with hope. "Don't worry I'll get you out of there!" He began to dig through the garbage until he spotted one of the Faun's hand sticking out with the green leaf bracelet still around her wrist.

He grabbed onto it with both hands and pulled, helping Elora up and out of the garbage she landed in. "Are you...Ok?" Spyro asked now seeing that the world has changed some of her features as well. Somehow the upper half of Elora has changed. Her colored arms, face, and the merest visible aspects of her torso were now skin, no longer showing any signs of her fur, well except for her ears which managed to stay the same as they were before, her nose, however, looks human now like Spyros. Her lower half looks similar, except now she's wearing shorts made of leaves like the material of her dress and bracelets.

"I'm ok now."

She looked back at the Dragon with a smile before noticing how different he looked. At the moment the both of them seem to be stunned by each other's new looks. "Is that, you Spyro?" He nodded to Elora causing a faint blush to appear on her face from seeing the hero like this. "You've changed." "And you have too." Elora looked confused before taking a look at herself. Seeing now that she had no fur on the upper half of her and that she's wearing leaf shorts, but unlike Spyro, Elora managed to stay calm.

Taking a deep breath she looked back at Spyro and Sparx and asked. "Where are we?" The two looked around their surroundings. "I think we're in some kind of town, but I'm not sure where?" Looking around for a moment, the Faun hummed and told them. "Our friends couldn't have landed far from us." She began to walk towards the exit of the alley as she looked back at the two who followed behind. "Follow me. If we stick together it should be much easier to find the Professor and the others." Both friends crawled or flew beside Elora before she stopped near the exit of the alley, seeing most of the people walking by on two instead of four.

"Wait." She turned towards Spyro before picking him up, helping him stand on two. "You need to stand Spyro. I'm sure the everyone here will find it strange seeing you crawl." He nodded and began walking with her help as they head down the sidewalk, earning a few stares from people, even ones that look more than human. "Why are they looking at us like that?"

"I guess they never saw anything like us before?" Elora answered, figuring that nobody has seen a Dragon or a Faun before. While continuing down the sidewalk they kept a lookout for their friends. "See any of them?" Spyro shook his head. "No...Not yet." Curious, Elora questioned. "Spyro, shouldn't we be able to see some of them in the air above us?" He thought for a moment and answered. "Hmm...We should. Sgt. Byrd is one of the only ones I know that can fly beside me, Sparx and the other Dragons back home. And Bianca...Well, she does kind of fly, but she uses her magic to form into a rainbow to fly."

While he explains that to Elora, Sparx noticed a sparkle from the corner of his eye in the sky and looked up, not far from them there was what looks like a rainbow. Not a normal one though as he saw it moving around frantically as if it was looking for something or someone. Recognizing who it might be the yellow Dragonfly flew his way over to his friend and began buzzing, getting their attention. "What's the matter Sparx?" He directed his head to the side upwards, making them look up to the moving looking rainbow.

"Is that...?" Spyro gave a grin. "It is, that has to be Bianca!" He grabbed Elora hand, causing her face to almost become a crimson color from his hand gripping hers. "Come on!" They began to trail after their said friend with Sparx following behind while passing by those that were in their way. Hoping that the rainbow is who they really think it is and that the others are making it out there just as fine as they are.

* * *

 **(Minutes Earlier)**

Somewhere a bit far from where Spyro and the others are, the four of their friends, Sheila, Byrd, Bentley, and Agent 9 were together walking through a different part of where ever they're at, searching for them as well. Just like the others, they have been through changes because of the world too. Shelia somehow looked almost the same as she was back in their world, still having fur all over her body along with her ears, Kangaroo tail, legs, and feet. One noticeable difference was that her black nose and muzzle were now smaller, giving the Kangaroo a human-like appearance. She's even wearing khaki safari pants that match with her shirt.

Sgt. James Byrd went through a bit of a change too. Gaining a little bit of height due to having legs now, which, like the rest of his body, are covered in blue feathers. Keeping his orange Penguin beak and feet the same, along with his flippers which his legs were the same length as. Instead of only wearing his helmet, and usual army green utility belt and harness that holds his Launchers he also wore both an army green camouflage pants and a white t-shirt that's beneath his harness and belt.

For Bentley, he was still in his very large size, carrying his Ice Crystal Club over his shoulder. He is still covered in his white fur, but for his white beard, it was now gone, leaving the Yeti's chin exposed. His blue nose was now human-looking along with his blue-grey face, his purple horns still sticking out to where his ears would be with a set of white colored hair on top of his head. Bentley's also wearing clothes which were of his blue boxing shorts and a matching blue tank top.

Agent 9 looks almost the same as well, still having his Monkey ears, fangs and tail. His snout though is now a normal nose as well. Still wearing his shiny grey helmet with a red-fin on top of it, a sleeved light green outfit with a "No Rhynoc" print on the front of it, shoulder guards, red gloves, and black boots, he is also still holding his Laser Blaster in one hand.

"Em...How much longer until we find them? The stares we're getting are very uncomfortable."

Bentley whispered the last sentence to the three, seeing some of the males and females oddly looking at him, almost in disbelief. "It's like they've never seen something like us before?" Sheila tells him. "That's because they haven't." She took a quick glance at those looking at them before facing the Yeti again. "I mean, sure, there are some of them that are almost like us as different creatures or...Whatever some of them are? But still, they never saw something like, US, before. You understand, right?" Bentley nodded as there was a short pause of silence. After a little bit, Sgt. Byrd asked.

"So uh...Haven't any of you notice that we look a little...Strange? We don't explicitly look like what we use to be." He referred to himself, Agent 9, Sheila and Bentley about their new looks. They still don't have any idea how to react to it. "...Yes...But we rather not talk about it until we gather the rest of our friends." The Kangaroo responded, feeling embarrassed to bring that up as she continued, looking back at them. "Speaking of, keep our eyes peeled for them. We need to pay attention and watch our surroundings. One mistake and we might end up missing one of them." Oblivious to her, the Space Monkey caught something from the corner of his eye and tilted, allowing himself to look behind Sheila as he saw someone almost familiar-looking run by them on the other side of the street with a bow around his torso.

"Sorry to interrupt, but isn't that Hunter over there?"

The three looked to where he was pointing and noticing quickly that it was the Cheetah himself. "Well, what're we standing around and gawking off for? We need to follow him!" As Bentley finished the four began to follow after Hunter trying to catch up before they end up losing him.

* * *

 **( Meanwhile)**

In the sky Bianca, who was teleporting in her mystic chromatic streaks, was looking down from above, searching for Hunter and the others that were sucked into the portal with them. An anxious groan left her mouth and thought. _'They have to be around here somewhere...'_ She went downwards behind a building until she touched the ground, making herself form the colorful streaks as she left behind it and began to walk, looking a bit worried as she looked past those that weren't her friends. After what has felt like hours Bianca was about to leave using her teleportation spell, but before she could.

"Hey, dudes, have you seen a Rabbit anywhere?" Hearing the familiar voice, Bianca looked over to the direction and saw two recognizable ears sticking from above the citizens which began to get closer, stopping again. "Excuse me have any of you seen a rabbit? Cream colored fur, blonde hair, and blue eyes." She smiled and walked towards the one questioning. "Hunter?" The ears perked up, hearing her and began heading to her as well. "Bianca?" Once passed all the citizens they were able to see each other, both unsurprisingly having the same reaction like Spyro and Elora did.

Hunter had gone through few changes. He still had his Cheetah features such as his fur colors and patterns, tail, ears of course. However, the characteristics of Hunters face looking human. He had a bit more of dark hair on top of his head, his nose has become smaller and more narrow, resembling a human almost, the fur on the sides of his face now were sideburns as for his goatee, it was now gone. What's even noticing was that he was wearing the large shorts that he wore for the times he went Skateboarding now with the addition of a blue sleeveless and collarless shirt, with his bow and quiver full of arrows still around his torso.

Bianca was the same. Her Rabbit looks, such as her ears and tail, along with the cloak and clothes she wears haven't changed a bit. Her cream colored fur though did become skin when they entered this world yet there wasn't much different from that but like Hunter the light-yellow colored muzzle she had become smaller, leaving only her pink nose, thus making her human looking as well.

The two soon ran towards and embraced each other in a hug, stopping as they stared eye-to-eye. "You were looking for me?" Hunter nodded. "I was worried, plus I was looking for the others just in case...Wait, were you-?" "Yes," Bianca told him, giving a small smile when she said it. "I was worried too. I also was searching for our friends, but I haven't seen them either." When she finished her companion asked. "Should we go looking for them?" The Rabbit nodded. "Yes." She then joked a bit. "It's not like they're going to find us here and now."

"Hey, guys!"

They looked over and saw their 7 friends run, hop or fly over to them, leaving them bewildered. "I think I spoke a little too soon?" Bianca told Hunter who asked Spyro and the others, giving a smile to see their friends are here. "How did you all find us?" Elora was the first to answer, pointing to Bianca. "We saw you in the sky and went after it. Plus there's nobody else we know that can travel around in magic colors." Sgt. Byrd then answered Hunter. "We just saw you running and followed suit to here."

"Well, it's good to see that we're all..." The Rabbit stopped, looking at everyone right in front of her and Hunter before giving a sigh. "Wait. We're missing the Professor." They all looked around themselves to know Bianca's right. The Mole Scientist is nowhere to be seen. "We need to find him. He's the only one we know who can figure out what this place is and why we look like this...Plus he can probably help us get back to Avalar." The others couldn't agree more about it. Without the Professor, they won't be able to get any answers nor be able to get back to their homeworlds. "Ok, so all we need to do is find him and we should be out of this world in no time and back to ours," Hunter said with a smile. "Plus look on the bright side. Nothing can possibly-"

 _ **BOOOOOOOM!**_ Out of nowhere, a loud explosion echoed throughout the morning sky, making the nine all flinch at the sound while trying to stay standing from the quake they felt which ceased shortly after. "What the devil was that?!" Byrd asked, startled by the explosion. "I'm not sure but I believe it came from over there." Bentley pointed towards a large puff of smoke that began appearing from the distance. Spyro began to clutch his fists, giving a stern expression. "It looks like trouble." He then ran towards the source of the explosion, which the others had noticed. "Hey, wait for us!" Agent 9 yelled as he and the others followed behind after the purple hero.

* * *

 **( Location: Tatooni Shopping District)**

At the Shopping District known as Tatooni, more explosions began to erupt throughout the area that was now on fire with nearby windows shattering and people running to safety away from harm. At the entrance, Spyro and his friends ran towards it before stopping. "Oh my...Goodness." Was all Byrd could say as they saw the entire area in flames which covered the wrecked buildings. Within or on the other side of it, people dressed in costumes, who appear to be heroes were trying their best to save everyone or put out the fire using what looked to be their powers. One of the most noticeable was the one that's the size of a building, looking worriedly at the single road.

"Who could've caused this?" Spyro asked before Sparx buzzed before pointing one of his front legs towards the center of the zone, helping them see what the cause of all this damage was. In the middle of the fire and rubble was a giant green monster made out of muck and slime with large sharp teeth and big round red menacing eyes. Within what looks to be the center of its head was a spiky ash blonde-haired male with red eyes that looked to be somewhere between 13 and 15. His mouth and almost his entire body were being covered by the monster as it was trying to smother him with its own muddy body.

Elora and the few others looked at this in pure horror. "It's trying to kill him!" The young teen inside the giant blob looked at them and many of the others near them in a plead for help, which they took notice of. Before any of them could even run to help him, a green-haired and eyed male, same age as the hostage, ran out from the crowd and towards the villain, leaving most of them shocked before a muscular grey-haired hero shouted with an echo.

 **"NO YOU IDIOT! STOP YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!"**

This didn't stop the boy as he continued running, which the villain took notice. _**"Not this brat again!"**_ While focused on him, the blond who's visible from the upper-right side of his face opened an eye. "Deku?" He said weakly, watching the said boy come to try and save him. **_"You're toast, kid!"_** The pile of Sludge yelled as he threw a punch towards the kid. "Take this!" In a matter of seconds, Deku spun around and tossed his yellow backpack towards the enemy, knocking his arm away, also temporarily blinding him when a book or binder came out of one of the pockets and hit his eye. "Kaachan!" Deku shouted while ripping away the muck as Kaachan demanded after catching his breath. "What the Hell? What are you doing here?!"

"I don't know? My legs, they just started moving!" Deku explained, leaving the many who were watching him try and save the hostage surprised, including Spyro who soon looked back at his friends who looked at him. "We can't let him deal with this by himself! Come on, guys!" They ran towards the Villain with Spyro leading them. **"HEY!"** The same grey-haired hero yells as many watched the group run, fly, jump or hop pass or over the flames and rubble. "Bianca, Hunter, Bentley, Byrd, Sheila, Agent 9! Save the civilians that are still here. We'll take care of the bad guy!" Without any argument, the 5 went into opposite directions to save the remaining people. As they did that, Spyro began to charge, landing on his hands running on all four to gain speed as he jumped and rammed into the villain's other eye just as it opened up. _**"Errrgh!"**_

Stunned once more, it gave a bit more time for Spyro, Elora, and Deku to try and get Bakugo free as they stripped and pulled away more of the slime working together, during this the 2 including Sparx noticed tears dropping from the kids face as he looked up with a smile. "Kaachan...I couldn't just stand there and let you die..." This hit the heart of one of the many in the crowd that watched. "Pull!" Elora shouted seeing the opportunity as she and the two began to get a grip and rip the blonde out of the Sludge Villain's body, making him land on his knees, gasping for air.

"Are you ok?" Spyro asked as they helped him up. But before he could respond they saw a shadow grow over them, coming from the Sludge Villian who now looked furiously at them for ruining his chance of getting a body as he raised another large slimy hand. **_"I've Had Enough With Kids Like You!"_** They began shielding themselves with their arms prepared or waiting for the strike, as a few of the heroes tried to make it to them. **"SAVE THEM! THAT THING'S GOING TO KILL THEM!"**

 **BOOOOM!** The explosion from the Sludge Villians powerful blow left a large cloud of smoke, surrounding him. But as the smoke faded away it revealed the five to be ok with no damage at all from the hit. "I really am pathetic." They looked up at the direction of the voice to see who blocked the attack, leaving Deku surprised at who it is. "All Might? But..." Revealing the Number 1 hero himself to the nine who's arm was being covered in sludge, All Might tells him with his large grin while steam left his body.

"I told you the fates to make a great champion. But I see now I wasn't living up to my own ideal!" He freed his arm from the grasp of the villain before grabbing the four's arm with his hand. Continuing as blood sprayed from his mouth. "Pros are always risking their lives! That's the true test of a Hero!"

 _ **"Damn You ALL MIGHT!"**_ The Sludge Villian yelled about to attack. Before he even got the chance to swing his fist, All Might's eyes glowed a green hue. **"DETROIT...SMASH!"** With one punch the Sludge Villain was blown to pieces as a strong wind formed from the punch. Blowing Spyro, Elora, and the other two off their feet with Sparx gripping the back of Spyro's shirt, with many of the heroes using their bodies to block the winds from blowing people away, including Bentley who prevented his friends and those they've saved from being blown away too. After the wind had ceased everyone began to look on at the Hero who defeated the Villain, seeing steam coming from his fist as he gasped for air.

Seconds later the sky began to darken as drops of rain began falling from the clouds forming above, which everybody took notice, talking about it. "Wha-?" "It's raining..." On the ground behind All Might, the five were on the ground, winded as they were either dazed or looking up at the sky in astonishment while others continued. "Don't tell me all that wind just now was..." "Look at the clouds...They're moving." Indeed the clouds were. Swirling around to the center of the sky above them. "Holy crap...He changed the weather." Another hero said while All Might wiped the blood from his mouth and stood proudly, keeping his large grin up, earning smiles from those that know him.

"That really just happened? ...He changed the weather with a single punch like nothing! All Might saved the day again, he's Amazing!" As everyone cheered for All Might he began to raise his fist up slowly at first when he almost stumbled back a bit before raising it up as high as it can go, earning more cheers as he looked back at Deku, who still laid on the ground stunned.

* * *

 **( Minutes Later)**

"You morons! Do you all have a death wish?!"

While All Might was getting pictures from fans and the public for beating the villain who was sent off to police custody after being collected and Kaachan was being praised for his bravery, Spyro along with his friends including the Deku kid were all being chewed out and yelled at by two pro heroes for risking their lives trying to save others from the rubble, fire, and the bad guy.

"There was absolutely no reason to put yourselves in danger like that!" Spyro angrily tells him while pointing to himself and his friends. "Hey, if it wasn't for us some of those civilians wouldn't be here right now, not even the one that was being attacked!" The two looked a bit surprised by the back talk coming from the small purple hero before the large pro hero pointed a finger at him, holding in his anger. "Don't talk back to pro heroes like that again kid!"

Spyro didn't even flinch a bit from that as he shortly looked over at Kaachan who stared back at them with a stern look while the hero near him continued talking. "When you wanna go pro, head over to my agency first. I'd love for you to be my sidekick while you're training."

* * *

 **( Later That Day)**

In the afternoon after the whole incident that happened earlier, Spyro, Sparx, and the others were walking through what looked to be a small neighbor, almost worn out from searching for the Professor. Ceasing their steps for a little break, Bentley fell down on one knee, using his Club to hold him up as he told everyone. "This...This has to be the first time...I've ever walked for an entire day...Without having a chance to rest." Sheila began to pat the back of his shoulder. "Hey now don't worry. The sooner we find the Professor the sooner will find somewhere to relax at for the rest of the day. Ain't that right?"

"Yeah. But if we can't find him sooner, will just have to find shelter and hope the Professor's out there safe and sound." Spyro told them as he sat down on the ground in his usual sitting position. But when he finished his sentence they began to hear nearby footsteps coming their way. They looked at the direction and saw what looks to be the same guy from before, the one that ran out into danger to save Kaachan. He looked up, noticing them. "Huh?"

Seeing who they are he stood silent, seeing their appearances before looking closely at Spyro, and Elora, including Sparx, recognizing them as the ones that helped him save his childhood friend. "Hey, it's you guys again. You're the ones that helped me back at the shopping district. Correct?"

"Yeah...Wait, you're that Deku kid, right?"

Spyro asked with a raised brow as he stood up, all of them seeing Deku sigh a little bit with his eyes closed as he opened them and nodded. "Yes...But Deku's not my name...It's just a nickname some people at my School call me by." After explaining he looked back up at them, giving a sad smile. "But please, call me Izuku." Spyro smiled back. "Sure," He then introduced himself as well, holding out his hand which Izuku shook. "Also the names Spyro. Spyro the Dragon."

"Eh?!" Izuku became startled hearing that name and froze. "What? Is there something wrong?" Spyro questioned which made Izuku stutter a bit. "Huh? Wha-no! I-I mean, nothing wrong. I-it's just...I never heard or seen anybody with a Dragon Quirk before." Sparx buzzed confused. "Yeah, what do you mean by, Quirk?" Izuku looked surprised. "You...All don't know what Quirks are?" They all shook their heads no. "Oh...It's uh...A thing that heroes have, that makes them be heroes, sort of like powers...It also makes some of them look like a mix of some sort of material or an animal, like what you guys are...I think?"

When he finished telling them what Quirks are, helping them understand a bit to why they look almost human in this world and why the Midoriya didn't use any Quirk on the enemy from earlier. "By the way, Spyro how did you and your friends-?" Before Izuku can finish the question or questions, someone shouted from the distance. **"Deku!"** They turned to see who it is running towards them.

"Kaachan?" Midoriya said as Bakugo stopped, catching his breath from all the running before telling him, clutching his fists as his eyes were covered by his hair. "Listen...I would never ask for a weakling like you to help me. Not even from those friends of yours...Don't think you can look down on me!" He told Izuku, mentioning Spyro, Elora, and possibly the others to him, believing they're his friends. After having a pause he continued on. "Huh, got that?! I was fine by myself! You're just a Quirkless failure who won't even cut it as a Rent-A-Cop! You didn't help me! You did nothing, none of you did, don't forget it!" He quickly turned away and walked back the opposite direction giving one last shout. **"I don't owe you anything!"**

Everyone was just left speechless at Kaachan just showing up to tell them that. "Uh...What was that about? Does he have a grudge over you or is it because you tried saving him?" Hunter asked scratching the back of his head. "I don't know honestly..." Izuku told them before giving a sigh and a mild smile to the group. "But Kaachan is right though. It's not like we did anything to help today. But at least we tried, Quirkless or not." They knew what he said was right. Even though they've managed to save Kaachan and a few people at the Shopping District, some of them using their abilities, there was no telling how they would have defeated the enemy...Or escape the blazing fires that almost engulfed all of them.

"Yeah, you said it." Spyro agreed while looking at his friends. Izuku soon began to walk past them saying. "Guess I should get back to giving up on my dreams." He then ceased before looking back at the group, noticing that they weren't going their separate ways, or doing anything but standing or resting. "What about you guys?" When questioned, they didn't know how to explain their situation, scratching the back of their head or looking away unsure what to say. Luckily the question was interrupted by the well-known hero himself. **"I AM HERE!"**

All Might dashed in, surprising them with Izuku letting out a startled scream, which didn't last long thankfully. "All Might. What are you doing here? How did you get rid of all those reporters?" He asked looking around seeing no fans nor the reporters. The Number 1 hero gave a laugh. "I stand for justice! Not sand bites!" He then flexed. **"Because I, I Am All Migh-BLERRHHH!"** Smoke appeared around All Might as he threw up some blood, earning another scream from Izuku, even from some of the others who were shocked with some of them just baffled, except Spyro of course, who just looked at the hero with a brow raised.

Instead of All Might being in his bulk and muscular form, he was now a bit skinny and less muscular. His height had shortened a bit, hair was now all down, clothes were now baggy and his large grin was gone, his eyes were also majorly visible now, only being his blue irises and pupils. After he finished he began to cough, wiping whatever blood was left on his mouth. "That's just great..." He muttered to himself before looking back at them. "I'll explain about this later to all of you...Keep this a secret from everyone else, okay?" They looked at one another before giving a nod except Izuku, who already knew about this as All Might looks at him. "Young man. I came here to thank you...And also discuss your question from earlier." Izuku seemed surprised from hearing this with the others now curious as they listened on.

"If you hadn't told me about your life...If you hadn't run into that fight...I would've been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd. So thanks."

Izuku then told him. "Oh, no! It was my fault he was there, to begin with!" Spyro and the others now focused on him as he looked at the ground. "I got in the way of your hard work...I wasted your energy, and not to mention your time." He then looked back at them. "I'm also sorry if I wasted your time too." He closed his eyes apologizing to them as Hunter tried to brighten him up a bit. "Hey, no need to apologize. We always have time to help those in need." Bianca and their friends agreed with him before All Might coughed, getting their attention again.

"I'm not done." He then looked at Midoriya. "You told me you didn't have a power. So when I saw this timid Quirkless boy try to save a life. It inspired me to act too." Izuku looked back up to the hero, knowing he's talking about him. "There are stories about every hero. How they became great...Most have one thing in common...Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think...Almost on their own." They all began to have flashbacks, remembering Izuku's actions, seeing him run out from the crowd and towards the Sludge Villain in an attempt to save his childhood friend.

When the flashbacks finished, Midoriya began to look amazed at All Might's words before looking back down, clutching his fists, whimpering as the words from his mother long ago echoed through his mind along with her sobs from that day. _"I'm sorry Izuku...I wished things were different..."_ Remembering those exact words he began to clutch his chest with his hands together, leaning forward as tears began to form from his eyes, which the ones around him noticed. "And today, that's what happened to you." At this moment Izuku began to cry, falling to his knees, about to hear the words that he always needed to hear since the day he wanted to become what he dreams to be as Spyro realized. "Wait, are you trying to say...?" All Might slightly nods and soon tells Midoriya.

"Young man...You too can become a hero."

* * *

 **Dante Watterson: Ok, there's a bit of the answer for how they are going to get into the U.A. Entrance Exam. Now from what you had read and to those curious yes, Spyro, Sparx, and their friends are going to know the truth about All Might as well when he tells them. I've been thinking and thought it would be better for them to know about it now to not only have them get help training for the Exam but to also learn how to blend in with the society of the My Hero Academia World since it's unlike their homeworlds. And even though they just met All Might along with Izuku Midoriya, they'll get to know more of them later on as they will with them. Also for some of you out there reading you've already known the Professor has not been found yet, but his whereabouts will be revealed in the 3rd chapter of this story. And for the 64 Orbs from the last parts of the previous chapter, you're probably going to have to wait until they come back in a future chapter someday, but as always, enjoy the story.**

 **Dante Watterson-Out**


	3. Chapter 3: Our New Home?

_**Chapter 3: Our New Home?**_

* * *

"You're the first of those fearless to go out there and save a hostage from that villain today." The number 1 hero told the green-haired boy who's crying began to lower. All Might continued while he and the others watched and or listened. "And for that, I'm deeming you worthy of my power...My Quirk is yours to inherit."

Izuku looks back up giving a puzzled yet teary look. "What? ...What do you mean inherit? Inherit what?" All Might just laugh hearing that question. "What's so funny about that?" Byrd shrugged to Shiela. "Beats me...I don't have a clue?" Once the laughing died down All Might spoke. "Don't worry kid, I'm not going to inflict this on you." He then raised his finger in the air.

"Now listen here, this is your choice..." He then pointed at Izuku with blood spewing from his mouth like a spray. **"DO YOU WANT TO ACCEPT MY POWERS OR NOT-AGGHH!"** It took a bit of time for Midoriya hero to make the decision. Become the hero he always wanted to become, or be a normal human being for the rest of his life.

While he thought, the number one hero began wiping the blood from his mouth. "There are a couple of things you should know about my abilities first. That includes all of you too." His gazed over Midoriya at the others behind him before explaining. "Unknowing to some of you, reporters have always tried to figure out and guest if my Quirk is super strength or some kind of invulnerability. When people ask in interviews, I would make a joke and avoid the question. That's because people need to believe their symbol of peace, is just a natural born hero like any of them...But I'm not. There's a reason I made sure none of them know about my true form...There's nothing natural about my ability."

Everyone kept silent and watched as All Might stretched his arms out, facing the air. "I wasn't born with this power, it's a sacred torch that was passed on to me from someone else." This left the group looking bewildered, except for one. "So...You're a warlock?" All Might looks back at them. "Excuse me?" Everyone looked at Bianca who was the one that spoke. "You said your powers were passed onto you." The hero sighed at her beliefs of his Quirk being that.

"I'm a hero kid. Not a magician." When finished, Izuku asked. "Wait...So you're saying, that the abilities you can give to me use to belong to somebody else?" All Might nodded as Midoriya stood on his knees. "Okay wait, hold on now this is going to be a lot to process," He began saying. "It's true that there's a lot of debate of what your Quirk actually is, nobody figured it out, it's one of the worlds greatest mysteries, people are constantly talking about it online..."

He then continued but started mumbling to himself about how it doesn't make sense to him and so on about it. Making it a bit difficult for anyone to understand him. "Sounds like he's overthinking this whole inheriting thing..." The Symbol of Piece told the others before shouting. **"STOP NERDING OUT!"** This brought back attention to the green-haired kid who looks up at him. "Listen, you just have to accept this reality and adapt to the truth. I can transfer my Quirk to you. And that's just one of the aspects of my secret abilities." The inside of his hand began to glow bright colors.

"The true name of my power is One...For...All..." All Might began to explain to them of the said power. "One person who proves the power that hands it off to another person. It continues to grow as it's passed along." This began to surprise the group, including Spyro who had no idea a power like One-For-All can become strong like that. "With this advanced power, it enables me to save those in need of a hero. The truth behind my strength."

He clutched his fist after explaining, which made Midoriya question. "But, why would you choose to give me a Quirk, just like that?" All Might answers. "I've been on a hunt for a worthy successor, and then I watched you jump into action while the rest of us stood idly by...Even though you may be a Quirkless fanboy, you tried your best to save that kid. You acted like a hero." He then noticed Midoriya tearing up again, making him hold in his laugh.

"Seriously, you gotta stop crying so much if you want my Quirk." Being told this, Izuku began to wipe his tears away now knowing he has to decide now, soon looking back at the others. "If this is the dream you want, make it come true!" Hunter gave a thumbs up when he finished as Sparx buzzed. "Yeah, think of it, in case you run into trouble again to save someone. You'll be ready for it." Spyro told Midoriya to translate what his friend said, encouraging him to become the hero he wanted to be. He soon gave a stern expression and a stood back on his feet, looking up at All Might. "I'll do it, yes!"

The Symbol of Peace looked at him with a mild smile at the answer. "No hesitation. That's exactly how I figure you would answer." He then tells him. "But, you're going to need a lot of training first. Two days early in the morning will begin over at the Dagobah Municipal Beach." The nine were all a bit curious about that. "Wait, why does he need to train for that Quirk mate?" The hero looked at the Kangaroo who had questioned him. "In order for him to receive my powers, he needs to prepare himself for it. After he obtains One-For-All he'll be able to use it to pass the U.A. Entrance Exam that's in 10 months."

He answered before noticing the puzzled looks on their faces. "...Haven't all of you heard about the U.A. Entrance Exam before?" Some of them shook their heads and or said, "No." except for Izuku. "This is the first time we're hearing anything about it. What's a U.A. anyways?" Spyro's asking made All Might place his hand against his forehead, covering his eyes partly as he murmured. "How am I not surprised..." He then looked at them. "Why don't we have a little walk while I explain it to you, kids."

"That sounds good with us." The humanoid dragon said as he and a few of the others stood. "Also we never got to fully introduce ourselves...All Might, right?" The said hero shushed them, looking around to make sure nobody else is around before nodding, revealing his real name. "Yes. But call me by my name when I'm out of my hero form. Toshinori Yagi." He then asked. "And what you guys?" Spyro tells him as they began walking. "Got it Toshinori. The name's Spyro." He said, pointing a thumb to himself before gesturing a hand to Sparx. "And this is Sparx." The Dragonfly buzzed, greeting the two. "You're friends with a Dragonfly? ...No way." Izuku asked looking at the said bug who nodded to him, buzzing.

"I'm Elora. And this is Hunter and Bianca." Elora said gesturing to the Cheetah and Rabbit who gave a small wave when their names were said. "What about you guys?" Midoriya asked looking back at the four who were behind the five. The Kangaroo was the first to introduce herself from the three. "Sheila's the name mates. Don't wear it out." Bentley then greeted them. "Bentley."

The Penguin raised his flipper up in salutation. "Sgt. Byrd 90068. Always awaiting orders." The Space Monkey then presents himself. "Agent 9. And this is Mr. Laser Blaster." He said pointing the Laster Blaster to them, nearly scaring Izuku to death when he noticed before Toshinori told 9. "Put the gun down. You can get yourself in trouble aiming a weapon like that in public." Agent 9 did what he was told and lowered it. After that Spyro asks. "So, about this whole Entrance Exam and U.A.? Are they important or something?"

"If you ever plan on becoming a legally classified hero here in Japan...Yes," Yagi told them before explaining. "The U.A. Entrance Exam is a written and practical test to see if you're worthy enough to become heroes. If you pass with perfect scores you can then enroll in the place itself, U.A. High School." He then looked back at the nine. "If all of you want to be heroes and protect those that are innocent, prepare yourselves for it."

After he finished Spyro told him with a brave grin. "Hey, if that's the only way we can help save lives, then count us in!" He then paused, remembering why they were in this area. "But we need a little help first before we can get ready for any of that." This made the two look back as Sgt. Byrd told them. "We're looking for a friend that was with us before we met you guys." This brought concerns to All Might and Midoriya. "Who is it that you're looking for?" Agent 9 tells them. "The Professor. We were separated when we came to this place a couple of hours ago." Toshinori was curious. "How did you get separated traveling here?"

"Ripto. He's an enemy of ours." The Faun answered. "We were attacked by him and his henchmen, and after the fight, we ended up here...We managed to find each other in this city, but we never found the Professor. We looked everywhere for him." When finished, All Might gave a hum. "I see..." He then asked. "What does he look like?" Hunter began to describe the Professor. "It shouldn't really be hard to miss him. The Professor's a mole in a lab coat wearing glasses. He also carries a notebook and a pencil with him in case he has an idea."

"A Scientist that's a mole...Shouldn't be difficult to find." The hero told them before noticing the sky becoming dark. _"It's getting late...None of us will have enough time to look for this Professor."_ He looked back at the nine, having high doubts that they have somewhere to live at for the night. _"There must be a residence nearby."_ Yagi then looked at Midoriya. "Hey, kid...Do you happen to live in an apartment or nearby one?" Izuku nodded. "I live in one. It's just a few blocks away...Why?" He looked at him curiously. "Your friends are going to need a place to stay at. Can't let them live out here on the streets if they're going to become heroes."

When told this, Spyro raised a brow. "Are you sure about that? You don't really have to pay for it." The Symbol of Peace looks at him. "Do you have money with you?" When asked, Spyro began to look at the pockets, that were apart of the shorts he's wearing, giving a smile as he pulls out what looked to be a large Yellow Gem. "Do they take Gems?" All Might and Izuku glanced at the Gem and looked surprised. "How did that even fit in your pocket?"

"I honestly don't know?" The humanoid dragon shrugged before handing it to All Might who pushed it back to him. "I don't think it'll be a good idea to pay them with a Gem Spyro. Just put it away and let me take care of this." Spyro shrugged and put the Gem back into his pocket before they continued towards the building. While they did Hunter whispered to Elora. "Why didn't you say anything about the portal from earlier to them?"

As the others minus All Might and Modirya listened closely she explained, whispering as well. "Remember what the Professor told us before we got separated? This is a world without portals. If we told them that we're all from another planet and came here through a portal, then they would think we're crazy or something else." When done Spyro tells them. "So, it's best that we all keep that a secret and say that we're just not from here." The Faun gives a small smile and a nod. "Exactly."

* * *

 **(Location: The Apartment Building)**

At the front of the Apartment, the group made it to the entrance. Once they entered, Toshinori went to the front desk to the superintendent that was reading a newspaper. "Are you the manager?" He lowered the newspaper, revealing a nametag on his clothing with the word, 'Manager' above his name. "I'd like to rent an apartment for them." He pointed towards the nine that were on the left behind him, which the handler began to look at one at a time. "They're in need of a place to stay...They're also looking for someone that they lost." They noticed the man's eyes go wide as he looked at one of them in the group.

"Uh...Is he a small guy that looked like a mole in a lab coat, looks like he's bald almost?"

This surprised them. "Yes...But, how did you know he was a mole?" Elora asked before the superintendent told them. "He was here just a couple hours ago paying for a room. Mentioned something about trying to find a couple of animals and mythical creatures. I didn't hear clearly what kind, but I did hear him say something about a purple Dragon." The manager looked at Spyro when he said that. Once he finished Yagi then asked. "Could you tell us where he's at?"

"Sure." He then grabbed a piece of paper which was a copy of the apartment complex's floors and rooms, placing it on the table before pointing towards one of the top floors and the room which he circled. "He should be right here on this floor above." After handing them the paper the group looked at it as they walk away from the front desk. Upon further inspection, Izuku noticed the room's location and looked in disbelief. "Is there a problem?" He shook his head and told them. "No...It-it's just that Professor you're looking for. H-he's living next door near my residence." Sgt. Byrd spoke to them. "That is a bit ghastly...Don't you think?" As they go upstairs Izuku agreed. "Yeah...I guess so..."

* * *

 **(Upper Floor)**

"Is this it?" They looked at the door that leads into the apartment that the Professor may be inside. "There's no doubts about it. He has to be in there." Elora told him as she went forward and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, nobody answered, Bentley then tried the same, but was much louder as the knocks echoed almost throughout the entire building. "One minute please!" A voice on the other side of the door said, sounding a bit muffled, but very familiar to Spyro. "I guess he heard that one."

Izuku looked at the Yeti, still startled by his knocks on the door. "You could've just pressed the doorbell..." He looked at the said button that was glowing. While waiting a bit, Hunter looked back at All Might, noticing he was still with them and asked out of curiosity. "Uh...Why are you still here All Might?" He nearly flinched with a bead of sweat appearing on his forehead, which the Cheetah noticed and uttered. "Oh, sorry, I mean Toshinori." After checking to make sure nobody was around to hear that, he sighed in relief.

"Please don't make that slip up again." He asked before explaining to him and the eight. "And to that answer, I'd like to meet this Professor of yours...He might be able to help you and the others get into a Junior High School for wannabe heroes. If he's able to do so, then I can train the rest of you as well for the Entrance Exam." Hunter, his girlfriend, and their friends then looked at Izuku who looked back at them. "What about you dude." He began explaining. "Oh...Well...In case we become neighbors, I want to meet the Professor too."

When he finished the sound of a lock being twisted open is heard, bringing their attention back to the door as it opened, revealing the Professor as he opens the door wide, looking the same as he was back in Avalar. "Hello?" Toshinori then moved aside allowing the Mole Scientist view of Spyro, Sparx, and the others. "Do these kids belong to you?" They waved to him as Spyro greeted. "Hey, it's good to see you're still in one piece Professor."

The said Scientist smiled as he looks up at the number one hero. "Yes, I've been looking everywhere for them. Please come in. I'll provide some refreshments while you're here." After telling them as he heads to the kitchen they all began to enter the large looking room closing the door, soon seeing that everything in it looks like it's all been renovated. The furniture in the living room itself was all futuristic. The couch, chairs, were barely touching the ground, seeming to be hovering inches from the floor, tables, shelves, and cabinets were made of wood, rubber, and metallic materials, and the list just goes on.

"When did he make all this?" Izuku said looking at the movable object before he began to mumble. "When did he even have the time to move everything in here and where did he even get it? He couldn't have brought this all with him if they were attacked during travel, even if he did it would've been difficult to move all of this by himself unless he had help moving it, but that doesn't explain-" While he muttered continuously trying to figure out how the Professor managed to do all of this in one day, everyone looked at him before Spyro shouted. "Midoriya!"

He stopped, almost startled as he looked at the dragon. "Relax. It's nothing to get worked up over." Izuku began to feel embarrassed about his mumbles. "Sorry about that. I'm just a bit surprised from...All of this." He said, looking at the furniture and everything else that the Professor made. "Well, that's the Professor to you," Agent 9 told him. "Despite his height and age, he can make anything and anything that's even impossible to create."

"Anything impossible? No way..." Spyro smiled and tells the green-haired male. "Yes, way. I mean look at most of the stuff here. You can't deny that." "You're right about that. I don't see anything fake about this." He looked over at Toshinori who said that while pushing his hand down on the couch arm, seeing the sofa itself go down before going back up into its place. "That's because I've installed Anti-Gravity settings into most of the furniture." The Mole Scientist began to head over to the group with some beverages on a tray which he placed onto the table. "How did you even manage to do all of this by yourself?" Izuku questioned the Professor who told him. "A Scientist never reveals their secrets."

After being told, Midoriya began to scratch the back of his head. "I guess that's understandable." After he finished Elora then introduces the Professor to him and All Might. "Professor. This is Izuku Midoriya and Toshinori Yagi." She gestured a hand to the two as Hunter finished for her. "We met them during the time a monster was attacking a market nearby...But we didn't really introduce each other until the aftermath of it." While he finished, Izuku went down to one knee, holding a hand out towards the Professor who shook it before telling them. "I've seen it on the news." He then looked closely at Izuku. "Aren't you the boy with green-hair that ran in to try and save that hostage?"

He then looked back at All Might and the others. Spyro waved his hand vertically signaling him to go ahead. "...Yes..." He looked back at the Professor. "That hostage was an old friend, back when we were kids...I-I couldn't just stand there and watch that villain kill him. Plus..." He looked at others, specifically Spyro and Elora. "If it wasn't for them and the others, there's no telling what would've happened to us, or anyone that was there." The Mole looked over at the two and smiled. "It sounds like you guys did the right thing." He then looked at Yagi. "Including you, All Might." This made some of them become baffled when they heard that familiar name. For Yagi, he looked like he was just hit by a straight bullet. Before they could ask how the Professor knew it was him, he answered.

"I heard you when I was coming to the door. Also if I recall All Might was wearing exactly what you have on right now."

While telling them, All Might began to look down at his clothing when he was told that. _"I need to bring spare clothes next time there's a villain attack..."_ He thought to himself realizing someone else could find out he's All Might the next time he's back and out of his hero form during or after a villain attack and rescue. Soon the Professor began to give a small chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm not going to spill anything about your true form. I'm not a rat." After some of them gave a sigh of relief hearing that, he then asked. "But, speaking of heroes...Is there another reason why you're here?" All Might replied. "Yes...It's going to take some time to explain."

* * *

Now all sitting down at certain chairs or couches in the living room, after a little while of explaining about the U.A. Entrance Exam and a few other things, Toshinori finished telling the Professor. "That's why I wanted to see if you could help them. If you could get them in then I'll be able to help them train as well for U.A." Yagi gestured a hand to the green-haired kid himself who was writing and drawing in what looked to be a notebook that's title says, "Hero Analysis for the Future", on the front. After the gesture, the number one hero began to drink some water from the water bottle as Professor hums.

"Hmm...I think that won't be a problem," He smiled before telling them. "Before you came here, I had recently finished a job application for this School to pay the rent of this apartment. If I can have a word with the Principle there tomorrow, I could be able to get them in and sign up for U.A."

"That's good to hear." All Might gave a slight grin hearing that, finishing the water he had before looking at the clock, noticing the time. "I should be getting ready to go now. If I don't get enough rest, I won't be able to train all of you for the Exam." As he gets up from the floating couch and walks towards the door while placing the empty bottle into the nearby recycling bin. But before leaving Yagi looked back at Izuku and the others. "Remember, 2 days meet me at the Dagobah Municipal Beach, early morning."

Once finished Toshinori left the apartment, heading back home. After he left, Agent 9 looked over at Izuku who was still in his notebook, mumbling a little bit and questions. "Hey, whatcha writing there Izuku?" The Space Monkey tried to take a glimpse at the page before Izuku told him, grabbing attention from the others. "Oh, that? ...I-I'm just taking notes of everyone's Quirks and skills...It's a bit of a thing I've been doing for the past couple of years."

"Everyone? You mean us?" Midoirya nods to Bentley who then asked. "Can we see...If you don't mind?" This made the soon-to-be One-For-All user give a small smile before tilting the notebook forward a bit, allowing them to see two out of the many pages. The page on the left had a drawing of Spyro, facing forward with writing around him, while on the right page was more writing about what Izuku had told them. Reading what the writing says about Spyro's powers, they were amazed. "Whoa..." Was what some of them said before Hunter asked. "Did you do all this during the conversation?"

Midoriya spoke. "Yes...While All Might was talking to the Professor, I decided to write down what your abilities were along with the others." Hunter then noticed and asks while pointing to one of the words. "What does that mean?" Izuku looked seeing he was pointing at the words saying, "Quirk Type: Mutant", before explaining. "It means Mutant. T-That's the type of Quirk all of you have...I-I think..." A bead of sweat left his head as he explained, flipping the pages, showing them the drawings of themselves, many others, and their skills. "But the only reason I put that in is because there are three different Quirk types. Emitter. Transformation. And Mutant...I-If you have any critter, plant, extra-organic or non-organic traits or features, then Mutant's your Quirk type."

"Oh...Now that makes a lot of sense," Spyro said before asking. "But what about Emitter and Transformation?" Before Izuku could tell them what it was, a buzz-like noise was heard, which lead to him digging into his pocket, taking out a phone before reading what it said before he shouted in thought. _"I missed 5 calls from Mom?!"_ His eyes became wide in shock, which was very noticeable. "Izuku, Are you ok?" Sheila asked before he stood up. **"YES!"**

This practically frightened Sheila and a few of the others, which he realized before telling them in a calm tone. "I-I mean, yes...I'm-I'm fine...I just need to go back to my apartment, right now..." He stutters before putting his notebook and pencil away into his backpack leaving as he looked back, giving a worried looking smile. "See you all again later!" He then left their apartment, closing the door behind him before going to his apartment. Everyone just gazed at the shut door, puzzled and curious before Agent 9 glanced over at the Professor.

"So Professor, are we going to be able to go back to our worlds soon or what?"

When questioned, the Professor looked at his notes and began scratching his head with the eraser of his pencil. "Um, well...There's good news and bad news about that." The group looked at him as he gave a slight smile. "The good news is that thanks to this world having some of the same materials like the ones back home, I can be able to make another Portal here like the one back in the Winter Tundra."

"What's the bad news?" Bianca asked which caused the Professor's smile to fade. "Oh, uh...The bad news is, it might take a couple of years or so until the Portal's complete." He looked at his notes, flipping a page before showing all of them the drawing of the Portal he'll be making. "Unlike the Portal back in Avalar, this Portal will be a bit more challenging to make this time. But if we're able to find some of the Orbs that have made it here into this world with us, there might be a 50% chance that it would activate the portal, therefore allowing us to go back home sooner than later."

Hunter asks. "And the other 50% means...?" Professor nods. "If it doesn't work, we're going to have no choice but to take longer and find all of the Orbs." After telling them, they all stood silent for a moment. During this, they began to wonder what it'd be like, lingering in this new world for a couple of years away from some of their allies and or family back at their home(s).

Soon the silence was disrupted by the hero of those homeworlds from before, who gave out a sigh. "Listen everyone. I know we all want to try and find a way to get back to our home soon, but we know there may be a chance that won't happen." Some of them began to look down knowing that's possibly true.

"But we can't let that keep us down. We've traveled to different realms away from ours before for days, I'm sure that we can endure this new world for a few years or so." His friends began to perk up from hearing that part, realizing Spyro is right. What harm could be done by staying longer in a world they've never been at before? They continued to listen to the purple hero.

"Plus we still have Ripto, Crush, and Gulp to take care of since they're somewhere in this world too, including Moneybags. We can't go back knowing they'll be here trying to take over this world or scam others out of their money...Unless it's on the villains." He said, having doubts Moneybags will help either side as he proceeds. "But besides that, no matter what happens to us...No matter how long it takes to find those Orbs...We will find a way back to all of those we know in love, and we will make it through this world together!" Spyro then looked at his arm and began to slowly clutch his fist. "Even if it means to blend in with our new forms and become heroes again."

Some of the group started to give a smile from hearing his encouraging yet brief speech. "You're right about that Spyro." Said Elora with Hunter agreeing. "Yeah. We've all been there for one another when we needed it. But now it's about time we stick together for this one." After telling him others began to agree as well. When that was all done, Bentley then asked with a grin. "Alright now, while we're here living in this...Apartment for a while, what should we do until the second morning for the training?"

His question was answered by the Professor who walked over to each of them, gently placing what looked to be organized clothing, almost similar color to what they were wearing, but in pajama form on their laps or hands as they grabbed them. "First, all of you should go shower and get some sleep for the rest of the night." He calmly told them while gesturing his hands over to the wide hallway with five doors. Three of them, bedrooms and the two of them, bathrooms.

"Okay...Any particular reasons you want us to do that?" Professor looked at Byrd and answered him and the others while adjusting his glasses. "Tomorrow morning everyone is going to need to be up for something influential that needs to be done before the time comes for your training and the first day of Junior High School." He then told them as he moved out of the way towards the hallway. "Now go and settle yourselves in for the night. I'll explain everything once you're awake by then." Without question, the group began to pass by the Mole as they went to get ready for a nice night long rest.

* * *

 **(One of the Apartment Bedrooms)**

Hours after a shower, a change of clothes, and picking what 2 bedrooms they could sleep in except for the Professors bedroom that was in between the two, the nine friends were inside their said rooms, laying in their beds for the night. Bentley, Shiela, Agent 9, and Sgt. Byrd were in the room on the left of the hallway while Spyro, Sparx, Elora, Hunter, and Bianca were in the right, both bedrooms having 2 bunk beds each. In the bedroom on the right, Spyro who's on the bottom bunk on the left side of the room was rolled up, trying to sleep.

"Ugh..."

The purple Dragon groaned and began to toss and turn while trying to curl himself almost like a ball, questioning himself quietly as Sparx, who's at the foot of his bed and the others who are in their beds and, or rooms, were asleep. "Why is it so difficult to go to sleep now?" A well-known voice answered in an almost tired-like tone, hearing him. "Because your body, arms, and legs aren't the same as they were back home..."

He looked over to the right side, seeing Elora facing up at the ceiling of the bunk bed she's in while looking over at him, her arms above the sheet that covers the rest of her figure. "That's why." Spyro raised a brow. "How long were you awake?" The said Faun shrugged a little before turning her head to him, giving a bit of a small smile.

"I...Don't know? I guess it was a few minutes ago." After telling the purple hero, Spyro began to uncurl himself, which Elora noticed. "Try and lay on your bed like I am." He looked over at her puzzled, causing a blush to appear on Elora's face in a matter of seconds, realizing her choice of words.

 _"Why Did I Say It Like THAT?!"_

She thought before telling him. "I mean, lay on your bed like how I'm laying on mine...It won't hurt to try something new, right?" The Faun laughed a bit nervously, which the Dragon didn't bother to question as he started to do what she said. Digging himself into the sheets that were below him before poking his head out from the top, laying it on the pillow while looking over at his friend.

"Like this?" She nodded to him to answer before seeing Spyro looking at the sheets that cover his body. "Are you okay Spyro?" He gave a nod to her. "Yeah. It's just...It's going to be a while for me to adapt to my new body here and this world. Standing on my two legs, wearing clothes and all."

"Tell me about it," Elora responded in agreement. "It's really going to feel weird having to wear shorts now...And getting used to lacking some of the furs on my body." She uttered the last part to herself, remembering when she found out about that not too long ago, causing her to shiver a bit from the memory.

"What?"

"Nothing." Elora said while looking away to hide her blush. "Let's...Just get some sleep before we wake the others by mistake." Spyro gave a chuckle with a smile. "I couldn't agree more on that." The two began to lay back in their beds before looking one last time at each other for the night. "Night Spyro." He replied back before the two of them fell asleep. "Night Elora."

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Somewhere far from where the heroes of the three Worlds are now, the familiar orange villain and his minions, Ripto, Crush and Gulp were walking down the streets at night with the Riptoc's Scepter lowered, grumbling to himself in anger.

Ever since they had fallen into this country earlier today, known as Musutafu Japan, they ended up failing to find out where their enemies were after being chased down by a few what Ripto would like to say, quote-unquote heroes, for threatening a couple of civilians with his magical staff and helpers whenever he heard them joking about his "menacing" size or "toy" wand.

Out of luck, they've somehow managed to lose the heroes after an eruption of fire not-so-far from them caught them off guard, allowing him to make a quick getaway before they could even turn to see where the three had gone. While Ripto continued muttering to himself with his minions by his side, they were unaware of a certain figure, wearing a black hoodie, pants, and shoes that was walking past him.

As Ripto began to give a low growl, the unknown figure ceased walking and turned slightly towards the diminutive villain and his allies. Despite the anonymous' face being hidden by the hood itself, one of their red seemingly glowing eyes somehow was visible, looking straight at Ripto, hearing his sentences.

"...This is just great...First We failed our revenge on that no good Dragon and now we're on the run thanks to those worthless heroes!" The hatred on heroes in the Riptoc's sentence got the figures full attention now, causing what looked to be a wicked grin to form on the figures face as he turned towards Ripto who looked down at the red crystal of his Scepter before raising it in anger, which the two minions looked up at.

"I swear if I ever see any of them again I'll-"

He was then cut off by a cough. "Excuse me...Orange one." He, Gulp and Crush then turned towards the sinister-sounding tone, looking directly at the hooded figure, revealed to be male from the voice. "I happened to have overheard you mentioning something about heroes...Am I correct?" Ripto scoffs at the question. "Yeah, what would you like to know about it? Had to worry about one hero ruining my plans for domination, now I have to deal with many others trying to put us in captivity."

 _"Another villain that's striving to take over the world? ...Interesting."_ The hooded figure thought before telling him. "Sounds like you and your boys were having a lot of trouble because of them...Just like the rest of us villains." Ripto did not answer back with Crush and Gulp looking at one another before looking at the figure who then continued. "How would you like to make all those problems go away and accomplish those goals?"

He said to directly to the Riptoc who began to hum as an evil grin began to form on his face while he said. "I'm listening." The figure seemed satisfied with the answer and held out a pale looking hand to the short villain. "Join me then in the League of Villains," He said in his cold voice. "If we work co-operatively...I help you, and you help me, we'll get what we want...The end of all our enemies...Full control of the world...Anything that we desire..."

Ripto looks down at the dead-looking hand. "So...What do you say?" The unknown person asked in his cold tone when the Riptoc looked back at him before looking at his two Dinosaur allies. In a matter of seconds, the short villain chuckled before grabbing the pale hand with his free hand, shaking it. "Count, Us, In!" The figure began to let go after the deal. "Excellent...Now, follow me...We have some work to do before we begin..." He told them as he walks away with the three following. Ripto who's on top of Gulps head thought to himself, keeping a smirk on his face as he looked at the dark sky.

 _"Just you wait, Dragon! Next time we meet again...I shall show you and your friends No Mercy!"_

* * *

 **Dante Watterson: And there you have it, 3rd Chapter of the story released. I know it's been almost a month since I've released the next chapter, but that was only because of the release of both the Resident Evil 2 Remake and Kingdom Hearts 3 video game. I got a little caught up in the both of them, but I've managed to come back here and continue on this story. As you see now, Spyro and his friends were now given the news by the Professor that it might take a while for all of them to make it home to their friends and family thanks to Ripto. Now that they're staying, in order for them to keep being the heroes that they truly are, they're going to need to train for the U.A. Entrance Exam, pass this Junior High School they'll be going too, make friends and allies along the way, and pass the Exam to make it into U.A High School. And now unawaring to them, Ripto, Crush, and Gulp have not only had a run in with some of the heroes in Musutafu Japan due to their misbehavior to the noncombatants, Quirkless or not, they have also joined the League of Villains as well. And Just for a bit of a heads up, the next chapter will probably be a fuse of both episodes 3 and 4, depending on how I make it.**

 **Also to those that have been asking me about all of Spyro's powers, from what I have said in the reviews to one of you, I'm thinking about it. Even though I have already planned for Spyro to use the powers he had used in the Reignited Trilogy, some of which he'll have and that he'll only use from the Orbs, I will see if I can at least add in some of the elements he had in the other games or not, except fire because he already has it of course. And if you're wondering, no, he won't have the elements now, but yes, he will get them in certain ways later. Enjoy this chapter as I begin the 4th one.**

 **Dante Watterson-Out**


	4. Chapter 4: Tough Training

_**Chapter 4: Tough Training**_

* * *

 **(Two Days Later, Location: Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, Early Morning)**

 **"Come on put some back into it kids. I know you all have it in ya!"** All Might, back in his hero form said to the group with a grin, wearing what looked to be blue workout clothes as he sat on top of a broken down fridge, which Midoriya was trying to pull by the ropes that were around it. The hero was instructing the 10 who were training for the U.A. Entrance Exam as they were on the beach itself, seems to be covered and surrounded by old broken down junk and furniture, which they were all trying to move.

Spyro was moving a broken dryer with his arms, digging his feet sharp toenails into the sand to get that extra push. Sparx was carrying a small broken dumbbell due to him being the smallest of the group, which he seems to struggle flying with. Elora's moving a washing machine, pushing it with her back against it. Hunter was using his bow and arrows to hit a particularly large piece of scrap on top of a mountain of itself or furniture before pulling it down as much strength as possible for the others to pick up and or move. Bianca is adding a weight of trash into whatever fridge, freezer or drawer she could find before pulling it away. Sheila and Bentley were using either their feet or fists to crush any metallic object they could find a couple of times before handing it off to Agent 9 and Sgt. Byrd to carry or fly away with. Some of them are starting to slow down a bit though, either becoming sore or tired.

"We're...Trying our best...All Might..." Spyro informed the Symbol of Peace after each push of the dryer before wiping the little bit of sweat off his head. "I had never move something this heavy before." Sparx buzzed in agreement as he was now dragging a part of the dumbbell on the ground. "Yeah me either..." Elora agreed. "Can't we use those powers that the Professor told us we had? Like probably what Hunter's doing right now." Elora questioned after laying against the washing machine as Hunter shot another arrow, this time letting it hit a broken cabinet. All of them except All Might and Izuku remembering what the Professor told them yesterday, the day after he asked them to be up early for that influential thing.

* * *

 **(Flashback, Location: The Professor's Apartment, Yesterday Morning)**

 **"We what?!"** The group asked sounding puzzled as the Professor stood in front them near what looked to be a large computer, similar to the one back at his old Lab, but in a smaller size. "I said that all of you have more than one Quirk, just like the computer says." He gestured towards the said electronic which was connected to a box holding 10 small vials each containing the DNA of the 9 heroes, including the Professor from their fur, hair, feathers, or saliva. "But...How's that possible? I thought we all had just a Mutant Quirk?" Bentley said with a brow raised.

"You all do. It's just that some of you also have another Mutant Quirk, even an Emitter or Transformation Quirk as well." The Professor told them while he types on the keyboard, showing separate files with their names on them each before clicking on his, opening it up before scrolling it to his name and Quirks. "Look for yourself." Professor smiled, gesturing a hand towards the screen allowing the others to see the three parts of his biography, which it said.

 **Name: Professor Mole**

 **Quirk Type: Mutant, Transformation**

 **Quirk: Mole, Three States of Matter**

The group now looked surprised by this. "Three States of Matter...What kind of Quirk is that?" The Professor looked at Hunter before giving a small chuckle, telling them. "The Three States of Matter means I can be able to turn myself into any type of solid, liquid, or gas form...For example." He then raised a hand making it and the part of his sleeve turn to a vapor, then a fluid and lastly a hardened matter before reverting back to normal.

"Whoa, cool." Admitted Hunter with a laugh, which The Professor nods. "Indeed it is. But sadly there's a limit...If I stay in any of those states of matter for more than 30 minutes I'll begin to become very weak to do anything for a little while. Luckily if it's just a certain part of my body then the limit for me is extended to an hour."

Sgt. Byrd then realized something. "Wait a minute...Why are each of our species classified as a Mutant Quirk?" He asked for himself and the others, which the Professor explained. "Oh...Well, this may be a bit hard to tell...When we were brought to this world, the magic from the portal was strong enough to make some of the molecular structure of your bodies change along with some of your genetic traits, making all of you more human than what you truly are back at home."

"So that's why we almost look like people." Said the Faun as Agent 9 spoke. "But that doesn't explain why you and Sparx look perfectly the same while the rest of us look like this." After telling them, the Mole Scientist then told him while cleaning his glasses. "I was getting to that." He puts his glasses back on. "Sparx and I only look the same because the portal had a less effect on us. It only gave us both a Quirk or Quirks instead of changing our form or species." He then looked at the Dragonfly. "And to be honest, people would probably mistake Sparx as a fairy than a Dragonfly if he was human."

Sparx buzzed with ease, glad that didn't happen to him as Spyro asks with a grin. "Um...To get us back to the topic, how do we use those other Quirks that we have, other than the ones we already have?" The Professor then hummed before going to the computer. "This'll just take a second." He began to print up papers of their Quirks before handing them each a paper that contains not only their Quirks but also their biographical information and personal information.

"The papers I've handed to each of you contains every information about you along with your powers. Read them and you'll each see how to work them. But I suggest that you all be careful with your Quirks, there might be a limit to them as well." He said while they read through the papers about themselves before Bianca questioned. "Professor, I already have these powers. What makes them different from what I had back at our homeworlds?"

The Professor tells her. "The difference is that your abilities don't rely on Dragons in this world Bianca. What you use here will only rely on your own energy." Bianca gave a hum seeming satisfied of the way her powers work now. During that, the Mole himself grabbed an empty folder. "Now, for all of you, make sure to hand those to All Might tomorrow in this folder to let him know what you're each capable of with your abilities. He might make you use those Quirks at the beach to help you each have a better hold on them when it's time for the Entrance Exam. Understand?"

They each gave a nod before putting them together and placed them inside of the folded like a book, allowing the Mole Scientist to close it up before handing it to Spyro who tells him. "You can count on us, Professor." He then placed the folder into one of his pockets, which he a few days ago decided to consider magical and seemingly endless due to him somehow being able to take out most of the Gems he has collected since the Forgotten World, despite it not being the same shorts he wore from before.

* * *

 **(End Flashback)**

 **"Hmm..."** The Symbol of Peace hums as he took out the opened folder which Spyro handed him minutes ago and reads the papers that are in it, looking at their Quirks once again. **"You need the permission of a hero to use your Quirks out in public."** He then closes the folder to look on at the group, keeping his smile. **"So...Go ahead! Some of you are going to need to learn more about those abilities of yours when the time comes to get into good old U.A.!"** Spyro gave a sigh. "Finally..." He then gave smiled. "I can use my charge now!" He reeled his head back before ramming it against the dryer leaving a dent in it. This caused a bead of sweat to appear on the large hero's head as the Dragon started to run, picking up speed, pushing the broken machine even further with no hassle this time with the others doing the same.

Seeing this, the number one hero thought to himself. **_'Hope they don't overwork themselves because of their Quirks...Don't need any of them going to an infirmary if they get hurt.'_** Toshinori then looked down at Izuku. **"Young Midoriya how are you holding up down there?"** He got his answer when the green-haired boy collapsed onto the floor, unable to pull the fridge any further. **"People can move things like this every day you know. Most of them don't even have Quirks."** Midoriya looked up at his trainer. "I know...But there's an extra 600 pounds from you sitting on top of it."

 **"Nah, not quite. I lost weight for the past three years, I'm down to 560 to this day...Well in this form at least."** This made Izuku sigh in relief. "That's good to hear that..." He then asked. "So...Why do you have us dragging trash across the beach anyway? Is it because this is some sort of hardcore Gym workout?" All Might gave a thumb up. **"That's right! With me as your personal trainer as well. But there's another reason too."**

He looked up at the sky as he told Midoriya and the group. **"I did a little online research yesterday. Turns out this part of the beach once use to be beautiful."** He then jumped down from the fridge and looked at it. **"Many locals use to visit this place, but due to garbage washing up ashore and some illegal dumping it became a mess for the past few years."** All Might then tapped the fridge with the back of his fist, creating a dent in it.

"How's this going to help Izuku receive your powers again?" Sheila asked as he squashed a waffle iron with her bare feet, making it as flat as a pancake, All Might tells her while beginning to crush the fridge he was on with his bare hand. **"Well as you've all seen back during that Sludge Villain incident, my Quirk, One-For-All is a whole a lot to control. If an inexperienced body inherits it then the users' arms and legs would shoot right off them if they used it!"** Once the fridge was flattened by his strength it blew a blast of air strong enough blow away some of the trash blocking the view of the ocean. **"...It'd probably kill them too if not careful..."**

This made Izuku's blood run cold for a moment. "What, seriously?!" All Might then calms him. **"Don't worry. I assure you that won't happen as long as you continue your training."** He then stood up and told everyone who've ceased their training and had all eyes on him from what he had just done. **"The first step on your paths towards being heroes is by restoring the entire coastline of this beach."**

"What? We have to move all of this?!" Agent 9 asked, sounding astounded as he and the others looked at all of the trash that surrounds them. **"You kids all want to go to U.A. right?"** Spyro then gave a nod and spoke for himself and the others with a grin. "Of course we do! We'll stop at nothing if it's the only way for us to become heroes here. Right guys?" They began to agree as Midoriya said to All Might. "It's a longshot. But we're going to shoot for the moon no matter what."

 **"You kids got a lot of Spirit!"** The Symbol of Peace then looked on at the ocean and the rising sun. **"Sadly though, heroing isn't easy to do in some situations...It's not fair but that's the reality. And U.A. is the toughest Hero Course to get into, so that means..."** "We have to work harder, and I have to prepare my body for your Quirk really fast! We only have 10 months until the U.A. Exam!" Izuku finished for the number one hero who turned around, presenting multiple papers labeled, "Daily Schedule (Weekdays)" at the top. **"Not to worry! I've got all of you covered for that with the help of my handy Aim-To-Pass American Dream Plan!"**

He swiftly handed each Schedule to the group, explaining to them. **"Follow all of this and the beach will be cleaned up just in time."** He then told the nine. **"And thanks to that Professor of yours kids I was able to detail every other aspect of your lives just like Midoriya here while I was at it."** They began to look through each writing on the papers they were handed. "Man, there's so much we have to do if we want to get in U.A." Bianca nodded to Hunter, looking uneased for a bit at her Schedule. "Yeah...The Schedule has our Quirks limited to how long we can use them for."

"Even my sleep is Scheduled..." Izuku told the others who had the same thing as All Might told them, sounding less loud. **"If I'm being honest this might be super hard...Think all of you are up to it?"** With that question the ten looked at one another, seeing if they were each ready before Midoriya answered. "...Yes, sure we are. We have to work harder than anyone else to get in. What choice do we have right?" All Might gave a nod in approval. After that, they began what would feel like 10 months in Hell, moving as much garbage as possible, away from the coastline and off the beach to dispose of it properly.

* * *

 **(Two Days Later, Location: Aldera Junior High)**

"Alright class, today I would like to introduce you to some of the new students who will be joining the class today and for the rest of this year in Aldera Junior High." A homeroom Teacher with seemingly long blonde hair said, causing the students to look over at the said classmates. Some looked surprised like Midoriya, some looked interested, while some seemed suspicious, like a certain ash blonde with red eyes. _'The extras from before? What the hell are they doing here?'_ He thought to himself in a hint of anger as the Teacher asked. "If you're the new students, please raise your hand and present yourself each to the class after I call your names." He then lifted a clipboard.

"Let's see here...Agent 9?"

The said Space Monkey, Agent 9 raised his hand. "Here."

"Bentley Yeti?"

Said Yeti raised one of his two large hands with a shout. **"Here!"** Some of the students along with the Teacher flinched before the Teach mumbled to himself.

"Could've been quieter...Bianca Rabbit?"

Bianca raises her hand. "Over here."

"Elora Faun?"

She gave a cheerful smile as she raised her hand. "Here!"

"Hunter Cheetah?"

The Cheetah himself raises a hand. "Here Teach."

"James Byrd?"

Hearing his name, the Penguin stood up from his desk and gave a salute. "James Byrd, here!" He said in his British accent as he ceased the salute and sat back down.

"Okay...Sheila Kangaroo?"

This made the said Kangaroo herself bounces up a few times above her desk with her hand raised. Gaining a bit of attention from some of the students. "Over here mate!" The Teacher then asked while keeping his eyes on the clipboard.

"Please don't jump." She did what he asked as his finger slides down to the next name on the paper. "Sparx...Dragonfly?"

All that was heard was a buzz by Sparx who was flying above his and Spyro's desk waving one of his Dragonfly arms/legs, causing a bead of sweat to drop from almost everyone's head as they all thought. _'A Dragonfly with human intelligence_ _?'_ Or _'Does it have a Quirk related to that luminescent baby from long ago?'_ Except one who was angered. _'Wait a minute, that fucking bug is here too? What can that damn thing even do?!'_ Kaachan, real name, Katsuki Bakugou thought as the Teacher called out the last new students name.

"Spyro Dragon?"

"Right here!" Spyro said as he raised his hand like the others. After that was done the teacher then said to them. "Okay, well let's hope you kids can get along with the class for your first and final year here." He then looked at the rest of his students. "Now class, if you have any questions about-" Before he could finish a certain hothead cut him off. "Yeah, I have a question. What the hell are those freaks doing here?!"

The entire class looked at Bakugou, the one who asked about the nine. His question caused some of the students, mostly the ones with Mutant Quirks, to look offended by his words. "They are just here to learn, study, and pass the School year like the rest of the students here, Bakugou." The Teacher then looked at his papers about the nine. "And like you and Midoriya, they are also planning to go to U.A. as well. Now as I ask, be nice to the new students." Hearing the words, going to U.A., had infuriated Katsuki. He glanced over at the new students, including the two that pulled him out of the Sludge Villain a couple of days ago.

When they began to look back at him he just shrugged it off with a low grunt and looked back towards the front of the class, while he did Spyro whispered to Midoriya whom he sat next to. "You know that Bakugou guy right? What's his big deal with us? Doesn't like Mutants or something?" Izuku sighed. "No. It-It's a long story...He wanted to be the only student in this School to make it to U.A. and ever since he heard I was going it just made him mad."

"So us wanting to go to U.A. too is just irritating him more?" The green-haired boy only nodded as Spyro mumbled to him. "Sheesh, sounds like he needs a chill pill or two." Unluckily, Izuku wasn't the only one to hear it as a fist slammed on the Dragons desk, thankfully leaving no hand or burn marks on it. Surprising to the class Spyro didn't even recoil, even when he was demanded. "What did you just say about me Lizard Breath?! I'll kill you for that!"

Before Spyro could talk back to the angered student the Teacher spoke. "Bakugou, settle down and return to your desk! If you break another desk or try starting a fight with a new student then I'll have no other choice but to send you to the Principals Office." Frozen in place for a moment, not wanting to get in trouble, Katsuki glared at the Dragon with an expression that says, "This Isn't Over!" before retreating back to his desk, finally looking away from the back of the classroom as class resumed.

* * *

 **(7 Months Later)**

In the Professor's Apartment, Elora was in the kitchen, about to make supper for herself and the others. As the Faun began to read a cookbook a voice greeted her. "Hey, Elora." She looked and gave a smile seeing it was her friend, Spyro.

Ever since they were all stuck here in this world after that fight with Ripto a couple of months back in the Avalar World, Elora and Spyro have started to become close, having nothing else to do in their time in this world so far but to be with their friends, hang out, learn at Aldera Junior High, using their Quirks new or not, and prepare for U.A. together.

"Need some help?"

The Dragon asked which Elora gave a nod to. "Sure, that would be nice," She paused and gave a questioning look. "You...Know how to cook?" He shook his head. "No, not really. Bad guys, yes. Food, no. But it wouldn't hurt to give it a try." He stood on a footstool to get a better look at the table as he suggested. "Maybe you could teach me...That's if you want too. I could try it by myself if you-"

"No...Let me can help you." A tint of red appeared on her face as she began to scratch the back of her head. "It would be rude of me if I just left you to cook by yourself. And you do need to know what is going to be made."

Spyro agrees. "Yeah, that's true...What were you going to make anyway?" Elora hummed as she looked into the cookbook, pointing at what she was going to make. "We have to stay on a diet of protein food if we want to preserve energy for the U.A. Exam that's in 3 months now. So I was thinking that tonight we could make some cooked ham sliced with a large bowl of fruit salad on the side for all of us."

The purple hero looked at the book, seeing what ingredients they need. Just ham, sliced and then cooked, and apricots, blackberries, a cantaloupe, a honeydew, kiwifruits, oranges, peaches, raspberries, and watermelon for the fruit salad. After checking what they needed Spyro questions.

"That sounds good...But do we have all of that?" Elora nods before informing him as she points towards. "The ham's right there above the oven, almost ready to bake, but the fruit's still in the fridge." She then asked. "Want to slice the ham up while I get the fruit out?" The Dragon gave a nod. "Uh-huh." Elora gave a grin and told him while going to the fridge. "Great. Just get the knife there and slice it vertically. If you need help just wait for me."

As she opened the fridge to grab what they need, Spyro looked at the knife and grabbed it carefully by the handle, he gave a bit of a hum as he held it up before placing the sharp side of it above the raw meat, bringing it down as he cut it in half, saying to himself. "Huh? Not bad." He gave a smirk before slicing up the ham. When finished he then asked. "Hey Elora, what should I do next after I finish slicing?"

"You finished the first part?"

Elora questioned, sounding a bit astonished while walking over to him with the fruit. "Yep. Cut the ham vertically as you said." Seeing this she began to give a surprised look. "That's the perfect amount of slices we need for everyone." She then told him. "Now just cover it in foil and set the large oven dial to 275-degrees Fahrenheit for 10 minutes. After that, you can help me with the fruit salad."

Spyro nodded and did what she instructed. While they proceed to prepare the food Spyro thought to himself. _"I should get some cooking lessons from Delvin and Alvar back at Artisan if we ever make it back to Avalar...That's unless Elora beats them to it."_ He looked at his friend when he mentioned her name in his mind. She looks back at him too, making them both of them give a warm smile to each other.

* * *

 **(3 Months Later, February 26, Early Morning)**

At the entrance of the Apartment belonging to the Scientist Mole himself, the door began to open up, revealing Spyro, Sparx, Elora, Hunter, Bianca, Sheila, Byrd, Bentley, and Agent 9 leaving, all dressed in their workout clothes, each carrying a backpack containing their School clothing and items. After exiting the Professor came to the door and spoke. "Now remember everyone, this is your big day today for the U.A. Entrance Exam. When you meet up with Midoriya and Toshinori and are done cleaning up the Beach Park, make sure to stick together so you can all make it to the Exam in time, okay?"

"You got it, Professor!" Hunter said, sounding confident. Before the Scientist Mole closes the door he asks. "Oh, and be careful when you begin, I heard that this year's Exam is much difficult than the last one." After that he closed the door, allowing the nine to go.

As they began to reach the doorway leading to Midoriya's apartment they saw the door open up, revealing Toshinori Yagi as he waved looking back at the inside of the apartment, seemingly giving a bit of a grin-like smile. "Thank you Inko, I'll make sure your son gets there in time safe and sound."

After closing the door he noticed Izuku's friends standing there. "What are you doing here Yagi? Weren't you supposed to wait for us at the Beach?" Questioned Bentley before the number 1 hero shook his head. "No...I came here to see if you were all set to finish training and go to the Entrance Exam today...But unfortunately, Midoriya left shortly before any of us woke up." He took out a paper showing the note Izuku left for his Mom explaining that he left early to prepare for today.

"He's at the Beach right now as we speak?" All Might gave a nod to James Byrd, looking down the other side of the hallway. "We should get going there now before time runs out." As if on cue they began to make their way out of the apartment complex, heading down the stairs before running out of the building. Outside All Might ran towards the parked white truck he was using for their training before looking at the nine. "Get in the back everyone."

"You sure about that? I thought-" Before Agent 9 finished Yagi told them. "You're all done with training, now come on." Not wanting to waste any more time the group did what the hero asked and hopped into the back of the truck, holding on as he drove to the Beach.

* * *

 **(25 Minutes Later)**

After parking into the parking lot of the Dagobah Municipal Beach Park a loud scream is heard, urging everyone to get out from either the driver, passenger, or back of the truck and run towards the Beach. Not even a minute, they stopped and saw Midoriya on top of a pile of what looks to be the rest of the trash they've been cleaning from the beach, screaming boastfully. Seeing this, they began to head over to the stairs, ceasing their steps as they looked in surprised. "Did...Did we...?"

"We had to of, I mean look at that." The surprised Cheetah said to the Yeti as they all looked on with All Might having a surprised look from his eyes. "Holy crap..." The Beach, the coastline, everything was spotless, the sand was almost as white as snow, and the water was as clear as day. "The garbage is all gone...I didn't even know we got rid of that much." Admitted Bianca as every bit of the beach was clean with Elora telling them. "And I guess Izuku came back to remove the ones we missed."

 _"This is as clean as the beach back at Dragon Shores."_ Thought Spyro who began to give a smile at the sight, until Toshinori told them. "And there's only a few minutes to spare...You kids surpassed all of my expectations." He began to utter two words. "Holy...Stinking..." Out of the blue, he shifted to his hero form. **"SUPER CRAP!"**

They all heard a small groan and looked up and saw Izuku swaying a bit from weariness before falling off the last garbage pile, luckily the Symbol of Peace acted fast and caught him in time down near the wall. When the others came down, All Might turned and looked at them with his heroic grin. **"Excellent work everyone, especially you Young Midoriya. I'm impressed!"** This made the said Quirkless green-hair smile. "You really mean it?" He asked tiredly earning a laugh from the hero.

 **"Of course! I knew you had it in you, but this is far beyond."** He then placed Midoriya on his feet in front of the group and took out his phone, scrolling through the photo app. **"Do some of you remember this photo?"** He began to show them the pic on his phone. "Yeah...That's us when we first came to the Beach 10 months ago." All Might nodded to Izuku. **"That's right...And look at yourselves now."** The group began to do so, looking amazed to see that they've each gained a bit of muscle, with Midoriya being the one to gain a lot out of all of them from their training. **"Such an improvement am I right?"**

Smiles or grins began to spread on their faces. "No way you're lying about this All Might." Said Spyro as the said hero looked at Midoriya, pulling a long strand of his blonde hair from one of his two tufts oblivious to the ten. **"Now Izuku Midoriya, time for your award."** They looked at him as he spoke. **"Someone before told me this once. There's a disparity between being fortunate and worthy. One's an accident and the other a reward. Never get those two confused, and take that to heart."**

"You got it!" Izuku said proudly as All Might kept his grin. **"Good. Now..."** He began presenting him the piece of hair. **"Eat This!"** After saying those words, everyone began to look at him puzzled and almost disgusted. "Huh...?" Noticing this quickly the Symbol of Peace explained to the soon-to-be 9th One-For-All user, almost awkwardly. **"To receive my Quirk, One-For-All you have to consume a piece of my DNA, that's how it works."**

Midoriya says out loud. "This isn't exactly how I imagined it! Isn't there another way I-?" All Might cuts him off as the others watched, flinching each time All Might's voice rose. **"No, now come on there's no time! You'll be late for the exam! Now eat! Eat! EAT!"** Izuku's screams echoed as his favorite hero tried giving him the hair. Oblivious to them, the green-haired boy's backpack that's lying near the trash heap he was on had a very dim glow coming from it. But the object inside along with its gleaming color were both covered and hidden in a dark cloth that covers it.

* * *

 **(30 Minutes Later, Location: U.A. High School Entrance Exam Location)**

After a quick change to get into their School uniforms, the group of friends finally made it to the entrance for the U.A. Exam. Stopping for a moment to catch their breath or to wait for the others, they looked up at the incredibly large building. "We made it just in time." As they walk towards it now Sgt. Byrd looked at him, noticing he still looks sick after eating a string of All Might's hair and asked. "Feeling anything Midoriya?" He shook his head. "No...Even though I ate the hair I still don't feel anything happening to me yet..."

"Stupid Deku."

They looked back only to see Bakugou walking towards them carrying his backpack, looking mad as usual. "Get out of the way before I set you and your friends ablaze." Katsuki threatened as Izuku did so while seeming a bit frightened. "Oh hey good morning! Let's not cause a scene and just do our best out there alright?!" He said out loud as his use to be childhood friend passes by them. "Hey aren't those the kids from that incident almost a year ago?" A random student questioned others with one of them answering. "Yeah, hey it is. The Bakugou guy that withstood the Sludge Villain and the others that helped him and saved those civilians." Bakugou let out a low growl hearing that.

"They still remember that?" Agent 9 asked as Izuku nodded to them. "Speaking of...Kaachan has been taking it easy on me since that day." Hunter raised a brow. "The Sludge Villain Incident or the day we first came to your School?" Their friend just shrugged. "It doesn't really matter..." He then began to walk with the others following, giving a smile. "What really matters now is that we're finally going to become heroes." Just after telling them his own foot tripped the other one causing him to fall as he looked at the stone ground which was coming in close.

 _"...Unless I die..."_

Before he went down any further he suddenly stopped in mid-air. "Huh?" He for some reason felt weightless before an unfamiliar voice asked, giving a slight laugh. "Hey, are you ok?" He suddenly started to freak out realizing he was floating in mid-air before being placed back on the ground, causing him to sigh in relief as he looked to his side. "Now I am...Thank y-" Instantly a blush appeared on his face seeing who had saved him from the fall.

It was a girl, looking to be around his age with brown colored eyes, two blush marks on her cheeks and a brown short bob styled hair that reached her shoulders, with two locks in the front and short bangs that were facing to the left. She smiled at him, putting her hands together. "You're welcome. I stopped you with my Quirk...Sorry I didn't ask first." He looked on at her, seeming surprised as she then asked. "Isn't this whole Exam thing like way nerve-wracking?" This made Midoriya break out of his thoughts and stutter again before she told him in a cheerful mood. "Well, I guess I'll see you inside. Bye!" After that, she headed inside, leaving Izuku frozen in place.

"Hey, you alright?" Spyro asked with the others and himself looking at the green-haired boy. _"Whoa, hey I talked to a girl! Just me and her!"_ He thought to himself giving a smile and a few laughs of excitement, unaware that he barely even talked to her. Seeing this and the attention it's causing, the Dragon gave a sigh. _"Knew something like this was going to happen again..."_ He walked behind Midoriya before pushing him forward. "Alright, let's get inside now before you cause more of a scene."

* * *

 **(Later Inside)**

At the entrance with a sign near it that says, U.A. High School Hero Course and Exam Orientation, the group, along with many other students had begun entering the room, which was a giant Auditorium, going into a section of seats before sitting down at the ones they've selected. After a bit of waiting, the lights above everybody began to turn on one-by-one, leading to the large screen that's in front of all of them, showing the logo of U.A. itself.

"What's up U.A. Candidates." On the stage, a man with a blonde mustache that doesn't seem to connect together, and spiky hair sticking upwards, wearing a pair of sunglasses, blue headphones, along with a black jacket with studs, black fingerless gloves, black pants, a red belt also with studs, and black boots appeared, using what looks like a speaker covered to announce audibly to the students. "Thanks for tuning in to me, you're School DJ. Come on and let me hear ya!"

He turned with one hand behind his ear to hear something from them, but only got silence. "Keeping it mellow, huh?" His arms began to shake when he said that before continuing. "That's okay, I'll just skip to the main show then. Let's talk about how those practical exams will go down, alright?" He then made a pose and shouted. "Are You All Ready?! Yeah!" Nobody replied back to him...Again. Meanwhile, in one of the rows of seats, Midoriya was fanning out from the hero that's in front of all of them.

"Oh my goodness, it's the voice hero, Present Mic...So cool!" He said silently for nobody else to hear, mentioning quietly. "I listen to his radio show every day of the week! It's so crazy..." Unlucky for him those sitting the closest to him, such as his friends, including Katsuki heard almost every word. "Just shut up..." Bakugou said quietly in anger as Spyro said. "Settle down, people can still hear your mumbles you know." This made him stop and look at the Dragon, scratching the back of his head looking embarrassed for mumbling. "Sorry...I'm really surprised he's a teacher here, you know?"

When Spyro gave a nod, the Hero, now known as Present Mic, announced to the students. "Like what your application said, today both you rockin' boys and girls will be out there conducting two-minute mock battles in super-hip urban cities!"

The pro-hero raised his arms upward as the screen behind him changed. Revealing a large cyan box that says, "You Are Here" which is attached to 7 small separate boxes each with the letters A, B, C, D, E, F, G, that are each the colors Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple, Pink, and Red. "Prepare yourselves, my friends! After I drop the mic, you'll head to your designated battle centers, sounds good?" Once Present Mic finished, everyone began to look at their Exam Ticket, giving him silence again.

 **"OKAY!"**

Mic shouted as Bakugou began to speak, which the others near him heard. "I see now. They're splitting us up so we can't work with any of our friends." Izuku and Spyro doublecheck their tickets. "Not really, check it." Both Katsuki and Izuku looked over at Spyro's ticket, seeing the small picture of him and Sparx with their Examinee Numbers being 2236 and 2235 next to Midoriya's, which is 2234. "Looks like me, Sparx, and Izuku will be in Battle Center B, unlike you." The Dragon got a glance of Bakugou's Exam Ticket seeing he'll be in Battle Center A. But he didn't seem to like it.

"Get your eyes off my card." He threatened, telling them. "Dammit. I was looking forward to crushing you and that bug of yours." Izuku then became concerned. "Speaking of...Where is Sparx?" Spyro points near his arm, revealing Sparx sitting next to it, giving a wave. _"Bzz Bzzt."_ The Dragonfly answered him right before Present Mic spoke as a model of an urban city appeared on the screen. "Okay, okay, let's check your targets."

Around the city, three dark pixelated figures appeared nearly around it, looking to be Robots. Each of them had a number of 1, 2, or 3, with the letter P next to them separately. "There are three types of Point Villains in every battle center. You'll earn points based on their level of difficulties, so you better choose them carefully." Just then a pixel version of Present Mic appeared on screen in a pixelated urban city walking towards Pointers One, Two, and Three, earning points after destroying them.

"Your goal in this trial is to use your Quirks to increase your scores by shredding these foe villains like a mid-saw guitar solo!" He then pointed towards the students, keeping up his grin. "But check it! Make sure you keep things heroic. Attacking other Examinees is a U.A. no-no, you dig?" Spyro gave a smirk. "Huh, looks like you're crushing no Examinee today." That caused the angry blond to grit his teeth from that taunt. Just then a student with blue-like hair, wearing glasses over his blue eyes, that's a row or two below them stood up and raised his hand.

"Excuse me, sir, I have a question."

Seeing this Present Mic pointed towards him. "Hit me!" Above the student a spotlight came on, allowing people to get a good look at him as he points at the paper, showing the 3 Robotic Villains, along with a fourth one, seen at the bottom right. "On the printout, you listed four types of villains, not three. With all respect, if this is an error on an official U.A. Materials then it is shameful." He indicated before continuing as he lowered the paper.

"We are exemplary students. We expect best from Japan's notable School. A mistake such as this won't do." He then points up at the rows above him. "Additionally, you two, the one with the unkempt hair and the other with the horns." They looked at him pointing towards themselves which the student gave a nod. "Yes, you two."

Now everyone was looking at them as the blue-hair with glasses points towards Izuku. "You have been muttering almost the entire time," He then points at Spyro. "And you were taunting the student next to him. Stop that. If you bother not to take this all seriously then leave." He began to stare fiercely at them. "You're both distracting the rest of us, along with that firefly." He said to Spyro, mentioning Sparx as a different flying insect. Mainly because of his healthy yellow glow.

"Hey calm down. That Dragonfly you're talking about is my friend and an Examinee." Spyro spoke, surprising the student and some of the others as the Dragon himself continued, gesturing a hand towards Midoriya. "Also, correction, my other friend here was apologizing to us for muttering earlier. He's just really excited about this Exam like the rest of us probably are?" He then points a thumb to Bakogou. "And I was just taunting him because he was planning on crushing us at one of the battle centers until it was ruled out."

Katsuki didn't like that, but kept silent, only to also keep himself from gaining more attention as Spyro tells the student. "Now, if you got a problem with what my friend is or what we're doing right, you can leave." The student, who now had eyes on him, was shocked that he was talked back by an Examinee. Not wanting to cause trouble, he just apologized before looking to the front of the room at the pro hero. "...I...I'm sorry. Please continue." He bowed before Present Mic began signaling with his arms again.

"All right, all right. Both of you sit down now, please." Present Mic asked as the two sat back down before he continued. "And Examinee No. 7111. Thanks for calling in with your request." He gave a thumb up to the said Examinee with the spotlight going off as the screen behind him turned, showing the darkened figure of the 4th Robot, going by the name, Zero-Pointer. "The Fourth Villain is worth zero points."

A 0P appeared right above the last Robot which he's pointing at. "That guy is just an obstacle will be throwing in your way." On the screen, the pixel of him is shown walking through the pixel urban city before encountering the Zero-Pointer. "There's one in every battle center." Suddenly Pixel Mic began to run away from the Pixel Robot until the coast was clear.

"Think as a herd that you need to avoid. It's not that it can't be beaten, there's kind of no point." Present Mic then notes. "I advise that my listeners try to ignore it and focus on the Pointers at the top of the chart." Everyone began to speak to one another quietly about the Zero-Pointer. While they did Spyro hummed, looking at the Zero-Pointer silhouette as Izuku whispered curiously to him and Sparx. "What do you think about this guys?"

The Dragon looked at his Dragonfly friend who buzzed to his ear, giving Spyro a smile. "I think it's a bluff." This surprised Midoriya. "What?" Spyro explains. "The Zero-Pointer isn't an obstacle we need to avoid, it's just another hunk of metal we have the option to take down." Izuku looked at the dark figure of the Robotic Villain on screen. "It's like a boss fight in a video game?" Spyro nods to him. "You can say that."

"And that's all I got for you, today. I'll sign off with a little present. A sample of our School motto." Everyone began to look back at Present Mic who gave the representation of U.A. High's slogan. "As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down. A true hero who overcomes life's misfortune." He then hums in delight.

"Now that's a tasty soundbite. You ready to go beyond..." He then shouts as the slogan appears on the screen behind him in capital letters. **"Let's Hear A PLUS ULTRA!"** Izuku began to look down at the ticket he holds in his hands, giving a smile. **"GOOD LUCK! Hope you practice hitting more than just books!"** Was what Mic said out loud to the students who started heading out towards the exit and to their assigned bus leading to their designated Battle Centers.

During this the three rejoined with their friends as they walk out, greeting one another before Hunter questioned. "So...What Battle Center are you going too?" He then held up his Ticket which Bianca held hers up too. "Bianca and I got Battle Center B."

"We got B as well." Spyro showed them his and Sparx's ticket to them with his pal nodding. "I'm going with you five too." Said Elora, showing them her Ticket. "It's like we're meant to work together..." Mumbled Izuku to himself before looking at the others. "What about you guys?"

"Huh...Sorry friends." Sheila and Bentley reveal their Tickets. "Looks like we're at A, eh?" The Yeti paused before giving a bit of a laugh realizing he just made a little pun. James Byrd then shows his ticket. "Going to Battle Center C." Agent 9 cheers with his card revealing he'll be in C too. "Ya-Hoo! Looks like will be kicking some Robot butts together Byrd!"

After revealing where they will be going for the mock battles, the 10 began to bid one another good luck on their battles before leaving towards their assigned bus. Before Sheila and Bentley got onto there's a voice called out. "Hey Bentley, Sheila!" They looked over and saw Spyro in line with the others heading to the bus going to Battle Center B. "Bakogou will be at your battle center, so be careful!" He shouted to them as they looked at their bus noticing their classmate/rival sitting in the front from the window.

"Ah no worries Spyro, will be fine!" Bentley shouted back to him with his large grin. "Just focus on your Battle Center and will focus on ours!" Sheila told Spyro who gave a nod before the two entered bus A, after them he, Sparx, and the 3 entered bus B with Agent 9 and Sgt. Byrd going into bus C. Meanwhile in bus B, Izuku who was sitting at a seat by himself behind one of his two friends was shaking a bit with a smile, excited about the Entrance Exam Hero Course they'll be taking soon. After a few shakes, Izuku shook his head, before taking a deep breath and exhale.

 _"Have to keep myself together and stick with half of my friends if we want to get into U.A. together."_ He thought to himself looking at U.A. itself before the bus drove away from it. After it was out of sight, Izuku looked down at his backpack before unzipping it, revealing the cloth covering whatever's underneath it. _"And I...I just have to hope that this and One-For-All will be enough to help me pass."_ He picks up the covered object which now seems to be round, giving a smile to it as the bus drives them and everyone else to Battle Center B.

* * *

 **Dante Watterson: Wow...I never thought I would be able to make it to the 4th chapter for one of my stories. Anyways, that's it for Chapter 4. Now that the group has completed training within the past 10 months with Izuku earning One-For-All from All Might, and his friends Spyro, Sparx, Elora, Hunter, Bianca, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Bentley, and Agent 9 knowing how to use their own Quirks that they've gotten or have to use different, they are now ready for the Hero Course to get into U.A. High School. But to those that wonder what their Quirks are and what object Izuku has, wait until the very next chapter comes out, I'm sure some of you would be surprised at what powers they'll have and what Izuku has. As for the Spyro and Elora part, no they are not together just yet, in the future yes, but not now. I would like to have that build up a bit more for them first before making it become official in the story. And to those still wondering where Moneybags is, he'll be appearing at some point in the story. As of now, savor Chapter 4 while I begin to make Chapter 5.**

 **Dante Watterson-Out**


	5. Chapter 5: Battling Bots

_**Chapter 5: Battling Bots**_

* * *

 **(Location: Battle Center B)**

After reaching their destination, every student who is now in workout clothing exited out of the bus and stood in front of what looked to be the entrance to the Battle Center, seeming surprised by the building-sized door right in front of them. Behind everyone were Izuku, Bianca, Hunter, Elora, Sparx, and Spyro who were looking at the door as well, hearing multiple people talk about the Battle Center on how much it must have cost to build it and how amazing U.A. is. During this, Izuku looks down at the covered object that's now in his hand, giving a smile to it again before giving a strict expression as he placed it into his pocket.

"Okay, this is it, guys. The moment we've been training for." Spyro told his friends who looked at him. "We're just a few steps away of going into U.A. We just have to stay positive, work together, get as many points as possible, and keep score. Got that?" Izuku and the others nod to Spyro before looking forward. But as they did, Midoriya caught a glimpse of someone in the far front and mumbled. "Wait, is that..."

He then realized who it was. "Is that what Izuku?" Elora asked with the four concerned. "It's that girl, the one that stopped me from falling with her Quirk." They looked forward and noticed her too. "The one with the light-brown hair that's fanning herself?" Izuku nodded to Hunter. "Why don't we go and introduce ourselves to her. You know let her know us better." Suggested Bianca, causing Modoriya to blush a bit before agreeing. "S-Sure...I-I do want to thank her for that."

"Then lets head over to her." Said Spyro as they began to walk towards the front. Before they could even interact with the girl a hand appeared in front of them. Ceasing them in place as they looked to see who it was. _'Oh, no. Not this guy again...'_ Spyro thought looking slightly annoyed at the student who looked over at the brown-haired Examinee. "Looks like she's focusing on the trails ahead. What were you all going to do? Divert her and ruin her chances of passing?"

"What? Now, why would we ever do that to another student?" Spyro asked the blue-haired Examinee, who remembers him immediately. "We were just going to go and thank her for saving my friend from falling earlier. Is there anything wrong with saying thanks to someone polite?"

The student noticed he had now made another mistake. As he was about to speak, to apologize a 2nd time and or to make a suggestion they began to hear others talking. "It's that Dragon kid who stood up for that student back in the auditory...What's his name?" One asked as another answered. "I think that goat girl said his name was Spyro?"

A third student then joined the conversation. "Spyro, huh? You think he'll pass?" The student next to him shrugged. "Don't know? Maybe, maybe not...But can't judge a book by its cover right?" This made the five a bit uncomfortable from some of the eyes that are on them now.

 _'I'm a Faun...why is it hard for them to know that?'_ The Faun thought, looking slightly mad at the student that called her, "goat girl". Before this could continue, the door in front of everyone began to open up, gaining their attention as Present Mic's voice echoed throughout the Battle Center. **"All-Right, Let's Start!"** As the Examinee's looked up at the tower where the pro-hero is at, Spyro looked at his and friends and told them with a smile.

"The door's open guys, let's get going!"

On cue, the six began to run inside leaving everyone in the dust. "Hey, Izuku need a little boost?" The Green-haired boy looked at the Dragon. "Uh...AH!" Before he could answer, Spyro ran under him, causing Midoriya to land on his back as he ran on four, picking up speed with Izuku holding onto his horns screaming. Hearing this, the rest of the Examinee's looked at the entrance and saw them already feet away from them. "Hey wait! He didn't even start the countdown!" One of them shouted before Mic told them.

 **"What are the rest of you Examinee's doing?! There are no countdowns in real battles! You need to get moving too!"** Present Mic began to gesture his arms as he spoke. **"Run, run, run listeners! You're wasting airtime here!"** Everyone soon began to run into the Battle Center as well but were a bit behind from the six friends that are already reaching the location of some of the Robots.

Speaking of, Izuku who remained on top of Spyro began to look around the area they're in now for any of the Pointers while holding onto the Dragon's horns. "Any luck?" Midoriya shook his head. "No, I don't see-?" Suddenly a building from the right in front exploded, revealing a Robot with the number 1 painted white on its arms, causing them to freeze in place as Izuku shouted. "A One-Pointer!" It looked in their direction with its red eye.

 _"_ _Targets acquired._ _"_ The 1P began to burn rubber as it heads towards them. _" Moving in for attack!" _As it began to close in on them Spyro gave a smirk and looked at the Cheetah. "Hunter, blind it!" Hunter nodded and took aim with his bow. "One blind Pointer, coming up!" He shot an arrow before raising a hand forward, blasting a gust of wind at the back of the arrow, causing it to blast right through the One-Pointers eye and head. _" Lost targets! Lost targets!"_

It continued its way towards the group still alive, but oblivious to where they're at now. Seeing this Spyro looked up at Izuku. "Hold on tight!" He did so, looking a bit shaken as Spyro ran towards the One-Pointer, ramming into its wheel, destroying it. "Now Izuku!" He looked up at the One-Pointer and grabbed it by its head with one hand while holding Spyro's horn in the other. He then pulled with all his might in an attempt to rip the Robots head off.

 **ZAP!** The sound of a laser was heard as Izuku felt the Bots head fling forward with exposed wires at its neck, causing him to let go as it hit the ground in front of the two, prompting Spyro to stop as Midoriya looked in surprise. "Did...Did I...?" Before he finished a voice far from them spoke.

 **"Got him!"** The two looked back and saw that the One-Pointers entire body was blown to smithereens. They then looked at the direction their friends were looking at and saw who had destroyed the rest of the One-Pointer. It was the prince-looking student from before who was looking at them with his back turned. He had light indigo eyes, long distinct eyelashes, longish blond hair, and a slim build. He's also wearing a white blouse, black workout pants, and brown shoes, along with a ring-shaped belt around his waist.

They noticed he was in a standing pelvic thrust pose with both of his arms behind his head and blue sparkling light glowing dimly from his belt. They looked up at him as he spoke. "Merci beaucoup." He began motioning his hands towards them.

"We made a great team taking down that One-Pointer together. Although, I won't be seeing all of you too much in the future." The student said in another pose with a wink and a sparkle coming off of his two fingers when he gave a slight wave before running off shouting. "Thank you and Au Revoir!"

The group just looked puzzled by the Examinee's words. "What did he mean by that?" Everyone shrugged. **"6 Minutes and 2 Seconds left!"** They looked to where the echoing voice of Present Mic came from and began to run. "That's not good, we need to get points fast!" Izuku told them as they ran until they've found more Robots. Six of them were One-Pointers, three were Two-Pointers, each with them with a number 2 painted yellow on their four legs, and the last two were Three-Pointers both with the number 3 painted red on both sides of their elbows.

"Look at that, just our luck!"

Spyro said with a grin as both Elora and Bianca jumped over them. "Will take care of the Two-Pointers!" Elora told them, smiling as she clutched her fists causing sclerophyll leaves to come out of her leaf bracelets above the back of her hands while Bianca opens her hands causing purple light and sparkles to appear in them. As they ran towards the three Two-Pointers, Hunter ran towards the six One-Pointers telling the three. "I got these guys!"

"Looks like we got the Three-Pointers guys!" The Dragon said to Izuku and Sparx as they head towards the two gorillas looking Three-Pointers. _" Targets acquired." _The two Large Bots said before heading towards them. Seeing this Spyro looked at the Dragonfly who looked back him, both giving a nod with Sparx picking up speed, which the Three-Pointers noticed. _" Missiles locked."_

They then launched five-to-ten missiles at the small Dragonfly who took a deep breath and began to spit out wads of fire from his mouth. Each one hitting the rockets that were coming towards him blowing them up, creating clouds of smoke around him. Soon Sparx emerged through the smoke peering at the two Robots before smiling, seeing the red tips of the missiles sticking out of the five holes on each Three-Pointers shoulders, taking another deep breath before firing at them.

 _" Missiles loc-"_

The Three-Pointers couldn't finish as both of their shoulders were blown to bits by the small fireballs that hit their rockets. "Three-Pointers dis-armed! Good job buddy!" Sparx buzzed happily from Spyro's words as the Dragon told Izuku. "Now it's time to take them down!" Midoriya nodded as they close in on them, while they did he took this time to look and see how the others are doing. Looking to the left he saw Hunter dodge a punch from a One-Pointer before flipping back a few times to avoid the bullets of one's Minigun, giving a smile as he did so.

 _'There's an opening!'_ Hunter said in thought as he landed on his feet, aimed and shot the One-Pointer in the eye before smacking the air to the right sending a small-yet strong gust of wind towards the one he hit, causing it to aim at the five Small Bots, pelting them each with bullets, causing them to explode one-by-one before being shot with another arrow through the chest, destroying it.

As Hunter smiled at the defeated One-Pointers, Izuku then looked to the right and saw Elora run behind a Two-Pointer, slicing its tail off before running under it with her arms out, using the sclerophyll leaves to cut through the four legs, disabling the Two-Pointer. On the other side, she turned towards its head and sliced the long neck, severing the head, destroying it, causing Elora to smile. Not paying attention, a Two-Pointer appeared behind her in a matter of seconds.

"Elora look out!" Before the Two-Pointer could even shoot from its tail at the Faun who looked at it, Bianca aimed her hand at its tail sending a violet ball of magic to it. With her hand still raised, the Rabbit looked at the other Two-Pointer and pointed towards it shouting. "Take This!"

A laser shot out of the Two-Pointers tail she's controlling, blowing up the other one's head, destroying it. Bianca then pulled her hand back, noticing she was losing her grip on the Medium Bot's tail which began to slowly move to her direction she asked with a nervous smile. "Uh...A little help?"

Elora nodded and jumped towards the tail, slicing it off. After doing that, Bianca then pulled out her turquoise wand from one of her pockets and jabbed it into an opening in the Two-Pointers torso, causing its torso to puff a bit before exploding. After seeing this Izuku looked forward just in time. "Now!" Spyro then directly kicked his back feet up, launching Izuku towards the Three-Pointer in front of them.

 **"AHHHHHHHH!"** Izuku's scream echoed throughout the Battle Center as he flew towards the armless Three-Pointer which was heading towards him. _'I have to think fast!'_ Midoriya thought to himself and looks down at one of his pockets. _'I can't use it now, I don't even know what it'll do yet?!'_ He then looks at his fist. _'And if I use One-For-All now then that's game over for me!'_ He looked forward again and closed his eyes with bits of tears leaving them. _'I hope this works!'_

He then kicked forward, yelling as both of his feet cave in the Three-Pointer's head, causing it to explode, sending him back, surprisingly landing on his feet with a skid, leaving him stunned for the moment. "I...I st-stuck the landing?" Midoriya studdered a bit before hearing a something crush with a thud. He looked over and saw Spyro standing in front of the 2nd wrecked Three-Pointer with an indented print of his forehead on its head.

"That takes care of that." Spyro then looked back at his friends with a smile. "Come on everyone we need to find and destroy more of these Pointers." He then began to run with the five following him to the next area. Soon as they reached it, they then stopped, noticing that some of the Examinees have destroyed almost every single Pointer from 1-to-3, leaving them nothing but scrap heap. "Whoa..." Izuku looked around before noticing the brown-haired student again. "It's her."

The others looked and saw the female as well. She ran up to two One-Pointers, one Two-Pointer, and one Three-Pointer, placing five of her fingers on each of them, causing a bit of a pink flash, causing them each to float in the air. Soon, the Examinee placed her hands together and shouted. **"Now, RELEASE!"** All four Pointers then fell from mid-air, breaking to pieces as they hit the ground. After panting she looked back at the Bots she destroyed, telling herself.

"Okay, that should at least be 28 Points." She then ran off. "28 Points? We only have 3." Izuku told Spyro before he told him. "Or 4, if the One-Pointer in the beginning counts." They were then interrupted by the sound of what was a vehicle and looked to see the blue-haired student again who ran full speed at one Two-Pointer thanks to the Engines he has in his calves before giving it a strong kick, blowing it to bits. "That puts me at 45!"

That shocks Izuku. "How did he get so many?!" Hunter tells him. "I don't know, but he didn't get him by staring at other people. Come on we need to shift into gear or else we're never getting into U.A." Izuku gave a nod and began to follow them to go find and fight off more Pointers.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, Location: U.A. Observation Room)**

"Clearly, the Examinees have no ideas of how many Villains are present nor their locations. They have limited time. Must cover a vase area. And hunt down every last target." In U.A. High School in a darkened security room, all of the faculty and academics, who are pro-heroes, are looking at all of the screens, showing all of the scholars that're running through their Battle Centers either searching and attacking Villain Bots or rescuing those that are in trouble.

The one that had started to speak was what looked to be a small animal with human intelligence, wearing what looked like blue pants, a colored matching vest with a white sleeved button up undershirt and a red tie. He gave a smile as he and the others watched the Examinees destroy robots as he told them.

"Some of them use information gathering abilities to plan out tactics." They all looked at a screen, showing a tall student with six web-like arms, using them to track the Villain Bots. "While others rely on speed to pull ahead of their peers." The 2nd screen showed the student with Engine calves skidding across the pavement on his feet. "Of course, remaining calm under pressure can be a great advantage."

The other screen only shows the blonde student with the French accent shooting another laser from his belt at some Bots, while somehow winking at the screen. "And as for pure power and combat skills." In the last screen showed Bakogou grinning, surrounded by broken Villain Bots with his hands smoking.

"The most successful students use a combination of all these tactics. They're the ones that rack up the highest scores."

When he finished all of those that're in the room began to look at three screens. One shows Izuku, Spyro, Sparx, Elora, Hunter, Bianca running together, saving students that're in trouble before attacking some of the Villain Bots, using their Quirks and or advantages to beat them. 2nd reveals Sgt. Byrd launches a missile at a Three-Pointer, somehow soaking it in h2O as Agent 9 shot a 2P to pieces with his Laser Blaster before pointing a finger at the 3P, firing a bolt which short-circuits and blows up the Large Bot. In the 3rd screen, it showed Bentley waving his Crystal Ice Club in a circle creating a large Ice Shield in front it from the bullets of the many 1P's miniguns, allowing Sheila to save a miniature student who's in a feeble position during the attack, grabbing him before forming some sort of rock-like shield on her arm as she jumped to safety.

"Hmm...I have to say, this years group looks very promising." A female pro-hero told them in what sounded like a satisfied-yet alluring tone. Soon another hero spoke, revealing to be Toshinori Yagi in true form. "Well, there's still plenty of time until it's over," Just then a protector on the panel in front of him lifted up, revealing a red button with the words, "YARUKI SWITCH" right below it. "The real test is yet to come." He then looked to his left. "Would you like to do the honors Professor?"

He asked as the Professor who was with the heroes, sitting right next to Yagi replied. "Why sure. And again, thank you all for hiring me. I really appreciate it." He then pressed the red button causing what was like an Earthquake inside certain parts of each Battle Centers. "Welcome Professor." All Might said to the Mole, before looking back at the screens. "Now, let's see how they react."

* * *

 **(Back in Battle Center B)**

Everyone who was in the large opened areas looked towards the direction of the explosions and quakes. As a very large figure began to emerge from the brown clouds of smoke every Examinee looked either completely surprised or frightened. Right there, casting a shadow above them, was the Zero-Pointer itself. It was multiple sizes larger than the One, Two, Three-Pointers themselves, having a torso as large as a building, arms that were the size of towers, and tank-like wheels big enough to crush U.A. itself.

"Uh...I never expected it to be that big." Spyro admitted to Sparx and the others, letting out a timid chuckle which soon faded. "I think I'm going to need a bigger bow and arrow..." Hunter looked at his said weapons worriedly. "It's like I'm staring into the eyes of death itself..." Said Bianca, looking almost pale by the 0P's eight red glowing eyes.

During this, Izuku who is completely terrified by the size of the Bot. "Whaaa...Isn't that a little extreme?" Before the others could respond back to him, Elora shouted. **"Everyone get back!"** Just as said, the Zero-Pointer reeled an arm back and landed a punch in front everyone who shielded themselves from the smoke that appeared. Doing what Present Mic told them, the Examinees except for the six began to run off, with the blue-haired examinee looking back at them, seeing some of the determination in them, except Izuku who looked on in fear with tears leaving his eyes.

"Izuku, keep it together," Spyro tried encouraging him as they look up at the Humongous Bot. "We'll find a way how to beat this thing." Hearing this Izuku looked at Spyro, shocked. "How are we going to beat that?!" He asked before telling them. "We need to go and find other Bots, we're barely up to 30 points and-" **"Less than 2 Minutes remaining!"** That made Midoriya jump and begin to speak out loud. "AH! We're almost out of time! We have to hurry before times runs out. If we find and destroy more Villian Bots we'll have a chance to getting into U.A. but if we stay here and try to fight off the Zero-Pointer all of what we've trained for would be for not-" **SMACK!**

Izuku shook his head before holding the side of his face where he was smacked at. He then looks down to see Spyro looking up at him and the others looking at them both. "Sorry..." Midoriya apologized for muttering an overreaction. "It's okay. We know it's an old habit of yours Izuku, but I told you to keep it together, didn't I?"

Midoriya gives a nod before the Dragon continued. "Ok, now that you are...Do you remember what you said to me back at U.A. about the Zero-Pointer being a boss fight in a video game?" Izuku nodded. "Yes...Why?" He questioned Spyro who asked him. "What do players receive if they beat that boss in under the time limit like the one we're in?" It took 3 seconds for the 9th One-For-All user to answer. "Points!" Spyro points at him before they all look back at the Bot.

"Correct! So if one of us finds a way to beat the Zero-Pointer before time runs out we might have a chance to-" Before he could finish a cry of pain was heard. "Oww!" They turned to look for the source of the sound before spotting someone near the rubble getting up, immediately knowing who it was. "It's that girl! Her leg is stuck!" Hunters shouted as he, Spyro, Sparx, Bianca, and Elora run towards the girl to aid her, Izuku stood in place, staring at the sight in front of him.

The girl that saved him from the fall, desperately trying to get her leg out the debris. His five of his nine only friends, all at the rubble trying to get her foot free as the 0P began to close in on them. Once close, it began to look down at them, clutching its big mechanical fist before reeling back, aiming right towards them. Right then and there, everything around Izuku began to slow down out of his fear of seeing those he cares for about to be crushed into a giant paste on the pavement.

Because of this, Izuku began to clench his teeth as one word rang throughout his mind.

 ** _'NO!'_**

He reached into his pocket taking out the cloth covered object while running towards the group, as he did so the wind blew away the cloth. And right there...The object in his hand was revealed. It was one of the many Orbs that have landed here in the World with Spyro and the gang. Speaking of, the Orbs, revealing to be Gold, was starting to shine brighter the closer he got to his allies. "Huh?" The six looked in the direction of the light, all looking wide-eyed, either by the golden radiance or the object itself.

* * *

 **(Back at the Observation Room)**

Every single Teacher was amazed at what they're seeing. Their eyes now glued to the screen showing Midoriya running with the Orb towards the Zero-Pointer. "Whoa, what's with the crystal ball that boy of yours has All Might? A good luck charm?" The said Symbol of Peace shook his head. "...I never gave him a good luck charm..." After telling the female hero, the Professor thought to himself, scratching his head while they watched. _'How on earth did Midoriya manage to find a Gold Orb?'_

* * *

 **(Battle Center B)**

Once close, Izuku clutched the Orb, causing it to glow brighter before vanishing into golden sparks. _'I'm not going to lose my friends because of you!'_ Unaware to Izuku, golden markings began to appear all over his body, only being apparent from his face and hands, even the strips of his green workout clothes and the soles and laces of his red shoes began to glow gold, there were even gold rings that began to appear in his eyes in between his green irises and black pupils.

"What's happening to him?!" The female student asked with nobody answering. Not even the five didn't say anything as their friend stopped in front of them, bending his knees as fire formed around his shoes before he blasted off in the air towards the Zero-Pointer who's fist was coming in fast, grabbing the attention of all Examinee's. "Is he seriously going to attack the Zero-Pointer head-on?!" One asked before another shouted. "He's gonna get squished!"

Unfortunately for that Examinee, he was wrong. Just as the giant fist was inches away from Izuku's face he acted fast and knocked it out of the way with his left arm, breaking it off from the wrist. He then brought his right arm down, forming a fist, causing a fire to form around it with the veins in his arms glowing red as he opened his mouth, yelling from the depth of his heart, causing a blaze of fire to blow from his mouth.

 **"SMMMMAAAAAASSSH!"**

With an uppercut mixed with the powers of One-For-All and the Gold Orb, the Robot Villain's head was knocked clean off from its body with the entire chin burnt and dented from the punch. Sparks shot from the circuits and wires hanging from the neck of the Humongous Bot's body which is in mid-air, falling back, exploding from the damage.

This left every single Examinee including Spyro and his friends astounded. Just as the body and soon the head of Zero-Pointer hit the ground, Present Mic's voice echoed throughout the Battle Center. **"Just One Minute Left!"**

"Huh?!" Realizing what he just did, Izuku began to look down at the Villain Bot he destroyed. _'Whoa...'_ Izuku looks at his arm which kept the gold and red glow long enough for him to get a good view of it before fading. He was stunned at the after results.

 _'That Orb...Did it prevent One-For-All's resentment from damaging my arm and legs?'_ He looks down at his legs when he said that in thought and sighs in relief with a smile...Before his eyes then shot open, realizing that he's about to fall almost a thousand feet from the air.

His scream echoed in the sky as he fell full speed towards the solid ground. Hearing his cry for help, the group looked up at the sky with Spyro looking at the buildings before shouting up. "Hang in there Izuku I'm coming!" He began to run on all four before jumping towards a building, using his nails to dig into the solid stone and climb it like a ladder with everyone watching.

 _'If I jump off at the right time, I should be able to catch him and glide down to safety.'_

The Purple Dragon watched Izuku fall counting down under his breath before jumping off the wall, opening his wings as he flew towards his falling friend, catching him. Sadly though just as he caught Izuku, his weight made it unendurable to glide, making them both fall full speed. As the ground came closer Midoriya mumbled under his breath with tears leaving his eyes again.

"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to di-" **Smack!** A hand lightly smacked the green-haired boy and Spyro in the face, causing Izuku and the Dragon to bob right above the ground. While floating they looked over at Hunter who held both of his hands up in defense. "Wasn't me guys."

They turned to the direction of the smack and saw the girl, floating with her injured leg in the air while hovering above the ground. She put her hands together at the fingertips, looking a bit sick. "And...Release..." The three of them laid on the ground softly, now safe and sound. After getting up Izuku looked over at the female Examinee who began to puke sparkling colors, for some reason, into a crater near them, still on the floor. "H-Hey, are y-you ok?" She began to wipe her mouth before giving a nod.

"Yes...A little nauseated, but I'll be fine." She gave a weak laugh to him before Spyro spoke. "What about your leg?" The girl looks at her said injured limb. "It's a little strained, I think...But I'm sure I can try and walk it off." She said, staying positive, but the Faun shook her head and made some sort of stem with small leaves stick out of one of her leaf bracelets. "It's more than strained."

Elora told her before breaking the stem from the leaf bracelet. After going over to the injured girl, she sat on one knee and handed the thin stalk to the student who grabbed it and looked at it puzzled. "They're healing herbs. Eat it and it'll heal you up in a matter of seconds." The girl nods and eats the herbs. Soon after swallowing, green aura began to surround her ankle, healing it as the bruises and cuts began to fade away or seal up.

"Can you stand?" Izuku asked curiously, now not studdering in that sentence as he helps lift the light-haired brunette off the ground and back to her feet. She began to move her foot a bit before telling him, the Faun that healed her, and the others that came to her aid.

"Now I can..." She smiled at them. "Thank you so much." The others gave a friendly smile back, with Izuku blushing up a bit since she was looking at him and Elora. Before they could respond back Present Mic interrupted. **"That's it...TIMES UP!"**

A siren began to alert all Examinee's throughout the Battle Centers they're at causing them to look up to the sound for a moment until it was over. After it was done Izuku, who looked absolutely shocked to find out times over, turns towards the Dragon, sounding a bit afraid. "A-Are you sure about the points?" Spyro nodded. "I'm sure of it." After telling him they looked forward and noticed some of the Examinee's looking at them, mumbling to one another about Izuku's powers, with one of them, being the student that probably, "helped" take down the One-Pointer in the beginning, mentioning how magnificent it was from the sparkles.

"It sounds like everyone's interested in what you did with your powers Izuku."

Just after Hunter told him that, a small old lady in some sort of lab coat and clothing arrived from behind the students, wearing yellow gloves and a blue visor with a pink helmet, she also had the back of her gray hair tied in a bun held by a syringe and was using a larger said needle as a walking cane. "Very nice, good work, all around."

Everyone turned their attention to her as she began to dig something out of her pocket. "You're heroes in my eyes, every single one of you." She then took her hand out and hovered it over a students hand, dropping some oddly familiar shaped candy into his hand. "Reward yourselves. Have some gummies." After passing by the student who thanked her for the gummies, she began to walk over to the group, noticing the female's torn ankle part of her workout pants.

"Are you kids okay?" They looked at her as the brunette said. "We are now. I was healed before the time ran out." This brought concerns to the old woman. "Healed?" Elora waved with a smile, getting the woman's attention. "Oh, I see," She gave a smile and raised her hand. "It's nice to meet a young girl with a healing Quirk." Elora began to blush as she shook her hand. "Thank you, miss...?"

The old lady reveals her name to them. "Recovery Girl, the School Nurse of U.A. High. And welcome." Recovery Girl then dug into her pocket again before placing gummies into Elora's hand. "Here you go. For you and your friends to share." After telling them, she then continued her job to make sure nobody else was injured during the Exam while those that are fine were escorted out of the Battle Center.

* * *

 **(The Observation Room)**

Most of the pro-heroes were shocked at what they had just witnessed from Battle Center B, but the one most shocked was All Might himself. He and the others knew Izuku was going to attack the Zero-Pointer as soon as he ran towards it, but they've never expected him to uppercut the Villain Bots head clean off its body, nor come out unharmed after the attack. Surprisingly the only ones that weren't startled by this were the Professor and the animal in the suit who was cheering when Izuku destroyed the One-Pointer.

"That was impressive." He said while finishing his cheers. Toshinori agreed with him. "It was...But that power...That wasn't just One-For-All he used." He admitted as flashbacks of the Orb vanishing in Izuku's hand before Izuku himself was covered in golden markings. "That Orb he had...Whatever it did, it made him stronger..." The flashback ends with Izuku's gold markings vanishing along with the red veins, revealing no harm from his Quirk. "It even prevented the backlashes I warned him about of One-For-All."

After he told them the pro-hero that looks like a block of cement asked. "Could it have been his Quirk?" Yagi shrugged, uncertain if it is or not. "He told me he was Quirkless...But there could be a possibility..." He looked back at the screen showing the green-haired student leave with his friends.

"I'm going to have a talk with him about that later to get some answers." The Professor looked at him, knowing that Izuku wouldn't be able to explain the situation he was in with the Orb. He looked at the screen at the ten worried. _'I knew that something like this was going to happen at some point.'_

The Mole himself looks over at the number one hero. _'Looks like I need to explain that to All Might when he's ready to question Izuku. And the others after that.'_ He finished his thoughts after looking at the rest of the pro-heroes that're in the room.

* * *

 **(A Week Later, Location: The Apartment Building, Nighttime)**

Inside of the Apartment belonging to the Midoriya's, Izuku was in the bathroom, taking a shower as it has been a week since he and his friends have taken the Entrance Exam. His eyes were closed with the shower head spraying water on top of his head, in his thoughts. "What are we going to do?" He asked himself.

"It's been a week since the Entrance Exam...I know Spyro said that Zero-Pointer could be worth points...But what if it's not? We only got 20 Points above...And the others have 20 Points below. How will we get in if that's the only results of the Test?" He let out a sigh as the Gold Orb came into his mind. "I know I have a Quirk now, but that Orb...It protected me from the effects of One-For-All..." The Orb then vanished into sparkles. "Now that it's gone, there's no telling what'll happen to me if I have to use One-For-All again."

After some minutes have passed, he turned off the shower, grabbing a towel and began drying himself off. He then exits out of the shower and began to get dressed for the night. After putting on his shirt last, he went towards the door, but stops, noticing that the room for some reason was starting to look a little bright. "Hm?" He then looked up towards the light above him, seeing that it was glowing normally.

"That's odd?" He began to look around for the source of the bright light. "Where's the light..." He looked down slowly, noticing the glow becoming brighter. "Coming...F-From...?" The glow was emanating from underneath his shirt. Seeing this Izuku immediately stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom causing a shocked expression to appear on his face.

In a few seconds, Midoriya pulled down the front neck of his shirt, shaking as it's revealed what that glow is. "N-N-No way..." The same Orb that he had used to defeat the One-Pointer had reappeared and somehow embedded itself within his chest.

For some reason it was no longer the same gold color that it was from before, now it's just a dark green, similar to his hair and eye color, noticeably the two gold strips of metal that're a part of the Orb and connect to a circle formed an X on the front of his chest, sorta like a symbol. Instantly Izuku let out a short scream.

 **"AHHH-Mmph!"**

He quickly covered his mouth to avoid startling his mother and prevent anyone else from hearing him. After he stopped, he moved his hands from his mouth and looked back at the Orb, this time lifting his shirt upwards, getting a better view of it. _'T-This can't be real!'_ In his instincts, Izuku grabbed the front of the Orb and began to pull. Gritting his teeth from the bit of discomfort as he desperately tried and pull the Orb out, only to stop and catch his breath from all the pulling.

"It is..." He looked at the Orb in fear. He knows that everyone including his friends at Battle Center B knows about the Orb since he used it against the Zero-Pointer, but that's not what he's afraid of. It's Bakugou that he's afraid of, he doesn't know anything about the Orb at all.

Of course, it would've been easy for Izuku to reveal to Katsuki if he ever asked about it. But now that it's planted itself into his torso it's just going to make it difficult. After looking at the Orb the sound of the doorknob is heard turning. Quickly, Izuku covered the Orb back up with his shirt as the door opened, revealing his mother, Inko Midoriya, looking absolutely frightened. "Izuku are you ok?!" He began to give a nervous smile and tells her.

"Y-Yes, I'm ok...Why?" His mother tells him, sounding less panicked now. "I heard you scream!" He tried to act fast to explained, hoping his mother believes him. "Oh, that! I uh..." He looks at the mirror. "I Thought I saw someone standing behind me from the mirror. Sorry if I scared you."

He scratched the back of his head as Inko looked at the mirror and at the wall behind him, seeing his shadow before sighing in relief. "It's ok Izuku. But please don't scream like that again, I almost had a heart attack." She mumbled the last part of her sentence under her breath before walking away towards the living room. Once out of sight, Izuku sighed himself muttering as he leaves the bathroom.

"That was a close one..." After closing the door behind, the sound of frantic knocking is heard from the front door, causing him to look in the direction as a voice is heard. "Izuku, are you in there? Answer the door this is important!" As told he began heading to it as he said. "I'm coming, hang on!" After opening the door, he revealed his friends/neighbors.

Before he could ask, Spyro held out a letter with a red stamp to him. "We finally got our test results from U.A.!" Midoriya's who looked confused. "Your test results?" Hunter shook his head. "No, Our test results, all ten of us. Look at the envelope." Midoriya looked down as asked at the letter before becoming wide-eyed, seeing his name on it with theirs. Seeing this he allowed them inside as he said while leading them to his room. "Mom, the letter from U.A. came in!"

* * *

 **(Izuku's Bedroom)**

Inside the group was behind Izuku who sat on his chair in front of his desk, looking down at the letter, unsure if they want to open it or not. Not even a minute or two, Agent 9 began to become impatient, biting his nails before letting out an anxious groan. "Can we open the envelope now and see our results? This is too much pressure, I want to know if we passed or not!"

"Agent 9, behave yourself!" Sgt. Byrd told him, causing the Space Monkey and some of the others to wince a bit. Noticing this Byrd gave a sigh before speaking. "Apologies for raising my voice Agent 9. We are all pressured about this too, but we must be patient. Give Izuku time in his thoughts with no distractions and he'll open the letter sooner than later." After telling him Hunter questioned in a whisper. "Why did we decide to let him open it again?"

Bianca answers, whispering as well. "We helped throughout most of the time in the Battle Center Hunter...Even though he took down that Zero-Pointer it's still best to let him open and see if we're all accepted into U.A." After she finished Izuku gave a serious expression before grabbing the letter before pulling it, startling some of the group. "Wait don't open it with force you're gonna rip-" Bentley couldn't finish as Izuku had already ripped it in half, revealing not a piece of paper but a circular device.

"It...?"

After the device hit the desk and stopped moving, a light began to shoot from it and up to the wall above revealing a close-up of All Might face, in his muscular form. **"Booyah! I am here as a Projector!"** Izuku nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw and heard who it was. "All Might? Wait...I-Isn't this from U.A.?" He looked at the device before looking back at the screen. "But...How?!" All Might, now away from the camera, revealed to be in a yellow suit continues.

 **"I know that it has been a while, but with great power like this, comes with a great amount of paperwork!"** He coughs a bit, looking to have swallowed to prevent blood from spraying from his mouth again before bowing down. **"My apologies youngsters. Boys, Girls, and Bug. The truth is...I didn't come to this city just to fight villains..."** He then points a thumb to himself, keeping his large grin. **"You are all looking at one of the two newest U.A. Faculty Members!"**

Hearing this Izuku and Spyro questioned. "You're seriously going to be working at U.A.?" "Who's the other Faculty Member that was hired?" All Might gave a nod before the familiar Mole appeared from the right of the screen, waving to the group who were surprised to see that he's the 2nd one. He gains All Might's attention, whispering to him as he responds back. **"Yes, what seems to be the problem?"** He listened carefully to the Professor. **"Who's showboating?"** The Professor points to him.

 **"Oh, sorry for that. I'll wrap it up after I show them something first. We both know it's important."** The Mole nods and whispers another thing to him, causing the symbol of peace to look a bit uneasy. **"I have to do how many of these things?"** He is shown the clipboard causing a bead of sweat to leave his head as he let out a worried laugh and shrugged. **"Right! So, moving on!"**

When the Professor was out of sight All Might cleared his throat. **"Even though all of you passed the Written Test, each of you only got combat points that were either a 20 high-or-below in the Practical Exam...Sorry."** Hearing that shocked Izuku and his friends, causing him to clutch his own knees and almost break into tears. All of them shocked except Spyro, who kept his eyes on the screen.

 **"Fortunately there were other factors."**

Hearing that made a smile slowly form on the Humanoid Dragon's face as the others looked up too, including Izuku. **"But before we get to that. I got another surprise, here!"** He points a remote at the screen behind him. **"A short for your viewing enjoyment!"** Just as the screen is on it shows recording, revealing that girl that the six have helped in Battle Center B, walking towards someone off screen as she spoke.

 _"Excuse me, do you have a sec? Sorry to interrupt."_ Izuku then told the others. "Hey, it's that nice girl." All Might explains to them. **"She showed up after the Exam to talk about you and your friends, young man."** All Might pointed towards Izuku, guessing where he would be sitting at. "Huh?" They all said as All Might raises his hand to his ear. **"What does she have to say?"** He then gestures an arm towards the screen behind him. **"You all have to stay tuned and find out!"**

They looked at the recording of the girl who began to describe Izuku to Present Mic who was revealed. _"Do you know the boy with the really messy green hair and freckles? It's hard to describe his face. He's kinda plain looking...He was with four others and a Dragonfly."_

"That's me she's talking about." Said Midoriya as they listen on to the girl. _"I was wondering...Would it be possible to give them some of the points that I earned? I heard one of them say something about him being excited to enroll in U.A. earlier...And hearing how many points they got just sounds crazy...How can someone that attempts to take down a huge Villain all by himself barely get enough points in the end, along with his friends who help others like me?"_

They all kept silent and listened, looking amazed as the girl continued. _"They would've had a better score if they didn't stop to help me!"_ She closed her eyes. _"They saved me! I have to make it up for them!"_ Izuku began to stand up while they watched. _"Please sir, can't you just...Give them my points?"_ The screen zooms out revealing All Might facing away from them, watching the video as well as he says.

 **"You all have Quirks, yes. But it's your actions that inspire others."** Izuku and the rest smiled at that while All Might turns towards them. **"And that is why I am here. You see, the Practical Exam wasn't great on combat alone."**

It goes back to the screen as Present Mic tells her. _"Thank you for showing up to the station with your request. But there's no reason to give them your Points. They're starting well on their own. And trust me, you weren't the first one to ask."_ He pats her head saying the last sentence.

"There were others willing to give up their points for us?" Izuku said astonished before All Might walks in front of the screen. **"How can a hero reject someone who's committed to protecting others, no matter the possible outcomes to him or herself? After all, that's what makes a hero."** He continues on. **"And that's what my Alma Mater is about...Training those who risk their own lives for the greater good...So we have Rescue Points!"**

When he shouted, the camera panned to the left showing a Leaderboard of the students that had gotten the highest points in the Practical Exam as All Might calls their names, revealing their place on the board. **"A panel of judges watch. And they award points to heroic acts beyond fighting villains."** After saying that he began to shout their names.

 **"Izuku Midoriya: 78 Rescue Points! Spyro Dragon and Sparx Dragonfly: 75 Rescue Points!"** Izuku looked on amazed as Spyro high-fived Sparx with his finger. **"Elora Faun: 73 Rescue Points!"** Elora covered her mouth seeing and hearing how many she scored. **"Hunter Cheetah: 69 Rescue Points! Bianca Rabbit: 68 Rescue Points!"**

Bianca cheered as before being brought into a hug by Hunter as they laughed. **"Sheila Kangaroo: 53 Rescue Points! Bentley Yeti: 52 Rescue Points!"** Shiela pumped a fist in the air as Bentley clutched his into a fist close to his chest with a grin. **"Sgt. James Byrd: 50 Rescue Points! Agent 9: 46 Rescue Points!"** Byrd stood proud with a smile. "Now That's What I'm Talking About!" Shouted Agent 9 happily. **"Ochako Uraraka: 45 Rescue Points!"** Soon after he finished, the Leaderboard appeared, showing them all their places on the Entrance Exam.

 _ **( Examination Result)**_

 **1\. Izuku Midoriya- Villain Points [23] Rescue Points [78: (101 Points)**

 **2\. Spyro Dragon & Sparx Dragonfly- Villain Points [25] Rescue Points [75]: (100 Points)**

 **3\. Elora Faun- Villain Points [24] Rescue Points [73]: (97 Points)**

 **4\. Bianca Rabbit- Villain Points [21] Rescue Points [68]: (89 Points)**

 **5\. Hunter Cheetah- Villain Points [20] Rescue Points [69]: (89 Points)**

 **6\. Katsuki Bakogou- Villain Points [77] Rescue Points [0]: (77 Points)**

 **7\. Eijiro Kirishima- Villain Points [39] Rescue Points [35]: (74 Points)**

 **8\. Ochako Uraraka- Villain Points [28] Rescue Points [45]: (73 Points)**

 **9\. Sheila Kangaroo- Villain Points [19] Rescue Points [53]: (72 Points)**

 **10\. Ibara Shiozaki- Villain Points [36] Rescue Points [32]: (68 Points)**

 **11\. Itsuka Kendo- Villain Points [25] Rescue Points [40]: (65 Points)**

 **12\. Bentley Yeti- Villain Points [11] Rescue Points [52]: (63 Points)**

 **13\. Tenya Iida- Villain Points [52] Rescue Points [9]: (61 Points)**

 **14\. Tetsutetsu Tetsutesu- Villain Points [49] Rescue Points [10]: (59 Points)**

 **15\. James Byrd- Villain Points [8] Rescue Points [50]: (58 Points)**

 **16\. Fumikage Tokoyami- Villain Points [47] Rescue Points [10]: (57 Points)**

 **17\. Agent 9- Villain Points [10] Rescue Points [46]: (56 Points)**

 **18\. Yosetsu Awase- Villain Points [50] Rescue Points [6]: (56 Points)**

After it went away, it reveals All Might facing away from the screen before turning fully towards them standing in one of his iconic poses. **"Congratulations for passing the Exam with Flying Colors!"** After telling them, Izuku began to tear up and asked. "Whoa...Is this some kind of joke...?" Spyro shook his head, keeping his grin. "This is real Izuku! We're at the top!" All Might then held a hand out to the screen. **"Welcome, Izuku. Spyro...And everyone else...All of you made it, and are now a part of the Hero Academia."** Izuku began to wipe the tears away from his eyes before looking back up at the projector with a smile.

"Thanks, All Might."

* * *

 **Dante Watterson: Chapter 5 complete. The group of friends got enough Points to get into the Hero Academia, U.A. High, with Izuku, Spyro, and Sparx being at the top to have more than 99 Points. As you've read from this chapter, some of Spyro, Sparx, Elora, Hunter, Bianca, Sheila, Byrd, Bentley, Agent 9's Quirks have been revealed throughout the Practical Exam, it may be obvious to what some of their Quirks are, but the names aren't released yet. And for the revealed Gold Orb Izuku used at the end of the Practical Test that has reappeared after a week, grew attached to him. Literally. As some of you might ask, will that Orb be some sort of Secondary Quirk for Midoriya? The answer is yes. The Orb's a part of Izuku now. Also, to those wondering why this Chapter came out a little early in the story, I am gonna be honest, I'm a little quick when it comes to fighting sometimes. Now, I'm on my way to do the next part of the story, Chapter 6.**

 **Dante Watterson-Out**


	6. Chapter 6: First Day At UA

_**Chapter 6: First Day at U.A.**_

* * *

 **(Next Day, Location: Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, Early Morning)**

Close to the waves of the Ocean, All Might in his normal form stood there, watching the ocean currents. _'Come on...They should be here by now...'_ He had contacted Izuku yesterday night, asking for him and the others to meet him back here at the beach today, not only to congratulate and speak with them but also to ask the now 9th user of One-For-All about that Gold Orb he used. As if on cue of his question, the sound of running was heard. He turned his head to see and saw it was the ten. Before he could even speak Izuku shouted.

 **"Hi, All Might!"** Everyone looked at him startled, All Might sprayed blood from his mouth in between his teeth hearing his hero name. Byrd quickly covered Midoriya's mouth with his flipper, whispering. "Are you trying to expose him to the public?!"

He shook his head no. "All Might's here!" "No way where is he?!" Two civilians, likely a couple were heard over at the small hut nearby. Toshinori's blood went cold as he acted fast. "Midoriya quick before my covers blown...Say it was a mistake." Izuku gave a slight nod and shouts to the two people. "It was a misunderstanding! No All Might here!" Hearing the two complain, believing his words, they sighed in relief. "That was a close one..." Bentley told them with a grin. Yagi held up his hand, giving a smile to them.

"Congrats on getting in everyone."

They smiled and each high-fived the number one hero. "Thank you. We couldn't have done it without your help." All Might nodded. "Yep...Speaking of which, I wanted to ask you something." He brought curiosity to Izuku and his friends. "Sure, what is it?" All Might's smile faded.

"Did you lie to me?" Now they were confused. "...Lie? L-Lie about what?" Toshinori tells him. "About being Quirkless Midoriya." He explains while flashbacks of Izuku taking down the Zero-Pointer began. "Back when you and your friends were getting that girl out of the rubble, you had some kind of yellow glowing Orb and used it with One-For-All to take down the Zero-Pointer...Was that your Quirk?"

The flashbacks ended, showing Izuku who was shocked. He didn't know All Might was watching them take the Practical Test. Immediately he shook his head and his hands. "N-No it's not. Believe me, I-I would never lie about being Quirkless." Yagi and the others listened to him continue, now starting to sound calm. "That Orb was something I found in a rusted bowl hours before we went to take the Entrance Exam. W-when I picked it up it started glowing." He looked down at his hand that had the Orb in it.

"It felt as if it was pumping some sort of energy through my body...It helped me clean the beach in time that morning, I even double checked." He clutched his hand, finishing that sentence. "So that's why the beach was completely spotless." Izuku nodded to Hunter. "I kept it in my backpack for the Practical Test and used it on the Zero-Pointer when it tried harming them." He looked over at the five who looked back at him.

Izuku looks back at All Might who spoke. "I see...Okay, I believe you...But what happened to the Orb? It vanished before you even jumped in the air...Did it ever come back?" Izuku looked a little nervous from that question. "Well, u-um...I guess you could say that." All Might raised a brow. "Y-Yesterday before we got the letter, the Orb reappeared...B-but not where I expected it to be." Toshinori had a puzzled look on his face.

"If it reappeared, then where is it?" Spyro asked with a brow raised, examining him to see where the Orb is at. Knowing it's pointless to lie, Izuku let out a sigh. "...Promise me you won't freak out if I show you where it's at?"

"Uh...Sure?" Izuku grabbed the bottom of his gray hoodie and lifts the front of it up. All of them looked on, bewildered at what they're seeing with their own eyes. "...How did it get lodged in your chest?" Midoriya looks at the Orb and shook his head while bringing the front of his hoodie down. "I don't know? The second I got dressed for bed yesterday it just appeared there out of thin air."

Elora asks. "Have you tried pulling it out?" He nodded. "Yes, it hurt when I did it...Felt like I was pulling out one of my muscles." Some gave a cringe expression hearing that as All Might hummed. "Maybe it's best to leave it alone...If it hurts that bad then removing it would just make it worse." Izuku seemed a bit frightened by that. "Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Asked Spyro who Izuku tells with teary eyes.

"I forgot when you guys came to me with the letter!"

Hunter speaks to Izuku, calming him. "Whoa, chill dude. We just wanted to know why because that Orb belonged to-" He covered his own mouth, now making a mistake as well. Even though he covered up it was already too late. "You...Know who's Orb that was?" Toshinori sounded a bit surprised as Hunter gulped a bit and nods. "Yeah...It was, uh..."

"It was mine." They looked at the direction of the voice and spotted a brown and white fog with glasses head towards them, which then solidified into a small figure, revealing to be the Professor. Surprising to Izuku and All Might. "You made it?" The Mole Scientist nods. "What are you even doing here?" Asked All Might while he raised a brow.

"I'm here because I knew something like this was going to happen after I saw Izuku with the Orb." He looked at the youngster before looking at the nine behind to him. "If I didn't show up here, well...It would've been hard for them to explain this situation." He shrugged before looking back at the hero who spoke. "Oh...So that Orb, it's..."

"One of my Oldest creations that I've made in the past. I've been using them for as long as I can remember." He exaggerated, keeping their true backstory a secret. "Them? T-There's more than one?" The Mole looks back and tells the green-haired lad. "Yep. 64 of them to be exact." Toshinori spat out blood and covers his mouth for the moment, shocked. _'There's that many here?'_ He thought while the Professor explains. "During our travel, we hit a complication that caused us to lose every single one of them here in Musutafu Japan."

Izuku and Yagi already know who that complication was. "Ripto?" The Professor nodded. "He attacked us." He looked at the nine. "They managed to defeat him, but at the cost, we lost the Orbs. The ones that brought us here in the first place." Professor clears his throat and gave a smile. "Even though we don't have them all at the moment, will have all the time we need to search and get them back." He looks at Izuku.

"And seeing that Midoriya had found at least one of them, it looks like we're off at a good start." After finishing, Agent 9 curiously asked while scratching his head. "Is that it?" "Well eh...No." The Professor walked over to All Might, standing by his side, facing the youngsters. "I also came here for another reason, which I'm sure Toshinori was going to tell you." He looked at All Might who looks back before realizing. "Right."

He said before looking at the group. "It's about me and the Professor-" Spyro interrupts him. "Are going to be new Teachers at U.A. now. We got it in the letter." He smiled with his arms crossed. "Is that the reason why we never heard from you for the entire week?" Toshinori answers the Dragons question. "Yes. We were told not to tell anyone about it until they made it official. Hell...It was even a busy week with all the paperwork." He began to face the ocean when he finished the last sentence. Everyone just stood silent for a moment after that until Izuku broke the silence.

"I almost forgot," He looks at two soon-to-be U.A. Teachers. "All Might, Professor..." They looked at him. "When I used the Orb back at the Practical Test, One-For-All didn't damage me like I was told it would. Is there a reason why?" Yagi didn't know why either and just looked at the Professor for an answer. Which came soon after he finished humming. "I think I know why."

The rest looked at him as he took out his pencil and notebook and began to write. "When you activated your Quirk at the same time, One-For-All must have somehow interacted with the Gold Orb and formed some sort of stability within your body, allowing you to have full control over it without any repercussions."

"So, as long as the Orb's with him, he won't get hurt?" The Professor looks at Elora. "Maybe...I'll have to run a DNA Test on Izuku back at the apartment to see what the Orb is capable of now that it's a part of him." After telling them Midoriya asked. "So there might be a chance the backlashes will still happen?"

The Professor nodded. "If that's the case, then you're just going to have to learn how to control your Quirk until your body can handle it." Said Toshinori as he picks up two nearby cans by his feet and looks back at Izuku. "I just need control?" The hero nods.

"Right now you're flooding with energy, if that continues you'll be putting yourself at risk. But with that Orb, it'll keep that power sealed, never to overflow. But if it's limited then with some training, your body will begin to hold it better." Suddenly he bulked up into his hero form and crushed the two cans as if they were made of aluminum foil. **"And after that, One-For-All will be yours to** **hold."** The green-haired boy and his friends smiled, but it faded away when the couple from before in the distance noticed. "It is All Might!"

The said hero winced, remembering those two were still there, luckily not noticing his transformation from skinny to bulk. "No way, where did he come from?!" Before they could even head towards them, All Might runs the opposite direction of the two. **"Right now we run!"** The nine he had trained began to follow him as the Scientist Mole himself waves bye to them as he heads back to the Apartment to set up the DNA Testing machine while the others run with All Might to continue their training until the day they begin U.A.

* * *

 **(April, Location: The Professor's Apartment, Early Morning)**

In the hallway of the Apartment Complex, Spyro and his friends began to leave their Apartment, preparing to head off to U.A. where their Professor had left at hours before they even woke up. After they got out, wearing U.A. uniforms made for each of them with their backpacks on their backs, Elora shut the door behind her and locked it up with the spare key the Professor made in case he wasn't around. "Okay...Before we leave, are all of you sure you have everything you need?" The Faun earned a nod from her friends, allowing her to place the key into her backpack.

"Great, all we need is Izuku and will all be heading our way." On cue, the group headed over to the door leading to the Midoriya's residence, which opened up, revealing the said green-haired boy himself. After shutting the door behind him he noticed the nine. "All set?" He looks at the Dragon and gives a nod with a confident look. The ten of them walked off as Izuku looked back and waved. "Bye Mom!" His Mother waved back with a smile. "Bye Izuku. Get there safe!" She then shut the door. And with that, the group walked off, leaving the apartment to head towards their Hero Academia, U.A.

* * *

 **(Location: U.A. High School)**

"1-A...1-A...Where's 1-A?" Izuku muttered as they walk through the very large hallways, searching for the classroom they've been set at. Before running any further he shouted. "Stop!" The group did so, nearly skidding the floor with their shoes, bare feet, hooves, or nails, due to certain shoes not fitting some of their sizes or shapes. "This is it."

They looked at the door that had a large 1 and A, painted red on it along with a dash in between, the A also had a window. "Whoa...The door is huge." Looking at it made some of them feel a bit small...Or smaller depending on their size and height. "I'm honestly in the state of surprise here..." Admitted Bentley to everyone. "The most promising students in the country are waiting behind that door." Said Izuku before two clouds appeared around his head, revealing Bakugou and the Examinee with glasses, both clouds were blown into nothing but ashes by Spyro's Flame Breath, surprising Izuku who looked at him.

"You don't have to worry about them." He began to walk towards the door with the others following. "H-How did you know that?!" Asked Izuku who's a bit shaken by this before Spyro answered. "If anything was to make you worry this much about your first day in U.A. it's them."

Sparx buzzed in agreement as his childhood friend opens the door. While he did Izuku sighed and told them. "I...Just hope we're in a different class from them. Then maybe the first day will turn out fine for all of us." His beliefs were soon overruled as two familiar voices were heard inside just as they opened the door.

"Take your feet off of that desk this instant!"

"Huh?!" The group looked at the two in annoyance. _'You gotta be kidding me...'_ They thought and watched as the two argue. "It's the first day and you're already disrespecting this Academy by scruffing up school property like it's nothing!" Katsuki kept his menacing grin and talked back to him. "Who cares? And what's the matter with you, old School stick a ruler in your ass or something?"

The student talking to him looked like he was going to yell something back at him, but stopped himself. _'No. I refuse to start a fight on the first day.'_ He thought before Katsuki demanded. "By the way, what School did you come from?" Thinking this is now going off good the student answered him in a calm tone, yet with the same look on his face. "Let's just start over then. Hi, I'm Tenya Iida and I'm from the Soumei Private Academy."

"Soumei huh? What you think you're going to be better than me or something? I'm gonna have fun beating you to a pulp." The student, now revealed as Tenya Iida gasped, looking appalled by his words. "You would dare threaten me? Your own classmate? Are you even sure you're in the right School?!" Tenya asked now worried. Katsuki rolled his eyes away before noticing the group at the doorway. Iida noticed as well. "It's them." Everyone turned to look at the group, causing Izuku to look up a bit nervous as he greeted with a small wave. "Uh, hi...!" Before the other could greet as well Iida greeted to them loudly. "Good morning!"

He then started marching towards them like a wind-up toy. "It is nice to meet you again, my name is Tenya Iida from the-" Spyro tells him. "We already know." Tenya stopped. His eyes to vanish under his glasses for the moment. "The name's Spyro." The said Dragon greeted. He looked at the nine and pointed to them with a thumb. "And these are my friends. Izuku Midoriya, Sparx, Elora, Hunter, Bianca, Sheila, James, Bentley, and Agent 9." They each gave a wave or greeted their classmates.

"It's uh...Super nice to meet you." Izuku said as Iida stood in the spot he froze at and told them. "Spyro and Izuku Midoriya." They looked at him. "You two realized there was something more to the Practical Exam didn't you?" He asked, making them raise a brow before he acknowledged them. "You both must be very perspective and I completely misjudged the both of you. I admit as a student, you are both greatly superior to me." A bead of sweat drip down their heads. Tenya speaks again as he bows. "I uh...Also, apologize for my rude behavior from before. I shouldn't have called you out like that during the Exam...Twice."

Spyro gave a bit of a smile and grabbed his hand, surprising Tenya as he shakes it. "Apology accepted. Just, make sure that doesn't happen again, alright?" Tenya nodded as another familiar voice spoke out from behind them. "Hey, I recognize that messed up hair...It's you guys!" The four in the back moved out of the way of the doorway, revealing the girl from before that was saved by Izuku and his five friends, Ochako Uraraka.

She greeted them and began to tell them, how awesome it was when Izuku took down the Zero-Pointer during the Practical Exam, even almost reenacting the uppercut he gave him, even adding in how they helped her out of the rubble and healed her injured leg, causing Midoirya to blush uncontrollably and look away while covering his eyes as he spoke.

"Oh, hey hi. Well uh...I guess I suppose we should be thanking you for going in and talking to Present Mic." Ochako stopped and looked confused, along with a few other students who heard that. "Huh? How did you know about that?" While Uraraka questioned the group who tried to explain, Bakugou looked on angrily at the ten, mostly the six that were in Battle Center B.

Ever since Katsuki got the letter from U.A. and was told about his passing he was utterly pissed off after the Examination Results revealed that he only got 6th place on the Leaderboard while Izuku and his friends got 1st to 5th. The day he, Izuku and the group were brought to the principle's office in Aldera Junior High to be congratulated by the principal himself for their acceptance into U.A. Katsuki wanted to drag Midoriya up to the roof, hold him up by the collar of his clothes and pin him to the wall, yell at him, and demand answers to how he got in and how he beat his score.

But thanks to the others being there with Izuku, Bakugou could do nothing but scowl at them until their days at Aldera Junior High were over...But now that they're in U.A. and in the same class he's gone back to glaring at them. He now thought to himself, looking directly at Izuku. _'I swear after I figure out how Deku got in, I'm going to ruin him.'_ Bakugou looks at Izuku's friends, giving a menacing grin. _'When he's gone, they'll be next.'_ He then looked away with a serious expression. Just as Uraraka was about to continue talking, a tired out tone interrupted her.

"If you're here just to talk and make friends then I suggest that you pack your stuff and leave now."

They all looked at the doorway, at first seeing nobody before looking down, seeing a sleepy-looking man with long black hair spilled on the floor, he was in a sleeping bag that's a shaded yellow. His appearance made the students feel a bit of discomfort. "Welcome to U.A.'s Hero Course." He unzips the bag a bit and takes a sip out of a juice pouch that was in his hand inside the bag. After finishing it he stood up and fully emerges from the sleeping bag.

"It took eight seconds for all of you to shut up. That isn't going to work here." He's revealed to have a very long silver scarf wrapped around his neck right above his black clothing. "Time is precious...Rational students would understand that." Everyone looked at him with Spyro thinking to himself. _'Jeez, he looks like he lived his life without getting a moment of sleep...What kind of Pro-hero is he supposed to be?'_ The worn out Pro-hero looks at the rest of the class and announces. "Hello, I'm Shouta Aizawa..." He blinks. "Your Teacher."

 ** _'Our Teacher?!'_** Everyone thought. During this, Shouta digs for something out of the sleeping bag. "Right, let's get to it..." He pulled out some Gymnastic Uniforms that are each the colors red, blue, and white with U.A.'s logo. "Put these on and meet me at the field outside." They all blinked concurrently, staring at the uniforms before each grabbing the ones they're given, leaving the homeroom to change in their locker rooms and then head out.

* * *

 **(Outside)**

 **"What? A Quirk Assessment Test?!"**

Almost all of the students shouted before Ochako asked. "But what about the Introduction?!" Shouta, now facing away from his class said. "If you truly want to make it into the big leagues you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies such as that." Some of them were shocked by his words. "Here at U.A., we aren't tied to traditions." He then looks at them, fully turning around soon after.

"That means I'm entitled to run my class whatever I see fit." Others gasped hearing this as Aizawa continues while he takes out a phone and goes through it. "All of you have been taking regulated Tests for most of your lives...But none of you had the opportunity to use your Quirks in Physical Exams before."

He shows them the screen of his phone, revealing their stats. "The country is still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with most power excel...It isn't rational. But one day the ministry of education will learn." Shouta then looked at the group, first looking at Izuku before focusing on the Purple Dragon himself. "Spyro?" The said Dragon looked up at their Teacher.

"Me?" Spyro answered, pointed to himself. "Yes, you. There's no other student here with that name. You were one of the two able to get one hundred points on the Entrance Exam. What was your farthest distance throw in softball during Aldera Junior High?" Spyro scratched the back of his head and guessed. "Um...20 or 70 meters."

"Okay. Try doing it with your Quirk over there." Aizawa points over to the circle nearby him which Spyro walks to while being handed the softball. "Stay in the circle as you throw it. That's all. If you're out of the circle, it doesn't count." Once in the circle, Spyro looked at the softball and back at the Teacher. "Quick question, can I throw it with anything else other than my hands?" Shouta answers him. "If it involves your Quirk, yes." This caused a grin to appear on the Dragons face while looking at the sky. "Now go on, you're-"

He did not have time to finish as Spyro opened his mouth wide and swallowed the softball whole, much to everyone's surprise except for his friends, excluding Izuku. "Did you just eat the ball?" Spyro shook his head to Aizawa before inhaling deeply, causing his head spines that're a part of his hair and the inside of his mouth to glow orange before spitting the ball out, making it fly into the sky and pass the clouds like a missile, coated in a blaze. In a matter of seconds, it faded from their sight going to who knows where at the moment.

"...Whoa..." Was all Izuku and many others said in wonder. "All of you need to know your greatest capabilities." Aizawa faced his class, looking at the phone waiting for a beep. "It's the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a hero." Suddenly the beep was heard. Seeing the results of Spyro's throw...Or spit as of what he did, he faced the screen towards the students allowing them to see, not meters, but an image of a large orange quasar.

"A star?" Izuku's question was answered by their Teacher who gave a slight nod. "The Gamma Draconis Star to be exact...It's a hundred and forty-eight lightyears from Earth." This earned Spyro many gasps from the students that're astounded at how far he spat the ball. "One hundred and forty-eight lightyears?! Nobody I know can spit a ball that far, that's...That's frickin' awesome! You must have lungs of steel to pull that off!" The student with yellow hair that has a black lightning streak on the left side of it said to the Dragon, giving a grin while Bakugou looked on at Spyro in anger with his arms crossed and thought. _'Lucky little bastard.'_

A pink-haired girl with pink skin, two horns sticking out of her head, black eyes and almost golden irises smiled and clapped her hands together, sounding very excited. "Oh! Could I go next, please?! That looks like a lot of fun!" A student with very bulged elbows agreed. "Using our Quirks as much as we want? Now that's what I'm saying!"

"Huh...So this looks fun and awesome, huh?" Everyone's excitement soon went away at the tone of their Teacher's voice. "All of you have three years to become the heroes you want to be. Think that this is going to be all fun and games?" A smile formed on his face. "In that case, today you will all compete in 8 Physical Tests to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last and shows no use of their Quirks will be considered worthless and expelled from the School."

 **"Expelled?!"**

Half of the class shouted before Aizawa told them. "As I said, I get to decide how this class runs, understand?" He lifts the front of his hair up, revealing his eyes more clearly along with his vicious-looking smirk to everyone. "If there's a problem, you can pack up and head home now." Nobody did so and stood where they were.

"Aizawa, we understand that you're our homeroom Teacher, but you can't just go and expel the one that's last! My friends and I went through a year of tough training to get in almost like everyone else. That all can't go to waste now." Ochako couldn't agree more with the Faun. "Yeah, that's not fair!"

"Oh, and you think natural disasters are? Or power-hungry villains, hm?" Everyone started to get what he was pointing out as he continued. "Or catastrophic accidents that can wipe out a whole city? No...The world is full of unfairness...It's a hero's job to cease that unfairness." Shouta looked on at the many. "If you're going to be a pro in the future, you are going to push yourselves to the limit. For the next three years, U.A. will throw one terrible calamity after another at you. So put that year of training to good use...And go beyond Plus Ultra style."

He began to wave a finger to himself. "Show me it's no mistake that you're here." Everyone began to give a serious expression as they prepare themselves for the 8 Physical Tests they'll be taking. Spyro inhaled from his nostrils before exhaling causing a bit of smoke to blow from it, Elora looks at her wristbands made of leaves and smiled with a nod, Iida was drinking from a water bottle, rehydrating himself, Bentley cracked his knuckles while giving a chuckle, Katsuki was rolling his shoulder giving that wicked grin, Ochako gave a serious expression as Izuku did too, clutching his right hand into fist while placing the left hand on his chest where the Orb is.

"Now...Let the games begin."

* * *

 **(Test 1: 50-Meter Dash)**

At the starting lines for the first of the Physical Test, Shiela, Tenya Iida who has the Engines in his legs, and a female student with her long green hair tied in a knot at the end and a frog-like appearance from her Quirk, named Tsuyu Asui stood by each others side, preparing for the dash with their Quirks. During this, Shiela looked at the two and said with her warm smile. "Hey, good luck on the dash mates." Iida nodded. "Good luck."

"Good luck to you too, Ribbit." Tsuyu said with a croak to Shiela before they looked forward as the Robot with a camera for a head spoke. _"Runners on your marks!"_ The Kangaroo herself lightly taps the ground with her foot, causing it to move a bit. "Quirks...Don't fail me now."

 _"Ready..."_ **BANG!** Just as Tenya and Asui ran or hop to the finish, the ground below Shiela flung upwards from behind when she pushed down with her feet and weight, setting her in an angle as she jumped, launching herself forward at full speed, passing by the hopping Tsuyu and an inch passed the running Iida, landing perfectly on her feet at the finish as the Camera Bot announces her scores first. _"2.99 Seconds!"_ Just as Iida passed it announced his score. _"3.04 Seconds!"_ After him, Asui made it through. _"5.58 Seconds!"_

Once at the finished the two and the class looked surprised at the disturbed ground and back at Sheila. "You...Moved the ground with a single jump?" Asked Tenya while Tsuyu placed her finger against her mouth, seeming curious. "Is it a part of your Quirk?" The Earth-user gave a hum before telling them. "Hmm...You could say that." Given an answer, they went back to the others that have already taken their turn on the 1st Test.

"Well, at least they're in their elements...Yet hopping, running, and leaping won't assist them in every task." Said Shouta to himself looking at Sheila, Tenya, and Tsuyu before turning to see the next three coming up. One was a yellow-haired male student with a large tail with fur all over the tail tip, named Mashirao Ojiro. The other is Ochako Uraraka, the girl that can make certain objects and people float with her Gravity Quirk which she's using now to make her clothes weightless. And lastly Sparx and Spyro, who fixed the beginning of their track with his Headbash on the part sticking up, scaring Uraraka, Ojiro, and few of the other students when they saw him hit the ground head first.

"Good as new." Said the Dragon to Dragonfly as the four stood side-by-side, waiting to start. _"Get set!"_ **BANG!** They took off after the sound of the gunfire. Spyro began to pick up the pace, running on all fours, causing a purple fire to form around his hands and feet at the speed he's going. He and Sparx made it 1st. _"1.18 Seconds!"_ Mashirao made it 2nd. " _5.49 Seconds!"_ And Ochako 3rd. _"7.15 seconds!"_ She smiled at the results she got.

As they went back to the others, the pink girl from before, Mina Ashido, the blonde-haired boy with the large round belt around his waist, Yuga Aoyama, and the Rabbit herself, Bianca walked to the starting lines. "Hmph!" Bianca heard, looking over at Yuga who turned the opposite direction. "Nice attempt mon amies."

 _"Runners on your mark!"_ As the Robot spoke Mina then looks at Yuga as well as he continues. "But you're not showing enough pazazz." Bianca didn't seem to like his words when he said Ochako's run wasn't good enough. Noticing he was starting to crouch, she and Mina looked forward. _"Get set!"_

 **BANG!** When the two ran, Aoyama jumped in the air and made the blue laser shoot from his belly button with the help of his belt, shouting as he passes them. **"Let The Colors SHINE!"** Hearing his words the Rabbit smirked. "If you say so." She jumps, glowing a purple color before blasting forward in a mystic colorful streak of blue, red, and yellow, surpassing Yuga whose laser faded, causing him to crash, allowing Mina to pass him too. _"3.32 Seconds!"_ Bianca reverted back to herself just as Mina made it to her.

 _"5.13 Seconds!"_

Yuga then made it last with the Robot announcing. _"5.51 Seconds!"_ The two girls looked at each other and smiled. Before anything else, they looked back at Aoyama who spoke, somehow keeping his smile despite ending up third. "My laser may be pretty, but if I shoot it for more than a second it starts to hurt my tummy." Everyone gave him a puzzled look with a sigh coming from some of them with Bianca and Mina heading back to the group.

"And we needed to know that, why?" Asked Spyro with a raised brow. Yuga tells them in his common tone while walking back too. "Curiosity, of course." Soon Izuku Midoriya, Katsuki Bakugou, and James Byrd made it to the starting line. Looking to his left, Bakugou grinned menacingly at Sgt. Byrd who is still wearing his helmet and Rocket Launchers, which seemed to be empty. "What are you going to do, "Sergeant", waddle your way to the finish line?"

He taunted, but the Penguin himself wasn't affected by it, keeping his stern expression, which annoyed Katsuki a bit. While the Robot begins to speak for the count down, Izuku clutched the Orb hidden underneath the uniform, looking down at it for a temporary time. _'This is it...Remember what the Professor told you about the Orb.'_ Midoriya thought as the memories of that day went through his mind.

* * *

 **(Flashback, Location: The Professor's Apartment)**

"Is...Is this for real?" The green-haired lad asked, lowering the papers handed to him by the Mole himself, looking utterly baffled. "Whoa, there's no way the Orb can do that...Can it?" The said Scientist hummed. "Hmm, I'm afraid so Hunter." They along with Yagi, looked over at the computer, showing an X-ray of Izuku's entire body and the Orb, which the Professor tapped on the screen with a pointing stick. "At the end of the Exam, after Midoriya used One-For-All with the Orb he absorbed, it took time and made it re-manifest itself and infuse into his chest cavity."

He circled around the Orb before pointing to each of the four visible parts of the Orb which each glowed a different color with the left red, bottom blue, right green, and top gold. "When the Orb had formed, it divided its energy into four different types of power for Midoriya to use."

"And he has to use them how?" Questioned the 8th One-For-All user, looking at the papers Izuku handed him. "He has to use them by concentrating. Focus on any part of your body that you want One-For-All to course through and think of one of the four powers you want to use for a short period of time or at full charge." He raised a finger and reminded them. "And remember, if you keeping using those powers without giving the Orb time to recharge after it's used, even if you drained energy from it completely, One-For-All will surely damage you. Luckily it won't be life-threatening."

A sigh of relief came from Izuku. "Just give it time to charge after using it and I'll be fine. Got it!" He looks at the Mole with a smile. "Thank you, Professor." The said Scientist nods before bringing his gaze over to the number one hero before holding out his hand. "Yagi, the papers, please. The Teachers of U.A. are going to need to know about this...For future reasons." Toshinori nods and hands him the papers.

* * *

 **(End of Flashback)**

Izuku closed his eyes and thought about what the Professor had told him to do. _'Focus!'_ One-For-All began to course through his veins all the way down from his torso to his feet. _"Ready..."_ As the Robot's finger begins to pull down the trigger, the Orb in Izuku's chest activates, glowing a blue color underneath the uniform with markings appearing only from the lower half of his body, nearly difficult to see due to the blue of his clothing, except for the rings that appeared in his eyes, this time being the color blue too.

 **BANG!**

In an instant, Izuku, Katsuki, and James ran from their starting lines. Both Bakugou and Byrd then leaped mildly from the ground shouting each. **"Burst Speed!"** **"Jet Stream!"** While they blast away with either their Explosive or Water Quirk shooting from their hands or Rocket Launchers, Midoriya shouts. **"Super Charge!"** He runs at full speed, passing both Sgt. Byrd and Bakugou who was surprisingly startled by the partial green blur that passed him, almost making him lose control of his direction to the finish.

 _"3.00 Seconds!"_ Izuku stopped and began to pant a bit while the blue in his eyes faded along with the hidden glow under his clothes. _"4.12 Seconds! 4.13 Seconds!"_ He looks to his side to see both Byrd and Bakugou, and boy did Bakugou look livid. "What the hell...?!" He said under his breath, looking at his hands which were smoking before looking at Izuku who looked away afraid. _'That Quirkless nerd made it a second ahead of me?! How?!'_

He watched Izuku and Sgt. Byrd walk back to the others before going back as well, his teeth clutched together out of anger. "Hey, nice work guys!" Spyro high-fived both James and Izuku. "Thanks." Said Midoriya who looks back at their Teacher. "We just need to complete seven more Tests." He then looks at them, giving a grin. "If we do great or at least good we should be safe from suspension." When finished, Aizawa announces to all of the students.

"That's the end of the 50-Meter Dash. Follow me to the 2nd Test. The sooner the better."

* * *

 **(Test 2: Grip Strength)**

Now inside what looks like a Gymnasium, the class are testing their strength with their Quirks, holding the device by its handle to clutch it as hard as possible to get good results. On one side of the large room, Spyro stood by his friends, gripping the device. "Come on, let it be a good number..." Beep-Beep! The small Dragon stopped and stares at the screen of the device which read. _'128.3 Kilograms...Good enough for me.'_ He shrugged with a satisfied smile before hearing 2 other beeps next to him.

"Huh?" He looks down to see Sparx using all his limbs to squeeze the handle, getting a good number of 104.6kg for Grip Strength. Sparx panted from it, looking up at his longtime best friend. "Good job Sparx." He tiredly buzzed as a thank you to him. Soon four other beeps are heard. "Whoa! You both got 540 kilograms!"

He and the others look over to see both Bentley and a student with the same height, 6 brawny webbed arms and a mask covering his mouth, named Mezo Shoji, surrounded by two other students. The one with bulged elbows from before, Hanta Sero, and the other who seems to be a few inches from Spyro's height with large purple spheres sticking out of the top of his head, Minoru Mineta. They were both amazed by the strength both classmates have. "You're both beasts!" Hanta finished with Mineta adding in. "Yeah, like a Muscle-Octopus or a...Oh, a Snow-Man!" The Grape-head finished excitedly, giving them the nicknames based on their Quirks.

"Thank you." "Thanks." Said Mezo and Bentley to the two. "How are you guys doing?" The Yeti asked his friends before they all heard the sound of metal snapping in half. "Uh-oh." This brought their attention to Bianca, her hand was coated in a violet glow, holding the now broken handle of the device, sparks came out of the visible wires as the screen showed an Error. The Magic-user laughed nervously, scratching the back of her head. "I guess that was a little too much."

Shouta sighed. "Please, keep control of your Quirk and don't break anything else during the Physical Tests." The Rabbit nods. "I'll try." Spyro looks away over at the Faun near him and asks. "How are you doing Elora?" "So far so good." She told him, showing him her hand that is covered in grass, which have a green glow going through the veins, holding the device that reads, 150.5kg on the screen. "Hey, that's better than what Sparx and I got. Nice work." Elora smiled. "Thanks, you too."

* * *

 **(Test 3: Standing Long Jump)**

Back outside a sandbox, large in length was in front of the class with the same Camera Bot on the side of it waiting. Seeing everything in place, Aizawa tells the class. "It's obvious to what you have to do here. Run and jump as far as possible above the sandbox, that's all." When finished the students began to take their turns. Yuga was first to go, using his Naval Laser again, successfully clearing the sandbox with the Robot taking a photo. Right after was Hunter, who jumped and threw his arms back, making a gust of wind hurl him forward over the sandbox as well. Once the Cheetah had landed he looked back at the sandbox and threw his fist in the air with a jump.

"Yes!" He walks to the students that have passed the 3rd Test just as Bakugou made it using his Explosive Quirk to jump far. After walking away as well, Agent 9 went next, bending at the knees before making two thunderbolts blast from under his feet, launching him above the sand and onto the other side grinning. Then it was Izuku's turn, and just like the 1st Test, he used Super Charge again, closing his eyes, saying to himself in thought. _'Focus...'_ When the Orb initiated and began glowing blue, Izuku ran fast and jumped over the sandbox with no problem.

When he stood up and looked back at the sandbox smiling, Katsuki noticed something a bit off. "Hm?" The ash-blond squinted eyes, getting a glimpse of two blue loops in Izuku's eyes before they vanished. _'Was that...?'_ He stopped mid-thought, shut his eyes and shook his head, telling himself. _'No! I have to be losing my mind, there's no way he has a damn Quirk!'_ He looked angrily at Izuku as Spyro and Sparx went next. Spyro glided over the sandbox with his wings while Sparx just flew over.

* * *

 **(Test 4: Repeated Side Steps)**

Now near three even lines, the class was now preparing for the 4th Test, being told by their Teacher in his usual tone. "This may be one of the most difficult Physical Tests for students like you to pass. As of the name, just step side-to-side as fast as possible. You only have a minute each, now go." Out of the entire class, Mineta was the first to go up, taking out 14 of those balls from his head placing 7 of them on each side, springing off of them like a pinball.

When he was done the entire class was surprised to find out that he'd gotten a pretty good score out of all of them for this test, except for Sgt. Byrd who made it 2nd thanks to his Water abilities and Rocket Launchers which shot the H2O out with enough force to blast him to the left and right side. After seeing the results Izuku went up next, thinking to himself anxiously. _'I don't think I'm going to be good with this one...Even with the Orb.'_

* * *

 **(Test 5: Ball Throw)**

Back to the area where they began the Quirk Assessment Test, everyone had to do the same thing that Spyro did and just throw the ball very far with their Quirks, since Spyro had already done this it was only up to his friends and the rest of the class to do this Test. As the Dragon stood by with those that have or haven't gone up yet to throw the ball, paying most attention of the ball throws from his friends and those he knows more of so far, watching how they used their powers to throw the ball. The first to go up was Bentley. When he got to the circle he held out his hand, summoning his Club from his Ice Quirk, giving a smirk.

"This'll be a piece of cake."

The Yeti threw the ball in the air, reeling his weapon back before hitting the ball, knocking it as far as possible, earning 953.8m. After two students, one with big lips and brown spikey hair named Rikido Sato, and the other who has a left turquoise eye and a right gray eye, with white and crimson hair named Shoto Todoroki, Elora went next. She covered her hand with grass before covering half of the ball before bringing her arm back making the grass stretch far, helping her throw the ball a great distance, getting 679.1m. When she finished it, Bakugou went up next, but as the Faun heads back to her friends Katsuki intentionally bumped her shoulder.

"Ow." She placed a hand on her shoulder, looking a bit annoyed at the Explosive-user who looked back at her. "Watch it, goat girl." This made Elora growl lowly as she walks back. This wasn't exactly the first time the bully had ever called her by that nickname. It was starting to get on her nerves now. "You alright?" The Faun looks at Spyro who questioned her. She nods, giving a slight grin. "Yes. I'll be ok."

Guaranteed that she'll be alright, they looked back at Bakogou who began to stretch his arm before throwing the ball with a shout that echoed throughout the area. **"DIE!"** He blew the ball from his hand, sending it high to sky with a streak of fire behind it, creating three rings in the air, managing to get 705.2m. Uraraka is up now. She gripped the ball with all five of her fingers to use her Quirk before throwing the ball. Everyone watched the ball float upwards, waiting for the sound of the beep, which took almost a half-hour to happen, allowing Aizawa to show the students Ochako's results on the Ball Throw on his phone, revealing a pink Infinity symbol.

 **"Infinity?!"**

Shouted most of the group. "First lightyears, now Infinity? How's any of that even possible?!" Asked Denki Kaminari, the student with the black lightning streak in his yellow hair, who is baffled by the newest score on the Ball Throw Test. Right after Ochako was Izuku who is now standing in the circle, looking down at the ball that's now in his hand, standing perfectly still while in his thoughts. "Uh...What's he doing?" Spyro answers that question for the floating outfit, who is the student with an Invisible Quirk, Toru Hagakure. "I think he's warming up...Or at least from the looks of it, thinking." The Dragon gave a smirked. "Either way, I'm sure he's going to pass this."

"What makes you think that?" Bakugou glares at him and points at Izuku. "There's no way that nerd is going to pass this, he's a Quirkless loser!" Iida disapproved Bakugou's words. "Midoriya has a Quirk. Didn't you hear what he did in the Entrance Exam?" "Huh?!" Spyro chuckled at this before insulting Katsuki. "You must have been deaf then from using your Quirk." This ticked off the Explosive-user and gathered attention to the Purple hero. "Izuku trashed a Zero-Pointer in the last minute by knocking its head clean off from its body with just a single uppercut."

Surprised gasps were heard. "He's the one that took down a Zero-Pointer?!" Sero asked pointing towards the green-haired lad. "That's right. And you should've seen what he looked like when he came in and saved us." Uraraka smiled, gesturing to herself and the five that were in Battle Center B. Denki raised a brow. "What do you mean by, what he looked like?"

"He shined like gold when he saved them from being crushed," Yuga told them in his French accent before adding in. "But still, it was nowhere close to being as beautiful as my-" "Hey look he's going to throw it!" Mina cut him off as they all brought their attention back to Izuku who reeled his arm back, unaware to the class he was starting to glow a fade of gold from head-to-toe, before throwing the ball. **"Hah!"**

The ball only went a short distance from him, bouncing off the ground with the Camera Bot announcing. _"36 Meter!"_ This puzzled Izuku who began to look at his arm, noticing that the markings and glow on his body and uniform had just faded away in a blink of an eye. "W-What? I was at full charge, h-how did it stop?" He clutched the Orb still concealed underneath his uniform, seeing that it had stopped glowing too.

"Simple...I canceled your Quirk."

This prompted Izuku to look at the teacher, seeing his scarf float around him and his eyes glowing red. "Many of the judges for this year's Exam weren't wise enough to understand the downside to your powers." Midoriya was confused at first on how Aizawa managed to stop him until he looked closely and noticed something yellow around his neck. "Those googles...And your eyes...I know you." He announces surprised. "You can cancel someone's powers just by looking at them...You're the Eraser Hero, Eraserhead!"

"Eraserhead? Who's that?" Kaminari asked everyone. Asui tells them. "I've heard of him. I think he works on the down low." "As in...?" Questioned one of them. Sgt. Byrd answers. "An underground hero who likes to be kept hidden from society away from the spotlight." When he finished Aizawa continued to speak to Izuku, glaring at him. "You may have control of your abilities, but that doesn't mean you can drain them dry in one go for an easy task such as this."

Izuku gasped from this. "What were you planning to do if that was to happen? Let it charge back up until it was ready? Just like that?" Shouta's question made Midoriya stutter for a moment. "W-What, no, but-but, I was...!" He ceased talking when a part of the teachers scarf wrapped around Midoriya, bringing him closer before telling him. "It doesn't matter what your plans were. If you were to do that in mid-battle you wouldn't have enough time to save lives and would have become nothing more than a liability." He looks to his side, spotting the curious muscular formed All Might viewing this out of sight from the students.

"You almost remind me of an overhyped hero I know. One that saved many lives and became a legend to the world." He added in, continuing to scold the student. "You would have become useless. Throwing a second punch after the first would have been enough for anyone to take you down." The 9th One-For-All user knew he's right about that. "If you want to become a hero, save your energy and don't waste it all. If you do, you'll be disqualified from the rest of the tests and expelled from U.A. Got it?"

Izuku looked back at him, giving a strict expression with a slight nod. Aizawa's reverted back to their normal color, putting down Izuku with his scarf and handing him another ball. "I gave you back your Quirk. Hurry, take your final throw and get it over with, we don't have all day." He finished, walking back to his spot. As everyone speaks to one another, the friends of Midoriya looked on, watching him stand in the center of the circle, staring at the ball in his hand. "Is he okay?" Ochako asked them. "Not sure...But that didn't look like a friendly conversation to me." Sheila answered with her head slightly tilted and hands on hips. Bakugou just snickered.

"The teacher probably told him to pack up and leave after this."

This earned him some glares for the guess he took on the conversation between their teacher and his ex-friend. He was proved wrong. In a matter of seconds, Izuku began to make his move, taking a deep breath he reeled his arm back. A red glow began to appear from his upper torso from the Orb's right side that grew throughout the rest of it, making red markings form around his torso, face, and right arm, even making a bright orange glow appear in the white parts of his outfit, in his eyes two red rings formed. Suddenly fire began to emerge around his arm from the markings, even around the ball in his hand. He opens his mouth, shouting with flames spewing from his breath.

 **"SMMAAAASSSHH!"**

A bright blast came out from his hand, blowing the ball upwards and into the sky, leaving all of those to watch in awe just like they did for Spyro, not just from the throw but from the markings and glow Izuku has. After the fire burned out, the ball came back and slammed into the ground, creating a mild crater far away from Izuku as a beep went off. Shouta looked at his phone seeing it read, 1904.8m. "Mr. Aizawa." He looks up at Midoriya who grinned, clutching his fist as the red around it faded away back into the Orb. "You see? Still standing with enough energy to fight!" Aizawa couldn't help but smile back. "This kid." He soon shows Izuku's score to the class.

"Almost 2000 meter...That's the 3rd best throw I've ever seen in this test!" Denki shouted as Ochako cheered with her fists in the air. "That was amazing!" Spyro smiled at this and told his friends. "It looks like he's starting to learn not to use up his powers like that again." Tenya placed his finger and thumb on his chin. "Strange...He was glowing gold during the Entrance Exam, but now he's glowing red...And his speed almost matched mine during the 1st and 2nd test...His Quirk is very odd and puzzling." Yuga then spoke. "He could've done better, it wasn't much of a pretty throw."

As some of them talk about Izuku's Quirk, Sparx noticed something and began to tap the side of Spyro's head with one of his arms or legs. "Hm?" Spyro looks at him. "What's the matter Sparx?" The said Dragonfly points. _"Bzzt bzzt."_ He looks over in the direction and covered his mouth, almost bursting into laughter. Bakugou stood there nearby them, frozen in shock with his mouth agape, looking directly at Izuku who had thrown the ball. Spyro whispers to the seven behind him.

"Guys check out Bakugou." They did so and almost had the same reaction as the Dragon himself did. That soon stopped when Katsuki's hands started to spark. _'What...The...Fuck!'_ He shoots forward with his Quirk, letting out a furious yell. **"YOU BASTARD!"** "Huh?!" Izuku looked in the direction of the shout and saw Bakugou charging right towards him at full speed. **"Deku, You Better Tell Me What That Was Or Else!"**

Izuku could only look in fear as the furious blonde closed in on him. Before Aizawa could even stop Bakugou his fist about to make contact with Midoriya's chest, earning a terrified or shocked gasp from some of the students. The sound of flesh hitting solid metal echoed throughout the field, now earning confusion from the 18 students. "K...Kaachan?" Izuku looks worriedly at his childhood friend, unaffected by the punch. Within 5 seconds, Katsuki's expression changed from anger to pain.

...

...

...

...

 **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Bakugou yelled, falling to one knee with his eyes shut, holding his right arm that was clutched into a fist. The knuckles began to bruise as a tint of purple appeared, practically forming the shape of an X, which others saw and cringed at. "Ow...That's gonna leave a mark..." Said Eijiro Kirishma, the student with sharp teeth, red-colored eyes, and spikey red hair. "A mark? It looks like he broke his fingers!" Mineta shouted, looking up at Kirishma while pointing at Bakugou's hand. Izuku started studdering, trying to see if he can help.

"A-Are you okay?! You hit me-I didn't mean to-" **"YOU'RE DEAD!"** Bakugou shouted, attempting to punch Izuku's face this time. Suddenly he was wrapped in Aizawa's scarf, he tried to break free but couldn't. "Don't bother getting out. This is an unbreakable cloth made of carbon fibers and a special lined alloy, perfect for capturing villains or in this case, students trying to harm other students." The hot-head growled lowly, looking back at the teacher who told him. "Stand down now. It'd be sensible not to make me use my Quirk. I get severe dry eyes if I don't turn it off."

Bakugou did so, ceasing his movement, allowing Izuku to cautiously go around him before heading over to the others. Shouta unwarps the scarf from the Explosive-user and blinks, ending his Quirk. "Good. Now, would you like to go see Recovery Girl to get your hand fixed?" The ash-blond looks at his injured hand. "Until this Assessment Test is over, I rather not." The Teacher shrugged at this. "Suit yourself." He looks at his class. "Agent 9 go up next. After this, on to the next test." As he walks back with Agent 9 coming up next, Bakugou glares over his shoulder, grinding his teeth a bit. "Are you okay?" Ochako asked while approaching Izuku.

"Sure, I'm fine." He gave a smile to show he is so. "What did he hit that caused an injury like that to his hand?" Izuku looked at Denki who questioned him and saw that he and the other students who were interested in an answer. "Oh, uh..." Unsure what to say he looks at Spyro for help. He gestures his hand towards their class, informing him to just tell them. "It's...It's a part of my Quirk!" He looks at the Dragon real quick, who shrugs with a smile. "I-It's something that came in r-recently during the Exam."

"Oh, can we see it? Please?!" Mina asked with a grin, causing a blush to appear on the green-haired boy's face. That made it difficult for him to say no. "U-Uh, Sur-" Aizawa cuts him off while putting eyedrops in his eyes. "Everyone, save questions and answers after the Quirk Assessment Test." Izuku quietly sighed silently before all of them left the Ball Throw Testing area. Katsuki followed from behind, glaring at his old friend, speaking to himself in thought. _'If Deku thinks he and his friends can get in my way of becoming the number one hero...Then they're making a big mistake!'_ He clutched his fists, ignoring the pain that's in his right hand

* * *

 **(Test 6: Sit-Ups)**

Back inside U.A., half of the class started to pick their partners in order to do the 6th Test, sit-ups. Elora, Spyro, and Sparx choose to work together on this, due to their being an odd number of students. Bentley partnered up with Mezo since no one else was strong enough to hold the Yeti's big feet down. And for some uncertain reason, Sheila had partnered up with Mineta, who couldn't help but look at the Kangaroo's well-built legs that wrapped around his small ones, allowing him to do sit-ups, which wasn't going so well until Sheila spoke to him with a warming smile, while tightening her legs around his.

"Don't give up, if you can pass the Entrance Exam you surely can pass this. Come on, give it all you got!" This was enough to motivate the dwarf. He blushed uncontrollably with steam shooting from his nostrils. "Sure thing!" He shouted as, with all his strength, began flinging his upper body down, using the purple ball all the way on the back of his head to bounce him back up from the ground. Everyone minus the two sweat dropped from this.

Aizawa was a bit surprised by this. _'Mineta's doing better at sit-ups thanks to Sheila...But if he keeps up at this pace he's going to end up giving himself brain damage.'_ A beep is heard on the phone. Seeing that time is up Eraserhead spoke. "Elora, Mezo, Sheila, switch places with your partners and begin your sit-ups." He looks over at the glowing bug.

"Sparx, go back to the others." The Dragonfly nods with a buzz and goes to the groups. When the six have swapped places, Mineta began to hold Sheila legs down, having a bit of a perverted look on his face as he watched the Kangaroo do her sit-ups, secretly trying to examine the curves of her body while saying in thought to himself. _'I'm going to enjoy U.A.'_

* * *

 **(Test 7: Seated Toe-Touch)**

As said in the name of this Test, the class were sitting on the ground with their legs flat and forward, attempting to reach the tip of their toes, nails or hooves to see how far they can stretch. So far everyone seems to be doing fine with this test, even Byrd who's flippers can barely reach his feet, along with Sheila with her fingernails practically grazing her toes.

* * *

 **(Test 8: Long-Distance Run)**

For the final Test, just like the 1st one, the students had to sprint, this time going further than 50-Meters. Spyro, Sparx, Bianca, Izuku, Sheila, Byrd, their friends, and their classmates used their abilities just like they did for the other Tests. Hunter used his Wind Quirk to blast himself forward. Elora gathered enough energy with her Life Quirk from the plants nearby to boost her stamina. Bentley's Ice powers helped him skate forward on the run while he blasts a sheet of ice in front of him. And for Agent 9, his Electric Quirk sent enough power to his body to make him run on all fours at a fast velocity

* * *

 **(Test Results)**

After completing the final Test of the Quirk Assessment Test, the class met up to where Shouta is, checking his phone to rally up the score that the class had earned throughout the 8 Tests. After checking to see that every one of them has finished the 8th Test he announces to his students. "I've gathered the results from each of the Tests you've gone through. I'm not going to go into detail with your scores so I'm just gonna show the list from best to worst." He taps the screen of his phone. "Prepare yourselves." A hologram of the Test Results appears in front of him and the class, revealing their places.

 _ **(Quirk Assessment Test Results)**_

 _ **1\. Spyro Dragon & Sparx Dragonfly**_

 ** _2\. Bianca Rabbit_**

 ** _3\. Izuku Midoriya_**

 ** _4\. Momo Yaoyorozu_**

 _ **5\. James Byrd**_

 _ **6\. Elora Faun**_

 _ **7\. Shoto Todoroki**_

 _ **8\. Hunter Cheetah**_

 _ **9\. Katsuki Bakugou**_

 _ **10\. Sheila Kangaroo**_

 _ **11\. Tenya Iida**_

 _ **12\. Fumikage Tokoyami**_

 _ **13\. Bentley Yeti**_

 _ **14\. Mezo Shoji**_

 _ **15\. Mashirao Ojiro**_

 _ **16\. Eijiro Kirishima**_

 _ **17\. Agent 9**_

 _ **18\. Mina Ashido**_

 _ **19\. Ochako Uraraka**_

 _ **20\. Koji Koda**_

 _ **21\. Rikido Sato**_

 _ **22\. Tsuyu Asui**_

 _ **23\. Yuga Aoyama**_

 _ **24\. Hanta Sero**_

 _ **25\. Denki Kaminari**_

 _ **26\. Kyoka Jiro**_

 _ **27\. Toru Hakakure**_

 _ **28\. Minoru Mineta**_

One of them noticed something off. "Hey, why are they tied at 1st? I'm a bit confused..." Eijiro asked, pointing a thumb at the two while scratching the back of his head. "Spyro and Sparx both did well on the Quirk Assessment Test." Aizawa shrugged before looking at them. "And out of all the students that have been here throughout the years, Sparx is the first of his kind with a Quirk to ever get into U.A., so I went easy on him."

 _"Bzzt bzz!"_ Spyro tells the Teacher what the Dragonfly said. "He said, thank you." Izuku smiled at the Leaderboard. "I...I made it 3rd." Bianca looked surprised at her spot. "2nd place...Are my powers really that good?" She looked to her side at Hunter who told her with a grin. "They sure are." She grins back at him with a laugh. Sobbing is heard, interrupting their small moment, making them and the others look back to see Mineta down on his hands and knees, crying. "I...I failed..."

He chocked a little through his tears before being patted on his back by Sheila who gave a worried smile. "Don't worry Mineta, seeing how good you did I'm sure you'll get a second chance at becoming a hero." He looks up at her shakenly with tears surrounding his eyes as he asked. "R-Really?"

"He won't be getting a second chance..." They all looked at Shouta. "Because I was lying about suspending one of you. Nobody is going home." Many of them were dumbfounded by this. **"WHAT?!"** Their Teacher gave a large grin. "That was all a rational deception to make sure you give it your all." When he finished the student with her black hair tied into a large spikey ponytail, Momo Yaoyorozu, looked at the others, noticing some of their shocked facial expressions and spoke. "Surprised some of you didn't know it was a lie? Sorry, I should've said something."

"It wasn't a lie."

Yaoyorozu and the others looked at Elora who was looking back at them. "Remember what Mr. Aizawa said before we began the Tests? If one of us comes in last, AND don't show the use of our Quirks, one of us would've been expelled." She looks at their said Teacher. "Which means, if Mineta never used his Quirk, he would've been sent home. Isn't that Right?" Everyone looked at him. Shouta smiled at this. "That's true...Good memory Elora." Momo was stunned by this. How could she have missed that little detail in his sentence? Even the hidden All Might is surprised.

"That's it we're done for today." Aizawa walks away while telling them. "Go and change back into your clothes, pick up a syllabus in the classroom, and read it over before tomorrow morning...And Midoriya." Izuku looks at him. "Keep practicing with that Quirk of yours. Tomorrow will be packed with more harsh Tests." And with that, the students were off to continue the rest of their first day in U.A High.

* * *

 **Dante Watterson: And that is it for the 6th Chapter. Apologies if it took a while for this chapter to come out, I have been a little bit busy making this chapter as good as I can type it, helping my family and friends with a few things, and so on. I've also had a few problems with the internet connection due to some of these cloudy and rainy days that've been happening, but those are the least to worry about as long as I saved what I did so far. But back to the topic, now that the group and their classmates have proved themselves to Aizawa by using their Quirks throughout the Quirk Assessment Test that they're willing to become heroes, what will happen to them when they begin to go through the 2nd Day of U.A., what will be their hero costumes look like when they get them, and who will they be paired with for the next Test? Stay tuned and find out in the 7th Chapter of, I Think I Smell A Barbecue! TBC, I do not own My hero Academia nor the Spyro franchise.**

 **Dante Watterson-Out**


	7. Chapter 7: Costumes and Combat

**Dante Watterson: Sorry to those that have been waiting for the release of the 7th Chapter since May. I've been having a bit of trouble with the connection due to the internet slowing down on me lately. Hopefully, that will get fixed at some point so I can try to post these Chapters sooner than later like before. Here's the newest Chapter of I Think I Smell A Barbecue! Btw: I do not own My Hero Academia or the Spyro Reignited Trilogy, nor the entire franchise. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Costumes and Combat**_

* * *

 **(Hours Later, Location: U.A. Entrance, Afternoon)**

At the end of the first day of U.A., the group of 10 exited the School together. "So what're you thinking of doing when we go back to the Apartment Building?" Spyro asked with a raised brow now that School for today is over. "I'm not sure. Study for tomorrow, practice on my Quirk, maybe take a break and see the news...What about you guys?" Just then someone shouted. "Midoriya, Spyro!" They turned to see who it is.

"Iida? What brings you here?" Spyro asked him which he told them while walking by their side. "I came to congratulate you, Midoriya, and your two friends for making it to the top 3." He looked at them, Sparx and Bianca in that order. "Thanks. And good job for...Almost making it to the top 10?" Told Bianca, giving a smile to Iida. "Welcome. I'm also a bit surprised that Aizawa wasn't lying about dismissing one of us if they didn't use their Quirks." Tenya crossed his arms. "I trust U.A.'s judgment as it's the top program, but still, I'd never imagined our Teacher would try to do such a thing."

 **"HEY!"**

They turned to the direction of the call and saw that it was Ochako Uraraka, who is running towards them. "Wait for me! Are you guys going to the station?" She stopped when she made it to them. Spyro nodded to her. "You're going there too?" Uraraka nodded with an optimistic hum. Tenya noticed who she is. "I know you...You're the Infinity Girl." She introduces herself cheerfully to him and the others. "I'm Ochako Uraraka." She examines each of them. "Let's see...You're Tenya Iida. You're Spyro. You're Elora, Sparx, Sheila, Hunter, Bentley, Bianca, James, Nine, And...Oh, you're Deku Midoriya!"

"Deku?!" Izuku said with wide-eyes. Ochako nodded. "Yeah, that's what Bakugou called you during the 5th Test...Right?" The blondes enraged shout echos through their minds as they remembered what he said. _**'DEKU, YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT THAT WAS OR-!'**_ It stops right there. Izuku became nervous, looking upwards to the left and downwards to the right while moving his arms both directions, explaining to her. "Uh, well...You see...Deku's not my real name, it's Izuku...Kaachan calls me Deku to make fun of me."

Iida placed his hand under his chin and looks at the Cheetah. "That's truly rude of him, don't you think?" Hunter agreed. "Yeah...He did the same thing to us when we first came to the School he went to." Ochako rubbed the back of her head. "Oh...My bad, I didn't realize that." She then tells him. "It's just, Deku sounds like it could be a cool hero name...Plus I think it's really cute." The green-haired lad's face turned a bright pinkish-red with beads of sweat sliding down his neck. "Deku it is!"

"Just like that?" Asked the confused Iida while he made odd movements with his hands. "Didn't you just say, it was an insult?" Spyro sighed, watching as their friend turns and covers his beet red face. "There he goes again..." Uraraka was puzzled by all of this. "Huh?" Noticing the time they have, Sheila speaks up. "Hey, mates?"

Getting their attention she points towards the direction of the train station. "Not to be rude, but I think we should get moving. We only have a few minutes until the train arrives and the walk from here is a bit far." They looked over at a nearby clock, seeing the time Iida spoke. "She's right, we can't stand here all day. Let's go." They walked away from the entrance of U.A. down the sidewalk to their destination, talking one another with Izuku, Spyro, Sparx, and the others getting along with their new friends, Ochako Uraraka and Tenya Iida.

* * *

 **(Next Day, Location: U.A. High School, Morning)**

"Alright, class, which of these sentences is incorrect? If selected correctly, raise your hand if you want to point out the mistake."

Present Mic, real name, Hizashi Yamada asked, referring to one of the four sentences that were written on the chalkboard by him. All 29 students were in English as their First Period class, and already half of them were bored out of their minds, nearly falling asleep to this easy task. The students Mina, Denki, the girl with earphone jacks for earlobes Kyoka Jiro, and even Spyro all thought. _'So boring...'_ Bakugou thought to himself. _'This sucks.'_ Far from them, Hunter looked puzzled. _'What's the point of this again?'_

"Hey, Look Alive Everybody! Don't Fall Asleep! Grammar Rules!" Momo raised her hand, which Yamada spotted. "That's The Spirit Yaoyoroza, Lay It On Us!" As asked, She points at the chalkboard. "The sentence that's incorrect is Number 4." Hizashi looks at the board, examining the 4 sentences from the top down to the 4th sentence that says, Please tell me that all you know. "Hmm...That's Right!" He points at another raised hand. "Would You Like To Point Out The Mistake For Us Bianca?"

She nods to him, lowering her hand as she spoke. "The words, That and All, are in the wrong place. If you were to switch them, the sentence would be corrected and say, 'Please tell me all that you know' correct?" Present Mic shouts, which echoes through the room, surely waking up anyone that fell asleep or startling those that were about to sleep. **"CORRECTAMUNDO! Good Job You Two!"**

* * *

 **(Hours Later, U.A. Lunchroom)**

"Whoa! This is as big as the Gymnasium." Hunter said in amazement to his friends as they entered the Lunchline with their trays. When it was their turn to pick out the food they'd like to eat, Hunter noticed a familiar snack. "Hey, those look like the same Gem Gummies we had at that party for you Spyro." They looked at it too as Bianca spoke. "Those are the Gem Gummies we had for Spyro's party, Hunter."

Elora picked it up a bowl of the said chewable candy and examined it, announcing to the 7 friends. "She's right...How did they get here?" A voice from the other side of the counter of food spoke. "Because of me." They looked up to see someone they were least expecting to meet here in U.A. "Moneybags?!" The said Bear smiled.

"Long time no see old friends." Surprising to Spyro and his friends, Moneybags looks the same as he did back in Avalar, still covered in his brown fur, looking like the animal he is. What's noticeably different about him was his clothing, except for his monocle. Like the others working behind the counter, Moneybags is in a chef outfit rather than his suit, he was also wearing a chef hat. Spyro sighed with a facepalm. "I forgot, you came here with us too...What are you even doing here?"

The Bear gave a light chuckle. "Why, I work here of course." The group looked confused. "You...Work here now? Whatever happened to the sc-?" Sheila was hushed quietly by him. "Shh! Please don't mention my past around here. That was the old me." He gestured his hand to himself with a grin. "This is the new me. U.A.'s Professional Confectioner." Agent 9 looked confused.

"Professional-what?" Moneybags repeats himself, gesturing his hands over the candy and desserts in front of him. "Professional Confectioner. I make candy and many other delightful and healthy sweets for the students of this High School. And I get paid handsomely for it like the rest of the other heroes here in the Cafeteria."

"And all of these were made by you?" Moneybags responds to Hunter as they looked at the sweet snacks. "It took me only an hour to make enough for everyone here. It's all a part of my abilities...Or as everyone calls it, my Quirk." Spyro raised a brow. "Your Quirk lets you create candy?" Moneybags answers him. "Ehh...Sort of...It lets me copy sweets just by holding one hand over a bowl full of them with the other over an empty one to make similar ones. Observe." He raises a hand over a bowl of the Gem Gummies, making the gummies glow while he placed a bowl next to them, raising his other hand over it too.

In a matter of seconds, another batch of the Gem Gummies appeared inside the empty bowl out from the palm of Moneybags' hand. "Ta-da! I call it...Sweet Duplication. Whatever sweets I make or come into contact with, can be cloned with no difference or limitations whatsoever." He hands the group a bowl of the Gummy Gems to them each. "Is this how you got the job here?" Being asked by Spyro, the Bear answers while starting to lose his grin. "Well...Yes...And No. It's a very long story. Which..." He looks away and notices multiple students coming to get their lunch. Seeing this, he clears his throat and brings back his smile.

"...Which, I would like to tell you at another time. As you see I have work to attend to. Carry on!" He walks to the back, into the kitchen to continue his work. The group began to pick the food they're going to eat for lunch before walking away. "I don't understand. Out of all the places in this world, Moneybags had to be here, working as a Candymaker." Elora agrees, adding in. "I don't understand it either. After what he did to us in the past, he shouldn't be here at all...Who decided to have him work here in the first place anyway?"

Sparx buzzing with a nod, agreeing with them too. Flashbacks went through their minds of the times Moneybags "helped" them during Spyro's journies such as when he had to stop Ripto from taking over Avalar and defeat Sorceress to prevent her from killing the Dragons for their wings. Hunter tells them. "I'm not sure...But we could give him a chance to prove he's a changed man...Or Bear?" They looked at him as if he was crazy. Noticing their looks, he explains.

"I know what he did to us in the past was wrong and all. But if he's trying to be as good as he is right now, working here with the heroes, it's best to give him another chance, right?" He looks down at the bowl of candy. "Plus look at the bright side, we can get sweets every time we come here for lunch. And if he tries anything funny, the heroes will take care with him." His friends thought it over for a bit. Giving that greedy bear a chance to redeem himself is a risky thing to do, considering he almost went and pawned off one of the Dragon Eggs for a fortune back in the Forgotten Worlds...But free sweets and watching Moneybags get what he deserves if he double crosses them would be better.

Spyro gave a sigh. "Okay fine. Will give him a chance." He raises a finger. "But if he tries to scam us or team up with Ripto, we will make sure to remind him not to mess with us again. Heroes or not." They made it over to the table where Izuku, Ochako, and Iida are at, passing by the Cook Hero wearing his chef outfit, chef hat, and tube-like mask, Lunch Rush. After being seated, Ochako told them while enjoying her food. "You guys really gotta try the white rice, it's delicious!"

* * *

 **(Hours Later, Classroom 1-A, Afternoon)**

Back in room 1-A all 29 of the Students were in their assigned seats, waiting for the best part of their final period to begin. Not long after being seated the 1-A classroom door slid open in a rush, revealing the number one hero in his muscular form, in a very red hero outfit, with a few colors or white, blue, and yellow, he was also wearing a cape as well. **"I AM..."** He stopped for a second, hanging from the doorway, continuing. **"Coming into the classroom like a normal person!"**

"Whoa, that really is All Might!" Denki said with a wide grin, which almost everyone else had as they watched the number one hero march inside the room. "It really is him! This year is gonna be awesome!" Eijiro told everyone. "Is he wearing his Silver Age costume?" Tsuyu tapped her chin when she asked. "He is. Man, I'm getting goosebumps just by looking at it...So classic." Ojiro told her as All Might stood in front of the stand.

Once at the platform, he greeted the class. **"Welcome to the most important class of U.A. High! Think of it as Heroin 101! In this class you will all learn the basics of being pros, and what it means to fight in the name of good and justice."** Everyone kept silent to listen to the Symbol of Peace's words as he now from the looks of it, began to flex while down on one knee. **"Now...Let's get to it! Today's Lesson..."** He turns, revealing a card he is holding in his left hand.

 **"Will Be Combat Training!"**

Hearing those words made the friends of Midoriya look over at Katsuki who had a vicious smirk and satisfaction in his eyes. "Combat Training!" Izuku became worried about this. "Real Combat..." The group looked at one another with Spyro telling Sparx in a hushed undertone. "This is not going to be good." His childhood friend buzzes with a nod as Hunter whispers to them. "If Bakugou fights us, it's probably not going to end well..." They could only agree with him. Seeing what had happened yesterday during the Assessment Test, the blonde won't hold back on any of them, not even Sparx.

 **"One of the keys to being a hero is..."** All Might aims his finger towards the seemingly normal wall on the right side of the room. **"LOOKING GOOD!"** Swiftly, drawers skimmed out from the wall, revealing numbered containers for those at their assigned seats. **"These were designed for each of you on your own Quirk enrollment form at the request you sent in, way before School began."**

Everyone cheered in excitement, seeing the boxes that contain the hero costumes they were hoping for. Izuku clutched his bag close to him. "Costumes." He and his friends smiled as Agent 9 shouted with his fists in the air. "Alright!" Hunter tells his girlfriend and their friends. "Sweet! I've always wanted to dress like a hero." When finished, the Symbol of Peace informs them. **"Grab the box labeled with your desk number, go to the Locker Rooms to suit-up, and meet me at Training Ground Beta!"** He points towards the doorway as the students stood from their desks and shouted with Byrd giving a salute.

 **"YES, SIR!"**

* * *

 **(Minutes Later, Location: Training Ground Beta)**

All Might stood in front of a large tunnel with the word, "EXIT" painted red above it. In seconds the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the pitch-black tunnel. Soon many of the Class 1-A students began to appear from the darkness, all of them dressed in their hero costumes. **"As most heroes say, clothes make the pros youthful.** **And behold, you are the proof!"** He gestures his hand to the class that stepped out into the light.

 **"Take this to heart young ones, as you are all now heroes in training!"**

Revealed, 19 out of the 29 students were dressed in customized attire that're either armored, weaponized, stylized, skintight, or unique. The list can probably go on. **"I have to admit, this is great! Shall we begin?"** All Might views the students a second time when they announced they're ready, noticing that this is only almost half of the class. _**'** **Where're the others?'**_ He looks at the tunnel just as the sound of footsteps were heard. In a matter of seconds, 10 figures appeared from the darkness and into the daylight revealing Izuku and his friends in their outfits.

Spyro's wearing a jumpsuit that covered his body except for his hands, feet, wings, back spines, neck spines, and tail. The front of his suit's a gold color and the rest a purple color with the lower waist of his suit a dark purple. He wore a mask that's in the shape of a dragon's snout, only covering his head, face, and nose right above his upper lip with his horns sticking through two holes that're on top of the helmet. Around his drill-shaped tail tip, there is a normal-looking circular brace around it. As for his friend Sparx, he just wore a simple yellow suit that covered only his torso with glowing flame patterns on the sides of the suit.

Elora's attire is a green suit with the comparable design and material of her leaf dress, it only covered her body, leaving her arms, tail, and legs below the knees exposed. Her shoulders were covered in three pairs of leaves, for her legs they are wrapped in banana leaves from the hips to the knees above. She also wore green fingerless gloves with grass-like designs that are tucked under her leaf bracelets, and on her face, a green mask in the shape of two large leaves facing away from each other.

Hunter's was that of a dark-blue suit with white swirls on the sides, sleeves, and legs, giving the impression of wind. Around his wrist, ankles, and tail are miniature mobile propellers that were spinning from the breeze. His bow and quiver full of arrows were on his back once again, this time enhanced by the Professor, making the bow flexible and the arrows and quiver more durable. A pair of blue-tinted visors covered his eyes, making it a little difficult to see them.

Bianca's in a violet shoulderless skintight suit with magic designed cyan markings all over with colored matching boots. Around her waist is an orange utility belt that carries both her magic wand, book, and anything else that's expendable to use for magic such as containers full of glass marbles and rolled up paper. She's also wearing a mask matching the same color and designs of her suit along with a robe and hood which hang from her back like a cape.

Sheila's wears a v-neck orange leotard that bared her legs and, obviously, her tail. Her arms are covered to the elbows by sleeves that're a tangerine color. Strapped to her feet were very long and large-looking sandals with a thick rubber sole below each foot.

Sgt. Byrd's is a bodysuit with a variety of blue colors giving it a camouflage appearance, he is also wearing his helmet along with his utility belt, harness, and Rocket Launchers. And all over his face was bodypaint that's of multiple blue colors matching his costume.

Bentley's costume is that of a blue sleeveless shirt and blue shorts, each with a light-blue design to give both parts of his clothing an icy appearance. He is also wearing blue and white fingerless kickboxing gloves, and on his back was his Crystal Ice Club which is in a large pouch he has stitched to the back of his shirt.

Agent 9's is almost similar to his first outfit but different. It's light-green, but the shoulder pads and gloves are now yellow and the picture of the No Rhynoc on his chest was replaced with a thunderbolt electrocuting a Rhynoc, his boots, utility belt, and helmet remained the same except for the fin which is yellow as well, he is also holding his Laser Blaster in one hand, which now, thanks to the Professor, only subdues opponents.

Izuku's costume's a green jumpsuit with white gloves, black elbow pads, black knee pads, a red belt, and his red shoes. He's also wearing a green mask that almost resembles All Might from the two green long ears that look like tufts and the gas mask that has a printed smile on it. What's noticeable is the round lump of the Orb that's seen on the chest of the suit.

"That's your costume?" Izuku looked at Spyro, whose brow is raised. "Don't you think that's close to resembling...You-know-who?" He whispered, pointing a thumb towards the number one hero. "Uh...I'm sure no one will notice..." Said Izuku, hoping no one will. Oblivious to him, Bianca wasn't too happy about the mask he's wearing. She asked herself. "Why do I feel so offended by his mask?" Ochako noticed Izuku and his friends and waved as she approached. "Hey Deku! Love your costume."

He turned to her direction and spoke. "Thanks, Uraraka." He examines her costume. "Is that...?" He froze as she gave a bright smile. "My costume? Yes...But I wasn't really specific on it." She began to rub the back of her head. "This bodysuit's skintight, it's not really my style." Izuku smiled nervously. "R-Really? I-I think it looks good on you." She blushed from his compliment.

"Ochako is right...We should've been more specific on our costumes." Elora agreed with a red face, looking down at her costume that hugged her figure. Sheila just shrugged this off like it's nothing. "I don't see the problem with what we're wearing?" The female Kangaroo began stretching her legs. "I like it. No limitations to my hops or kicks, nothing to get in the way, you know?"

Watching this in awe, Mineta said to himself. "I love this School." This earned Minoru scowls from some of the females that heard and caught him ogling at them in their costumes, even from some of the males who disliked it too, such as Hunter for example. During this, All Might spotted Izuku and noticed how his mask looks roughly comparable to his hair and smile, making him shiver, covering his mouth to restrict himself from bursting out in laughter. Seeing this, Spyro looks up at his green-haired friend.

"You were saying?"

Izuku didn't have time to speak as All Might fake coughs. **"Now that everyone's here, it's time for Combat Training!"** Iida, who's in a full body armored suit and helmet, raised his hand and asked. "Are we going to be attending another city battle? Like the Entrance Exam?" All Might shook his head. **"Not really!"** He held up two fingers.

 **"I'm moving you two steps ahead of that. You see, most attacks nowadays happen outside. However, it can still happen indoors. For instance, hidden hideouts, illegal transactions, hostage situations, larceny."** He turned the peace sign into a fist. **"Villains with high knowledge stay hidden in the shadows, away from the light."**

He looks at the class. **"Which is why for this training exercise, everyone will be battling indoors, split into a Team of three each. Heroes versus Villains. And remember, this isn't anything like the Entrance Exam where you have to defeat a Robot. You're battling real people now."** All Might then asks. **"Any questions before we continue and divide the teams?"** He's suddenly hit with various questions from the class.

"Are you going to decide who wins?"

"Won't one of us be a teammate short?"

"Can we beat the other Team to a pulp?"

"Will we use our Quirks to restrain the other Team?"

"Are we going to be expelled if we lose?"

"Can Sparx and I count as one to make the Teams even?

"Will we be divided based on our abilities?"

"Can our Support Items be used?"

"Isn't this cape dashing?"

All Might winched a bit and held up his hands. **"Slow down! My Quirk isn't super hearing."** The group of 29 students ceased talking. Now silent, the hero sighed quietly of relief as he lowered his hands and told them. **"I'll be quick and answer what I heard."** He began to face each of the students he heard asked about the Combat Training in order, who are Momo, Elora, Katsuki, Bianca, Ochako, Spyro, Iida, Sgt. Byrd, and of course, Yuga.

 **"I will be. That will be fixed. No** **, critical injuries will be an immediate disqualification. Certainly, but make sure it's safe. As of now, there will be no suspensions. You can if you wish, that'll even the Teams out. No, not really, I'll get to the basics soon. If they don't kill the other Team that's fine. And yes, but careful, it's a safety hazard."**

After answering their questions, All Might took out a tiny script and opened it. **"This is the objective of Combat Training. The heroes must infiltrate the villain's hideout and thwart their evil plans by either capturing them or recover the missile that's hidden on one of the floors. But likewise, the villains must succeed by either capturing the heroes or protect their weapon until the 15 minute time runs out."** Izuku tells his friends. "It almost sounds like a classic video game."

 **"Since we're on a time crunch, we'll choose Teams by drawing lots."** All Might told them, holding up a yellow-orange box that says "Lots" on it. He brought it down in front him, low enough for the students to reach in and grab whatever letter they get. **"You may never know what heroes you'll have to work with in order to prevent dangers similar to this from happening. This'll be the best strategy to help you prepare yourselves for in the future. Now, let's draw!"**

He watched as each of the heroes of the future reached into the box and pulled out a rubber ball, walking away with it, looking or waiting for those that could be on their Team as well. After Spyro and Sparx got their ball, they looked down at it and saw the letter, "I" on it. After giving a hum, Spyro asked. "Anyone that's on Team I?" They both got a response from not one, but two of their classmates. "Over here." "That's us!" They looked and saw both Mashirao and Toru waving to them, showing the rubber ball they got that have the same letter on them too.

"Looks like you're on our team." Said a cheerful Hagakure to them. She then introduced herself to them as she shook the purple heroes hand. "Toru Hagakure. And to my right is Mashirao Ojiro." The said tailed blonde gave a kind smile. "Nice to see you again." He shakes his hand. "Likewise." Said the Dragon with a grin. "The names Spyro, and this is my buddy, Sparx."

The Dragonfly buzzes to them, waving one of his many limbs as he flies next to his friend. "Should've guessed when we saw you guys working together yesterday." Admitted Ojiro as Toru told them. "I was surprised when I heard that one of our classmates was going to be a Dragonfly. Just look how adorable you are!" Sparx could've sworn he was blushing from that. During this, Spyro gave himself some time to see what teams his friends were on, checking in alphabetical order from A down to J.

At the first lettered team, he sees three of his friends, Hunter, Izuku Midoriya, and Ochako Uraraka are of Team A. He almost snickered when he saw Izuku becoming shy around Ochako again after she announced they're a team.

 _'That look on him is never going to get old.'_ He looks over at Team B and noticed it was only Mezo Shoji and Shoto Todoroki, one of the teams of two. Puzzling to Spyro, the entire left side of Shoto was coated in ice with his left eye giving away a red glow. Not only that, he was looking directly at him...Showing no emotions at all...It started to become annoying to him. _'Why is he looking at me like that?'_ He thought while still getting the classmates icy glare.

It soon ended when the bicolored-haired teen looked away from him, examining the other students. Shrugging this off, the Dragon brought his gaze over to the third Team, Team C, and saw Shiela with both Momo Yaoyorozu and Minoru Mineta. However, he disliked the sight, seeing the shortest of the trio looking left and right directly at Momo and Sheila's bodies where their skin is most exposed at.

"Hm?" Mineta paused, seeing Spyro's scowl, making beads of sweat drip from his forehead through the purple mask. He gave a thumbs up to him with a nervous laugh in response to the glare. Spyro just shook his head with a sigh. He looks over at Team D, seeing that the only ones in that Team are Bakugou and Iida, nobody else, making them the last team of two.

Spyro then brought his attention to Team letter E, who are Bianca, Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama. From here he can actually hear Yuga asking Mina while holding out his sparkling overgarment. "Whose cape do you think is more Magnifique? I bet it's mine." The pink girl hummed, looking at Aoyama cape and Bianca's cloak. "I'm not sure? I think they're both nice." She shrugged with a grin as Bianca holds up the sleeve of her cloak and tells the sparkling blonde.

"This is not a cape, it's a hooded robe, there's a difference." Continuing their discussion, Spyro spots Team F, seeing Bentley having a friendly greet with Koji Koda whose head looks like a solid rock and Rikido Sato. After shaking Sato's hand, he offered a handshake to Koji. He seemed a bit shy about it, but Bentley assured him with a grin. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna bite."

Carefully Koda grabbed the Yeti's larger hand and shook it. _'At least they're getting along.'_ He glances at Team G, seeing Agent 9, Denki Kaminari, and Kyoka Jiro. From the looks of it, Agent 9 and Denki were getting along, giving high-fives to one another, accidentally shocking each other, laughing. Jiro gave an annoyed glance, seemingly wondering why she was paired with the Electric users.

The Dragon then turns to look at Team H, seeing Elora teamed with Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami, the classmate with a Crow or Raven head, telling them one of her abilities as an answer to Asui's question, which seems to bring interest to the Frog girl. "Your Quirk sounds like it's intriguing." The Faun nodded to her. "Thanks. I would tell you more about it, but we can't let the other teams know all of our skills yet." Spyro smirked at this. Anyone paired with Elora is bound to win.

"What's with those things on your back? Support Items?" He looks over at Team J, noticing Hanta Sero and Eijiro Kirishima looking at Sgt. Byrd, asking about his weapons. "Why yes. They're my DBX9 Rocket Launchers, a perfect utility for my Water Quirk." James explained, pointing the thumb of his flipper to the said weapons on his back that began to rotate in different directions. "Wait, so you were the Water user I saw saving those people from the One-Pointers back in the Entrance Exam?"

The penguin nodded to the red-haired teen who began to grin. "That was so manly of you dude!" After watching Byrd being praised by Ejiro, everyone looked at All Might, standing in front of two boxes, one that says "Heroes" and the other that says "Villains" with both of his hands behind his back.

 **"Alright, the first two teams to fight each other in this exercise are...These Guys!"** He brought both hands forward, showing them a ball with the letter B in his left hand and another with the letter I on his right. Shoto and Mezo looked at Spyro, Sparx, Toru, and Ojiro who looked back at them vice versa. The symbol of peace looks at the ball with the letter B and the ball with the letter I, winching again. _**'Crap! ...I grab the wrong ones.'**_ He then shrugged, knowing it's too late to change it and announced.

 **"Team B, you're going to be the heroes and Team I, you'll be the villains."**

Everyone looked at both teams, mostly Shoto and Spyro, seeing half of Shoto's body covered in ice and Spyro's nose giving away steam. The symbol of peace spoke. **"Everyone that's not a part of both Teams, head on over to the monitor rooms over there."** The class walked off towards the said room he looked over to. He then looks at the teams.

 **"Team B and I, follow me to the building over there."** While the six did so, the friends of Spyro and Sparx watched from the far before entering the monitor room. "Who do you think is going to win?" Ochako asked Izuku who blushed a bit.

"Oh...I-I'm not sure, b-but I'm going to go with Team I."

He looked at the said Team from the monitors in front of them, watching as both Teams stood in front of the building far from each other. While at that building All Might told the four, stopping them from entering. **"Young Ojiro, Sparx, Spyro, Toru."** The four looked at the number one hero. **"The key to beating this challenge is to be like that of a villain. Understand?"** Spyro nods as he and the three head inside with the fake bomb.

* * *

 **(Battle Building A)**

On the 4th floor with the prop weapon against the back wall, Team I prepared themselves before the time begins to protect the bomb from Team B. "Now that the bomb's in place, we need to come up with a plan." Spyro looked at the three. "Any ideas guys?" Toru raised a hand in response to the question.

"Toru?"

She points to one of her gloves. "What if I remove my costume and go spy on the other Team when the time starts?" The Dragon began to hum, soon shaking his head. "Shoji would find out where you're hiding and catch you by surprise." This left the two teens puzzled. "He would?" "How?" Spyro explains to them as a flashback went through his mind. It showed him, Sparx and their four friends running to find more 1, 2, or 3-Pointers.

Seconds, Spyro caught a glimpse of something moving from above and looked at the top of the buildings, spotting the six-armed teen on a roof not far from them. "Back during the Entrance Exam, I saw him on top one of the buildings using his Quirk to locate the Bots we were fighting." The flashback ended with Mezo running off towards the enemies he found. "If he was to activate it just as time begins you would've walked right into a trap."

"Oh...Ok." The Invisible teen said, sounding relieved yet disappointed that her spy plan wouldn't work out. Seeing this, Ojiro told her assuredly. "Still it's a good idea. If we were against a different team your plan could've worked perfectly." She perks up hearing this, seeing Spyro give a nod in agreement. "Thanks, guys."

Soon Sparx flew over to his longtime friend, tapping him on the shoulder. He looks at him. "You have one Sparx?" The said Dragonfly hummed a yes to him, buzzing the plan to his ear. Mashirao and Hagakure watched, unsure what the yellow Dragonfly is talking about. After Sparx ceased his buzzing a smirk began to appear on Spyro's face.

"Good idea buddy." Suddenly the intercom turned on, causing them to look up at the said device. **"Look Alive Team B and Team I! It's Time To Show Us You're The Representations Of Good...Or Evil!"** The horn went off, indicating that the 15-minute timer has started counting down.

While beginning, Mashirao asked Spyro. "What's the plan?" The Dragon glances up at him and Toru, gesturing a hand towards himself, informing them to gather close in a circle. After doing so he whispered to them.

"Ok so here's what will do..."

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

At the entrance of the building, Mezo entered the 1st floor, looking down the dark hall, opening his web-like arms, turning each of his arms into ears, listening for the opposing Team. It didn't take long for him to find out where the four are, hearing their low mumbles, breathing and or wings.

When Shoto entered, the tall teen formed the arms on his left into mouths, notifying his teammate. "They're upstairs on the north side of the 4th floor. Three on the ground and one in the air flying. It sounds like they're making a plan..." The bicolored teen passes him. "It doesn't matter." Mezo looked at him puzzled. "Huh?"

The Half-Ice user raised his right arm, emitting frost. "Unless you want to freeze, I suggest waiting outside." The youngest of 1-A didn't need to be told twice and left the building. By himself, Shoto places his right hand on the wall, causing ice to form over and spread throughout the building. From outside Shoji, surprised, watched as ice appeared around the outside bottom level, making its way to the top.

* * *

Back upstairs after breaking the huddle, the Invisible teen felt a chill up her spine. Shivering from the sudden increase of cold, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I-Is i-it me or-or is it getting c-cold?" Spyro blew a breath of air, listening as the sound of crackling is heard, bringing his attention to the doorway.

"Everyone, behind me, now." Suddenly ice began to form around the said entrance, coming towards them full speed. "Sorry Sparx, but it looks like we're going to have to have a change of plan." Sparx nods as he, Toru, and Ojiro got behind the young Dragon as asked. Soon Spyro inhaled before breathing fire, getting rid of some of the ice. For precautions, he inhaled before breathing fire again, spraying it left and right until whatever's left of the frost is vapor.

* * *

 **(Monitor Room)**

Everyone kept their eyes on the large screen, watching as the Fire user of the Villain Team liquefy the ice, some of them shaking as Shoto's powers had reached the room, making it feel like a freezer. While watching Kaminari spoke. "He's melting away the ice like it's nothing."

"I'm surprised he isn't leaving scorch marks on anything." Said Jiro, noticing the room looks absolutely the same with no damage at all. Just then Shiela asked with her arms wrapped around her body. "H-how long until the others notice that freezing the building isn't going to work? I-I can barely feel my f-f-feet."

Despite wearing sandals her feet are still exposed to the cold element. "Not sure, but I don't see the problem?" Bentley replied with a shrug. "Kinda reminds me of home." He gave a smile, unfazed by the temperature change around him.

* * *

At the bottom level, spotting something from the edge of his eyes, Mezo looked up at the 4th floor, seeing a faint orange glow from the windows. He formed some noses on his arms, smelling the air to be sure his eyes aren't deceiving him. In seconds he caught the scent of what could've been described as ashes...And oddly, burnt peppers. He looks at Shoto who was about to head up the stairway. "The Dragon one melted away the ice."

 _'Figures.'_ Shoto thought before staring at the six-armed teen. "Follow me then..." He showed him the frost on his hand dying down. "I'm already done." He faced the stairs, heading up with his teammate following from behind. "Are they still on the 4th floor?"

Walking up the stairs, passing the 2nd floor the masked teen formed his arms back into ears again, shaking his head. "Three of them are going to the upper level and the other one is on the 3rd floor...Spyro's looking for us." Hearing the Dragon's name brought concerns to his teammate. At the 2nd floor, he stopped and asked.

"And the weapon?" As Mezo was about to answer, a shout echoed in front of them. **"Surprise!"** Having time to react, Shoto fired ice from his hand towards the flames coming towards them. Blocking the attack, he looks back at his teammate. "I got this..." Mezo stares at his training partner who then tells him. "You're not going to win this fight...Subdue the others and get the bomb."

He nods before running down the hall to the other flight of stairs. "Should've known you were going to play a dirty move on us." Shoto turned his attention to Spyro who continues. "Did you really think freezing us was gonna work?" He shook his head to the Dragon. "It was only to separate you from your team...I was looking to fight you head on myself." Hearing this just made Spyro chuckle.

"Fight me head on? So you froze the whole place on purpose to lure me out for a one on one battle, is that it?"

In response, multiple icicles were sent to him. The Dragon dodged the attack and melt the icicles away with his fire breath. "I'll take that as a yes. But look, you're making a mistake here if you think you can win. Just surrender...This is your only warning..." The expression on Shoto's face didn't change one bit. Seeing this as an answer, Spyro shrugged. "Fine...Have it your way." Just like that, the clash between Ice and Fire began.

Starting off the combat Shoto formed more icicles all around Spyro from the walls, trying to apprehend or defeat the Fire user, only for him to inhale and blast the ice into steam. Spotting an opening, Spyro landed on fours, charging at Shoto. Quickly, he raises a hand in front of him, forming a wall of ice between them. He narrowed his eyes, keeping his hand raised.

 _'There...He can't burn his way through this...'_ In seconds a slight tremor came from the other side of the ice wall, causing it to form cracks. "What?!" Suddenly it shattered into pieces, stunning the Half-Ice user. Before Shoto could do anything Spyro headbutted him in the gut, making him grunt, causing the ice covering half of his abdomen to crack, sending him back a few feet.

"Should've weakened it with fire first..." Spyro said, rubbing the top of his head. Meanwhile, Shoto, now with his arm holding the iceless side of his stomach, looked at him wide-eyed, which Spyro chuckled at. "Yeah...Wasn't the first time I rammed my head into something solid." After rubbing his head he held out his hand and asked, looking confused. "Now...Where were we?" He gives a sinister looking grin.

"Oh right!"

He formed two fists and runs towards Shoto who uses his ice-covered arm to block the barrage of punches sent to him. The force of the punches sent Shoto sliding back a bit and the ice on his arm to crack from the blunt force. Seeing an opening Shoto manages to throw a punch at Spyro with his free hand, landing a hit on the right side of his face.

In return, Spyro opened his hand and swings it at Shoto, making him jump back just as three tears open up on the right side of his hero costume, even chipping away some of the ice on his left. "It's gonna take more than a punch to harm me!" Spyro told him in a menacing tone before running at his opponent who ran at him vice versa, continuing their battle.

* * *

"They have to be up there somewhere..."

Mezo said quietly to himself at the stairs, keeping the end of his tentacle-like arms as ears to listen for the trio with the weapon. Making it to the 5th floor he looked around his surroundings, directing his ears at the hallways. Carefully, Mezo walked down the one in front of him, heading towards a door that's left ajar, being near the last place he heard Ojiro, Sparx, and Toru from.

Before entering he formed an eye on an arm and peeked through the opening. The room was close to being pitch black, barely having light to reveal anything from the inside. Mezo turned the one eye on one of his six arms back into an ear before entering the room, looking around, mostly at the pillars that were visible to his eyes.

 _'Where are they?'_ Not long after the thought, the door behind Mezo slammed shut. He flinches from the loud bang to his eardrums, turning to look back at the door he came through. On the other side, Mashirao and Hagakure laid their weight against the door, hoping that the sound was loud enough to leave Mezo deaf for a temporary time.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Ojiro asked the Invisible teammate, nudging his head and directing his eyes towards the door they closed. "I'm sure. Spyro said Sparx can handle him...I hope." Toru whispered, having a hint of worriedness for the Dragonfly.

Back with Mezo as he started to regain hearing, the sound of buzzing whizzed past him from behind. "Hm!" He turned only to see nothing, then again the same sound passed from behind, making him turn around again. He was starting to become suspicious.

 _'Something's not right...'_ The exact sound echoes through the room again. When he turned to the direction of the source, the familiar glowing dash of yellow flew towards him, hitting him square in the face. It didn't take long for it to quickly turn back around and hit him on the other side as well before vanishing back into the darkness.

* * *

"Uh...What's going on with Mezo? It looks like he's freaking out?"

The class including All Might took their attention away from the fight between both Spyro and Shoto and brought it to the screen Sero's pointing at.

In infrared light, they can see Mezo in the dark, looking around frantically with wide-eyed before dropping to one of his knees before attempting to grab the air around him before forcefully falling forward, using four of his arms to hold him up, puzzling some of the students.

Hunter peered closer at the screen to get a better look, soon seeing the small light passing by and hitting Mezo. "Oh, Sparx is fighting him." He told them with a grin. The class looked in shock. "Sparx?!"

"The fucking Dragonfly?!"

 **"Language Young Bakugou!"** All Might told the Explosive user, watching as Sparx flies around the six-armed teen at super speed. A sweatdrop emerged from the side of his forehead. _**'He's moving so fast I can barely see him.'**_

* * *

Mezo began to back away while trying to grab Sparx who keeps avoiding the multiple arms, ramming into his body relentlessly, leaving marks and possibly minor bruises all over that could be mistaken as punch marks. He soon stopped when his back made contact with the door. Seeing another opening Sparx from one end of the room all the way to Mezo, slamming his head into the door with enough force, rendering him unconscious as he fell forward.

 _"Bzzt!"_ Sparx quickly flew behind Mezo, grabbing the neck of his hero costume. While carefully laying him on the floor, the door began to open with a floating glove holding it from the side, revealing to be Toru. "Is it over?"

She looked asked concerned of her teammate before noticing their large opponent on the ground. Opening the door wider both her and Ojiro entered the room immediately astounded. They didn't really think Sparx would accomplish taking down the student that's at least 7 and a half times his size. Shaking this off Ojiro asked.

"Is he alright?"

Sparx placed one of his limbs onto the side of Mezo's neck before nodding with a buzz-like hum. "Ok." The tailed teen took out the capture tape and walked towards Mezo, grabbing his six arms, taping them together while as Toru asks. "Should we go downstairs and help Spyro?" They felt the floor quake beneath with the sound of fire and ice echoing throughout the building, scaring Toru a little.

"...N-Nevermind!"

* * *

After a breath of Fire collided with a group of icicles, the two users of the said elements began to pant out of exhaustion from using up most of their powers on each other during their combat.

Because of this both of them were covered in scratches, bruises, their costumes were ripped, soaked or singed, and most of the ice that coated half of Shoto's body and the building had melted away with the temperature returning back to its normal degree.

"You're not...Going to win..." Spyro stood back up before running towards Todoroki. "Just give up already!" Having enough of this, Shoto clenched his teeth and fists before shouting at the Dragon.

 **"QUIT MOCKING ME!"**

He then swings his right arm, sending a wave of ice to Spyro. He was unable to escape the cold wave heading right towards him. **SWOOSH!** After being hit, ice began to coat Spyro from head-to-toe, keeping him as stiff as a statue with no visibility of his body. Seeing this, Shoto sighed. "Finally..." He stood back up before walking past the frozen classmate.

"Now to get the bomb..." He muttered to himself, reaching the stairs. As he was about to go up the slight sound of ice giving away is heard. "Huh?" Shoto turned around before his eyes widened in shock. _'What the...?!'_

A faint light-blue glow began to appear under the ice coming from the horns, spines, nails, and tail of the Dragon himself. Just then the ice began to break with beams of the said glow seeping out, causing the cracks to spread further and connect, allowing Spyro to move again as he brought his arms to his stomach, leaning forwards before throwing his arms out with his upper body upwards and wings out, making the shards blow off his body and scatter apart.

* * *

Finished watching the fight between Mezo and Sparx, and the capture of Mezo, the group in the monitor room went back to watching the battle between both Element users, and after viewing the Dragon break out of his icy prison they looked in awe.

Spyro, who was seconds ago purple and orange-yellow is now different. His hair, wings, belly, and every other part of his body that was almost gold are now the color of ice, being light-blue with an icy white tint blended in with it. Frost is even radiating from his back spines that now have spiky icicle sticking out from them, they along with his head spines were almost transparent along with the tip of his horns and nails. Not only that, the pupils in his eyes are now light-blue.

"What happened to him?! It's like he's made of ice now!" Shouted Mineta, freaking out from Spyro's new look. "That's so cool! I didn't know he could that?" Admitted Mina, amazed by the Dragon's form.

"It seems that his body must have had some sort of interaction with the ice when he was frozen solid." Said Tenya with his hand under his chin, theorizing what could've caused his friend's change of appearance.

* * *

 **"Woo, That's Cold!"** Shouted Spyro with frost coming out from his breath. Noticing, he looked down at himself, spotting the changes. Looking at his body, arms, legs, tail, and wings, he was almost amazed by the new look. _'Whoa...I may have used ice powers once before, but I never expected them to come back and do all of this to me...'_ The smile on his face began to reform.

 _'Kinda like it actually...And come to think about it...'_

He brought his arms down and smirked. Turning around to face the stunned Shoto with the Dragon's piercing icy eyes staring at him. "I think it's about time I finish this fight." After Spyro finished, he closed his eyes and clench his fists before taking a deep breath, gathering up any moisture from the outside and inside of the building, causing bright ice-like marking to spread and appear all over his body.

Spyro then blew a large puff of frost full of ice crystals at Shoto, forming into an ice ball flying towards him. Coming to his senses, Shoto quickly threw his arm forward, blasting icicles to counter the attack or destroy it, unfortunately, the solid ball of ice broke each of the icicles before hitting him.

From the force of the blow, the ball exploded, knocking Shoto up to the third level, landing on the floor. From the impact, Shoto winched from the pain he endured before momentarily passing out. Finished, Spyro made his way up the stairs before standing over Shoto's inanimate body, speaking.

"Ok, I guess that may have been a little too much for you to handle...Are you alive?" Spyro bent his knees, tapping the bicolor-haired teen's forehead, earning a groan from him. In response Spyro looked up and spotted one of the cameras, smiling as he gave a thumbs up. "He's okay!" He looks back down at Shoto and pulls out a roll of capture tape from his pocket, using it to tape both of his arms together with only seconds remaining. With Shoto and Mezo defeated and captured, All Might shouted in the mic.

 **"THE VILLAIN TEAM...WINS!"**

* * *

On the big Monitor, Spyro is seen picking up the unconscious Shoto before pressing the communication device that's in his ear. _"Sparx, Ojiro, Toru. Get Mezo and meet me at the entrance."_ With that, he went down the stairs with the three following from behind seconds later. As All Might left after announcing the winning team.

While he was gone the class began to mumble to one another about Spyro's Icy appearance and ability, minus Bakugou who continued staring at the screen in shock. "D-Did any of you know about this?" Izuku questioned in a whisper to his friends with Uraraka and Iida becoming concerned as well. Bianca shook her head. "No...Spyro never breathed ice."

"Or turn into that." Added Hunter, pointing towards the screen showing All Might approach Spyro and his team, congratulating them for their win before asking about Shoto and Mezo who they are carrying. "It might have been what Iida said." They looked at Elora. "Spyro's body interacted with the Ice after being frozen solid. But how?"

Before her friends could give an answer, both Teams, with Team B still unconscious, walked in with All Might from behind who looks at his students. **"Young Byrd?"** Hearing his name, Sgt. Byrd walked over to their Teacher. "Yes, All Might, sir?" Said hero gestured his hands to the two students held by Spyro, Sparx, Ojiro, and Toru. **"Think you can wake them up with your Quirk?"**

"Hm...It's worth a try."

James said to him, aiming the Rocket Launchers at the two. But instead of the missiles firing out, it was just two sprays of water, waking up the two. "What happened?" Mezo asked, rubbing the side of his head that hit the metallic door while Shoto remained mute, possibly knowing what had occurred before being knocked out. "We beat your team and won." Explained Spyro to the two.

Mezo went silent like his teammate, both of who recalling their defeat from either the Dragon or Dragonfly. The Dupli-Armed teen looked a bit ashamed for losing to Sparx while the bicolored teen didn't know what to say since his experience was different.

"Hey, don't start to look down. There's always next time." They looked at Spyro who reminded them what this was. "It's only Combat Training, remember?" After Spyro finished, he and Sparx went back to their friends and waved. "Hey...Guys?"

Spyro noticed half of the class and his friends quivering a bit from the cold flowing from him and into the room. He even started to see their classmates looking at him. "Are my powers that strong?" Spyro asked looking at his ice covered back spines before hearing a fake cough.

 **"Yes, they are, Young Spyro. But could you perhaps...Turn it down a notch?"** All Might points his thumb to the class that's freezing. **"Can't continue Combat Training if everyone comes down with a cold."**

The Purple Dragon hummed, trying to figure out if he really can. He stood still and closed his eyes, concentrating deeply in an attempt to turn off this new/old ability he has. Fortunately, it was working. The ice and ice color on his body began to evaporate and fade away with his orange and yellow colors returning to him.

Spyro looked at his body a 2nd time, making sure there's no inch of ice left on him. _'Huh...I can't believe that worked.'_ He smiled back at the number one hero and asks. "Can we continue?" All Might shook his head slightly. **"Not quite yet. First, a quick question to the class before we continue!"** He turns to face the said class that weren't of Team B or Team I.

 **"Who was the MVP for this activity?"**

In seconds of that question, most of the class gave the answer to him. "Spyro!" The said Dragon kept his smile hearing everyone say he was the MVP. **"Good job! Can anyone point out why?"** Elora stepped forward and spoke.

"When Sparx's plan failed at the beginning of their training after the building was frozen, Spyro used his quick thinking and came up with a new plan for them to use to take down the Hero Team." She looked at the two students of the said Team. "He left to give some time for Toru, Mashirao, and Sparx to carry the bomb from the 4th floor to the 5th and hide it by confronting both Shoto and Mezo. Yelling at them to leave Mezo temporarily deaf upon hearing the commotion upstairs, leading himself to a trap and his own downfall in training."

This left Mezo shocked. That explains why the footsteps or wings of the three stopped when he and his teammate were attacked. Elora looked at Spyro with a smile and continues. "When it was just Shoto left, Spyro acted accurately like a villain to him during their fight. Taunting and antagonizing Shoto to the point where he lost it." She paused for a moment before finishing. "The rest of what happened with Spyro...We're not really sure?"

 **"Thanks for the details, and no worries about your friend.** **What Spyro had may have been a possible occurrence of his Quirk."** Said All Might who looks at the class. **"Now then, it's time for the next two teams to go up."** It didn't take long for All Might to take out the black and white boxes before digging into them while announcing. **"Which will be..."**

As if time was slowing down, the number one hero pulls out the two rubber balls each. The rubber ball in his left hand has the letter D on it, Bakugou and Iida's Team. When the other ball was pulled out from the box on the right, many began to feel sorry for the three that'll be going against Bakugou, because the ball in All Mights right hand was the letter A, Izuku, Ochako, and Hunter's Team. **"These Guys!"** Izuku and his friends all thought at the same time.

 _'Oh no..._ '

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's it for the 7th Chapter. As you've seen near the beginning, Moneybags is working at U.A. as a candy maker. How he got the job is unknown for right now, but it will be revealed later on at some point. And I know it was supposed to be Team A and Team D to go first against each other, but since Spyro and his friends are already in the MHA World I figured it would be better to have Spyro and the Team he's in go first, which is Team I. And thanks to Shoto's Ice Quirk, Spyro is now able to unleash his Ice Powers once again, this time with some new designs on him and abilities from it. Now that it will be Team A and Team D turn to go against each other, what will happen to Izuku when he has to use the Orb and One-For-All to fight Bakugou? Will Hunter stay back and help Izuku or go on with Ochako to recover the prop weapon from Iida? Stay tuned for the 8th Chapter! And don't forget to follow, favorite, or review.**

 **Dante Watterson-Out**


	8. Chapter 8: A Fiery Rivalry

**Dante Watterson: It's good to be back with a new Chapter! If you are wondering what took almost a month and a half for this to come out, other than surviving through the summer heat of July, also known as the hottest month ever, I was given news that my family and I will finally move out of this apartment we are currently in and into a possible forever home we were dying to get. Not to get off-topic, here is Chapter 8 of I Think I Smell A Barbeque! I do not own My Hero Academia nor the Spyro franchise. Enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 8: A Fiery Rivalry_**

* * *

 **(The Monitor Room, Location: Training Ground Beta)**

"Out of everyone, why them?"

Bianca asked her friends, gently stroking one of her large ears, having concerns for Hunter, who including Izuku and Ochako, are about to go and battle against Bakugou and Iida. Elora hummed before answering. "All Might must've picked their Teams on purpose."

The seven looked at her, much to the Rabbit's shock. "Why would he do that?" Bianca asked anxiously before whispering. "Doesn't he remember us telling him about our short past with him months ago?" Elora pats her back, trying to calm her. "Of course he does...I think that's why he's having them go up against Bakugou and Iida."

Both of them looked at the screen along with their friends, seeing the Heroes, Team A at the west of Battle Building B, waiting near the left-side entrance. While the Villains, Team D are at the east near the right-side entrance, being told by All Might the same thing that he told Spyro and his Team, even adding in that he'll end Training if things go too far. As Team D heads in Elora tells the Magic-user.

"He wants Izuku to prove to Bakugou that he's no longer the weakling that he used to be. That goes for Hunter too...After what Bakugou did to him and what he tried to do to you." Bianca knew what Elora was talking about. Their first day at Alder Junior High was one that they could never forget. It was the end of the day for School when the group began to leave. But before they left through the exit...

* * *

 **(Flashback, Location: Alder Junior High)**

 _"Hey, Bianca, what's the holdup?" Spyro questioned as he, Sparx, Izuku and the others looked at their said friend. She was on one of her knees, digging through her backpack with both hands. She gave a sigh, zipping up her backpack. "I think I forgot my Spellbook upstairs in the classroom." Bianca stood up and asked. "Could you guys wait for me? It should only take a minute."_

 _Hunter tells her. "Sure we can...But uh, careful. This School is practically a maze." His girlfriend assures him. "I'll be fine Hunter. I'll be back here soon." She turns and runs off to go and get her book. When out of sight, Hunter's expression changed, giving a bothered look. "What's the matter, Hunter?"_

 _"I'm not sure...Something doesn't feel right." The Cheetah teen told them, looking at the stairs Bianca had gone too. Meanwhile, as Bianca was running up some stairs, reaching the floor their classroom's on she spoke to herself._

 _"It has to be there. Just a few more-"_

 _Just as she makes a quick turn, a hand reached out and grabbed the handle of her backpack, pulling her back and slamming her against the lockers from behind, soon being held from the floor by her ears. "Ow, ow, ow, that hurts!"_

 _She looked at the culprit holding up her ears, revealing to be Bakugou. Behind him, we're his two lackeys, one with wings as a Quirk that almost resemble Spyro's, and the other with very long/stretchy fingers for his Quirk. Bianca was very confused. "Kacchan? What's going on?!" He grits his teeth hearing her call him by that nickname._

 _"Don't call me that, Buck Teeth!" She nearly flinched from the nickname. "What the hell is this?" When he raised his arm up, Bianca's eyes widened. In Bakugou's hand was her Spellbook, the one she was coming to get from the classroom. "Uh...It's just a book..."_

 _She shrugged with an innocent yet nervous grin before being pushed back into the lockers again, the back of her head slamming into them. "I know it's just a book dumbass! What type of book is it supposed to be?!" Bianca was unsure if she should tell him or not. Either decision will most likely end with him destroying the book or worse. Luckily the lackey with the gray hair tried to calm him._

 _"Dude chill. Don't you think you're taking this a bit too far?" Bakugou looked at him, keeping his grip on the Rabbit's ears as the lackey with black hair and long fingers agreed. "Yeah, I mean, Deku's one thing, but a girl, Really? It's just an old book, what's so special about it?" "Just an old book huh?" The Explosive-user opens the book and shows them the pages it's opened too. "Then tell me, why the fuck does it talk about spells and shit?!"_

 _The two looked a bit surprised by this. Bakugou looked back at Bianca, telling her. "Listen...I don't need some sort of out of date Houdini wannabe such as yourself going to U.A. like that Quirkless nerd, Deku!" Sparks began to fly from his palm underneath her Spellbook._ _"If you think this is going to help you cheat in the Entrance Exam...!"_

 _Bianca began to panic as she attempted to free herself to save her book. "Wait, don't-!" Suddenly a familiar voice interrupted Bakugou before he could even burn the book. "Let go of her!" Bianca turns to see Hunter running towards Bakugou at full speed. "Hunter!" She smiled as her now angry boyfriend shouted, building up a ball of air in one of his hands._ _"Get your hands off her you-!"_

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _Inches away from saving Bianca, Bakugou let go of her ears and let off an explosion in the Cheetah's face, much to the Rabbit's horror, it left him with a large red burn mark all over his face, a bit of a nose bleed, and some singed hair from the front top of his head as he flew back against another row of lockers, laying near them, unconscious. While Bakugou and the two were looking at Hunter, small streams of tears began to trickle down Bianca's face as her ears cover her eyes...Which started to give away a dim violet glow, oblivious to the three._

 _"Just as bad as Deku..." Bakugou stated while his fist gave away smoke. "Another useless idiot that thinks he can come in and play the hero." He then turns his attention to Bianca. His eyes became wide. "The hell?!" His lackeys turned too and had the same reaction. While Bianca sat motionless on the ground, her hands clutched into fists were starting to shake violently, giving away a violet flashing glow._

 _"...Leave...Us..." Swiftly, the Rabbit teen shot up and shouted. **"ALONE!"** She threw her hands out, blasting the three back with the force of her magic. The lackeys ended up skidding on the floor away from her and Hunter, while Bakugou flew out of an open window, letting go of the Spellbook in progress. After taking a few deep breaths, Bianca calmed herself, wiping off the tears from her eyes._

 _"I'm out of here!" "Wait for me!" The two Lackeys said as they both ran off down the hallway. Once gone the Magic-user looked at the Wind-user and run over to him. She went down on one knee and spoke while trying to wake him up, close to crying again. "Hunter? ...Hunter?!"_

 _To her relief, he gave away a groan. When his eyes flickered open, he looked at her. From his perspective, he only saw her as a blur with a bright light shining from behind her. He was amazed. "Whoa...Am I dead?" This made Bianca giggle a bit and shook her head. "No, you're pretty much alive." His eyesight adjusted, proving him wrong, seeing that the blur was her and the ceiling light. "Oh. Hehe." He chuckled a bit before flinching in pain. "Ow..."_

 _"What happened to you guys?" They turned to the direction of the voice and saw Spyro along with Elora running over to them, looking at Hunter's injured face, they can tell immediately who was responsible for this. "Alright...Where is he so I can give him a piece of my mind." Asked Spyro, angry because of the ash-blonde injuring his friends._

 _Bianca pointed towards the window, which Spyro went to and stare out from. When he looked down, a smile began to form on his face. In the fishpond below, Katsuki Bakugou was there, soaked from the water and quite mad. He looked up at the window, spotting the Dragon looking back at him, both glaring at each other before the ash-blonde got out of the water and walked off, grumbling to himself, leaving only a trail of water behind._

 _"Serves him right."_

 _Spyro said, looking back at his three friends, seeing Elora pull out two of her healing herbs from her wrists below the leaf bands. She handed one to Hunter. "Here Hunter, this should heal you up." She then looked at Bianca and offered her one, which she looked at, looking to refuse the herb before the Faun told her. "Take it, please. You were hurt by him too."_

 _The Faun pointed towards her ears, letting Bianca see for herself, spotting the mild burn marks left by Bakugou that could be mistaken as a sunburn. After taking the herb, eating it both her and Hunter's bruises or wounds had begun to heal up. Fully healed they were helped up by their two friends as Spyro tells them. "Let's get back to the others, they're waiting by the entrance still." After he finished, the three followed him, walking back to the others._

* * *

Ever since that day, Hunter became determined to get back at Bakugou for those injuries he and Bianca suffered, minor or not what he did was, as Iida could have put it if they knew them sooner, rude and unheroic. And seeing that his Team are going against Bakugou's Team, this is his chance. During the end of the flashback, All Might had returned to the Monitor Room. He looked at the time and began counting down with his fingers until the last minute was up.

When it was, he turned on the device and spoke through the mic. **"Look alive Team's A and D. You're time begins...NOW!"** He sets the 15-minute timer allowing the said Teams to begin. In one monitor, Team A made their move, by going to the 2nd-floor window, getting a little help with both of Ochako's Gravity and Hunter's Wind Quirk to lift the three of them with no problem. Meanwhile, on the 5th floor, Bakugou left the room in search of the other Team, ignoring Iida's words to stay and guard the faux weapon.

 _'This is going to get interesting.'_ Spyro thought, watching from both monitors as their friends, Hunter, Izuku, and Ochako walk down some of the halls, silently peaking from the corners before continuing while Bakugou runs down to their floor, looking down each hall and room he passes in search for the Team, heading right towards where they're at.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, Battle Building B)**

Hunter's ears began to twitch a bit. He was alerted, looking around, listening to the shallow echoes through the floor they're on. "Guys...I'm picking up something nearby..." He whispered to the two in front of him. They stopped and looked at him, noticing his ears flickering a little. Izuku asked. "What are you hearing?" The Cheetah listened closely. His eyes widened and pupils shrunk.

"MOVE!"

Acting quick, Hunter tackled Midoriya and Uraraka, using his Quirk to shoot them away from the explosion where they were standing. Getting up, the Wind-user looks at the two. "Are you guys alright?" "We're fine." Answered Izuku, Ochako gasped when she looked at him. "Deku your face!" Hunter noticed too, seeing half of Izuku's mask is completely gone, leaving the left side of his face exposed.

He assured the Gravity-user. "Don't worry, it's just my mask." Hearing the wall break apart, they looked at the cloud created from the blast. An arm swiped through the dust, revealing the ash-blonde himself. He glared at the group. "What's the matter Deku? You and friends afraid to fight me?" Bakugou mocked menacingly.

Hunter clutched his fists. "Who said we were afraid of fighting you?" He told him with an angry look, prepared to fight Bakugou. Izuku gave the same expression, adding in. "Figured you were going to come and attack us by surprise."

* * *

Half of the students disliked what Bakugou tried to do as Kirishima shouted. "That's so unmanly! Who goes and pulls cheap crap like that?" Spyro answers him. "Villains that use it as a tactic to play dirty in a clean fight." All Might looks at them.

 **"Exactly. That's what Young Bakugou is playing the part of."**

Bianca sighed. "Thank goodness for Hunter's perception." Momo overheard her and spoke. "That's right...His Cheetah Quirk gives him the ability to detect the slightest sounds that are past our range of hearing." Mina adds in with a cheer. "And it worked, they dodged his attack!" "But he's not done yet, look!" Kaminari said, all of them watching Bakugou rush towards the three with his palms open.

 _"I'll hurt you so bad they'll stop the fight! Just stand still and lose!"_ All Might heard the bully shout from his earpiece, throwing an arm towards Team A. With quick reflexes, Izuku threw himself forward and grabbed Bakugou's arm before turning, lifting the stunned Bakugou from the ground and up into the air in the process. _"Hunter, now!"_ Hunter nodded to Izuku and ran around him.

Quickly Hunter turned with a jump towards the upside-down Bakugou with his left hand in a fist. Air formed around his arm. _"This is for Bianca!"_ He shouts while landing a punch on Bakugou square into his abdomen, letting the air blast him to the ground with Izuku letting go as the ash-blonde hit the ground with a thud, coughing some of his spit from the impact of both the air punch to his stomach and his back to the ground, surprising everyone.

* * *

"Whoa..." Ochako murmured in amazement, looking at Izuku who tells Bakugou. "You always start with a right hook at the beginning of a fight. I know that because I've been watching you for years." Hunter lands beside him, watching as their opponent of Team D gets up and turns to look at them, clutching his stomach. Izuku continues. "I've analyzed every amazing hero. Even my friends. Even you...I wanted to learn every single thing about them."

A flashback appeared in his mind back before he met his friends, showing Bakugou burn his notebook of heroes before throwing it out of the window, which Izuku later retrieved from the fishpond before the Koi Fish could even eat it. "All of it was in the notebook that you burned and threw away." He looked at Bakugou and stood in a fighting stance, which Hunter did as well. "You can call me Deku, but I'm not the same weak and Quirkless kid anymore. Do you hear me? I've changed!" Izuku rips off the remaining part of his mask before yelling.

 **"For Now On Deku Is The Name Of A Hero!"**

Ochako gasped slightly at this, remembering yesterday that she told Izuku Deku sounded like a cool hero name...And that it was really cute. She then was brought out of her thoughts when Bakugou spoke. "Deku..." His hands began to emit sparks, keeping his eyes on Midoriya who's shaking a little. "You're shaking in your boots, you're so scared..." He said with venom in his tone. "But still you want to fight me..." He then shouts in fury.

 **"THAT'S WHY I HATE YOU!"**

That sentence echoes through the halls they were in. Soon the earpiece in Bakugou's ear started to glow blue. From the sudden silence, Iida's voice can be heard. _"Bakugou are you there? Give me a status report."_ Bakugou placed two of his fingers against his left ear. "Shut the hell up and keep defending the weapon..."

He kept his glare on the two in front of him. "I've got some heroes to burn!" When finished he pressed a button on the earpiece, turning it off before his partner could even argue with him. Bakugou threw his arm back before sending off an Explosion, blasting him forward towards the two, only for them to leap out of the way. Noticing this the Explosive user turned towards Izuku with a kick, only to be blown into the wall by the wind from Hunters' hands. Seeing Bakugou struggle to get out of the crater, Izuku looked at Hunter and Ochako and spoke.

"Hunter, Uraraka, get the Bomb from Iida." The Gravity user nodded and ran off, as for Hunter he shook his head. "No way Izuku, I'm not going to leave a friend behind." Izuku pleads. "I know you're doing for Bianca, Hunter. Please trust me on this. You'll get back at him if we win this, I promise-" A loud boom interrupts him. They look back to see Bakugou out of the wall. Seeing this Izuku shouts. "Hurry, go!" Hunter nods and runs off, following Ochako from behind.

 **"HEY!"** Bakugo shouted about to charge towards the Cheetah only to be kicked to the floor by Izuku, knocking him to the floor. "Bastard!" He managed to cough out. To keep him from a close distance of his Team, Izuku ran off the opposite direction with a bit of speed thanks to the Orb. Back up Bakugou turned and ran after him, shouting. "You're going to pay for that!"

He gave chase, turning the corner and down the hall where Izuku ran down. At the end of a T intersection, he made a right before reaching a hallway filled with many doorways and other halls. Unsure where the green-haired teen is now, he shouted out in anger. **"DAMMIT DEKU! YOU'VE TRICKED ME FOR YEARS BY ACTING WEAK! HAVE YOU BEEN LAUGHING BEHIND MY BACK TOO!?"**

Far from him, Izuku stopped to catch his breath, listening on to Bakugou raging on about him not using his Quirk and how it won't be enough to beat him. Knowing he had forgotten about Ochako and Hunter after that kick, Izuku took this bit of opportunity to come up with a plan for him, Ochako, and Hunter to win. _'With Kaachan after me, I can't go and help both Hunter and Uraraka.'_ An image in his mind shows him going towards a room with his friends only for Bakugou to follow as well.

 _'If we were to take him down together we would just run out of time before we can even get to Iida. Kaachan doesn't give up in a fight that easily.'_ An imaginary image shows them fighting Bakugou only for the time to run out on them. _'But if I stay back and fight, I'll give Hunter and Uraraka enough time to beat Iida and get the faux weapon from him.'_

He clutched his hand around the Orb underneath his suit, remembering a part of what Aizawa told him back during the Assessment Test yesterday. _'You may have control of your abilities, but that doesn't mean you can drain them dry in one go...'_ The sentence in his thought ends in an echo. As it did the sound of another Explosion is heard from Bakugou who growls and yells. **"QUIT HIDING AND FACE ME, COWARD!"** Izuku kept his hand on the orb and thought. _'I need to salvage the Orbs energy and use it if necessary...If I'm cornered by Kaachan or worse, that'll be the best time to use it.'_

* * *

 **(Meanwhile)**

Upstairs Ochako and Hunter were both behind a pillar from the opposite sides of each other, peaking out from it they spotted Iida standing next to the bomb, deep in his thoughts. Now knowing where the weapon is, they were ready to inform Izuku their location and capture the bomb, but before they could Iida began to speak out of his thoughts.

"Hm...Bakugou no doubt has a villainous side...But that's what we need to succeed in training." Iida began to hum. "I do hate to say this, but in order to become a hero and not to bring shame upon the Iida family's name, I must submit myself into the insufficient act of a villain!" He deepened his voice into an evil tone at the end of his sentence. Giving away a villainous laugh.

But he quickly ceased the evil laugh when the sounds of giggles were heard from behind one of the pillars. He focused his attention on the pillar to the left of the room. "Who's there?!" He demanded before pointing at it. "Show yourself, hero! No use of hiding now!" Soon, the Gravity user, Urarake appeared from the pillar she was hiding from, trying to hold in another laugh from Iida's villainous tone.

"Uraraka?" The surprised Iida asked as he returns to his acting. Clearing his throat before speaking. "I knew you would come here alone when Bakugou ran off to fight Midoriya and Hunter alone." As he speaks to Ochako, informing her that he had hidden and removed every movable object in the room for her to use, Hunter kept hidden behind the other pillar. Both of his hands were on his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

When that was all out he began to relax and breath quietly for air. _'Good...He doesn't have a single clue that I'm here in the room yet.'_ Hunter thought before peaking from the other side of the pillar he's behind. From there he sees Iida focusing on Ochako, with the black and red nuke missile right behind him. _'If Uraraka can keep Iida distracted long enough for me to reach the bomb, this should be an easy win.'_ The Wind user then thought as he sneaks his way towards the bomb as something else comes to mind.

 _'Huh...Wonder how Izuku's holding up?'_

* * *

Downstairs Izuku remained near the wall he was resting at in one of the many halls. Just then his earpiece started to glow. _"Deku?"_ Izuku pressed the button on his earpiece. "I'm right here. How's it going? Did you guys locate the bomb?" Uraraka answers back as Iida approaches her slowly and menacingly, laughing evilly. _"Iida knows I'm here. Sorry...And the bomb is up here in the middle of the 5th floor."_ Izuku sighs silently.

 _'That means Iida didn't discover him...Wait, middle of the 5th floor?'_ He looks up at the ceiling. "That's 2 floors above me." He looks down at the palm of his left hand, holding the capture tape. _'There's not going to be enough time to reach them if Kaachan's still after me...I have to capture him now before it's too late.'_ As he was about to go and search for Bakugou, what sounded like something charging up brought Izuku's attention.

He turns to the direction of the sound and saw it the Explosive user standing at the end of the hall behind him. "I'm all loaded up." He raised his left arm, referring to one of his Grenadier Bracer, confusing Izuku. "Loaded up?" Bakugou began to grin wickedly. "Why aren't you using your fancy Quirk Deku? Don't tell me you're underestimating me...Get over here and show me what you're really made of!" Izuku shook a bit of the ash-blonde's tone before clenching his teeth as he spoke.

"I'm not scared of you anymore Kaachan." Bakugou grin began to form into a scowl only for him to smirk again before pointing his arm towards him. "Fine...Since you're such a stalker, I guess you already know how my Quirk Explosion really works." Izuku gasped. He doesn't like where this was going. "I secrete nitroglycerin from my hands to make it explode. Imagine what I could do if I have 9 gallons of it."

Bakugou pulls the large safety pin of his left Bracer, revealing a much smaller pin from the side, shocking Izuku. "That's right. These Gauntlets have been filled to the brim with all of the sweat from my palms." He placed his finger and thumb on the safety pin. "Let's see if your precious Quirk will protect you from this!"

 ** _"Young Bakugou Stop! You'll Kill Him!"_**

All Might's voice is heard from their earpiece, pleading in a shout, which Bakugou ignored, shouting to him. "He'll be fine as long as he dodges!" He pulls out the pin, causing a large explosion of fire to shoot out and head towards Midoriya, destroying the hall as he approaches the 9th One-For-All user. _'It's coming in fast...I can't dodge it.'_ He looks on at the fireball coming towards him as the Orb underneath his costume glows. Noticing this he clutched his fists.

 _'I have no choice!'_

Izuku yelled in thoughts as he brought his arms in front of him and braced for impact as he was hit by the blast. It continued through the hallway until it hit the wall at the end, blowing a hole out from the corner of the battle building.

* * *

"Whoa!" Hunter shouted as he lost his balance and fell out from the pillar he was hiding from, inches away from the nuke he and his Team were supposed to capture. "Ah!" Said a shocked Iida who used his Engine Quirk to run over and kick Hunter away from the Bomb over to Ochako. "Uhh...Bwa-Ha-Ha-Ha-Haa! I...Should've known another one of you heroes were going to be here!"

Iida taunted with concerns hinted in his voice. Hunter got up from the ground, giving a groan, muttering. "So much for sneaking an easy win...What's going on?" He asked, looking around like Ochako and Iida are, trying to figure out what caused this quake in the building. Realizing what it might be Ochako pressed the button on her earpiece device. "Deku, can you hear me? What happened?" She waited for an immediate response, but it never came, making her grow worried.

"Deku?!"

* * *

Back in the Monitor Room Class 1-A and All Might began to look around as the room shook from the nearby explosion. "This is nuts!" Spyro tells Kirishima. "I agree! Whose idea was it to give Bakugou exploding Gauntlets for Combat Training?!" He angrily asked, with many others wondering who out of their mind would give a student like Bakugou a deadly weapon.

 _ **'I might have a talk with the Nezu later on about this.'**_

Thought All Might before shouting worriedly at the mic. **"Young Midoriya Come In! I Repeat, Come In!"** As he was about to expect the worse, Hanta Sero shouted. "Hey, look!" Everybody in the room looked at the screen he pointed towards, showing the hall that Bakugou had blown to bits. Getting a closer look, some of them gasped while others looked on with their eyes wide while Bakugou's grin swiftly faded away.

Standing where he was, Izuku remained unscathed from Bakugou's attack, glaring back at him. However, the upper half of his costume and gas mask were obliterated, leaving everything above the waist exposed, also revealing the Orb embedded in his chest cavity. Not only that, his skin was covered in gold glowing markings with the Orb glowing the same color, and like before, gold rings surround the inside of his green irises, all of which began to vanish.

"Sweet! His Quirk protected him from the explosion." Kaminari said with a grin. "Ooh...That gotta be the thing he said came in recently." Mina said in amazement as she ogles at the Orb in Izuku's chest. "I don't think it's a good idea to celebrate yet..." Bianca told everyone. They watched and noticed Bakugou becoming very frustrated that his attack didn't work at all.

* * *

 **"Grrr...AHHHHH!"** Bakugou let out a furious yell as he shoots himself forward, shouting as he closes in on his opponent, shouting aggressively. **"STAY DOWN, BASTARD!"** Knowing he can't block nor dodge the attack, Izuku prepared himself.

When Bakugou was in close range, Izuku threw his fist forward, only for him to blast himself upwards over him to dodge the attack. When he was about to launch an explosive attack, Izuku acted fast and turned, aiming his arm towards him with green markings appearing around his hand with glowing rings of green in his irises this time. A ball of plasma launched from his palm, hitting Bakugou directly in the stomach, blowing up, knocking the air out of him as he flew back, causing Bakugou to roll off on the floor before falling out from the hole he made. Out of a little luck, he managed to grab the edge in time. Not long after Izuku heard Ochako from his earpiece.

 _"Deku please answer!"_ Having time now, Izuku turned on his earpiece and respond while walking away from the hole. "I'm right here. What's the situation upstairs?" He heard her sigh in relief before answering. _"It's not good..."_ "Not good? What happened?" Hunter spoke to him through his earpiece. _"Iida found me too. Now he's using his Quirk to prevent us from getting the weapon. What about you?"_

Izuku looks back, spotting Bakugou as he pulls himself up from the hole before responding. "I'm still being followed. I'm not going to make it up in time unless..." He paused for a moment and looks up at the ceiling. "Unless what?" Izuku speaks to his Teammates. "Uraraka, Hunter, stay where you're at, I have a plan!" He told them before running off to the center of the entire floor.

 **"GET BACK HERE!"** Bakugou shouted, back on the floor as he gave chase. Izuku looks back, seeing the hothead catching up to him. _'I can't let him get close, not now."_ His arm began to glow green again. _"I have to slow him down!'_ He aimed and launched two Plasma-Bombs, each exploding on impact either from the wall or floor, knocking Bakugou off balance, slowing him down. _'Dammit! How many of these things can he shoot?!'_ Thought Bakugou, annoyed by the attack.

* * *

"He's keeping his distance, but why is he heading to the windows?" Byrd answers Sero as they watched Izuku run, speaking into his earpiece telling his Teammates the plan. "Seeing that he was looking up earlier tells me he has a plan." Jiro crossed her arms. "If he's going to escape to the upper floors that way, it's not going to do him any good."

Kaminari agrees. "Yeah...Bakugou's not giving up." When they saw Izuku stop and turn to face the opposite direction. "Climbing doesn't look like his plans." Elora pointed out to them as they watched Bakugou approach Izuku, now walking towards him.

* * *

"Just have to wait for the right moment..." Izuku mumbled quietly to himself as Bakugou spoke. "Why were you running Deku? Think you can try to beat me without your Quirk?" He asked in anger. Izuku looks down and tells him. "No...That's not it..." "What is it then?!" Bakugou demanded, his temper rising. "You've been hiding your true powers for years!"

He raises his voice. **"Did You Think You Were Better Than Me This Entire Time?!"** Izuku's teeth began to clench together from Bakugou's words. "Is that what you think?" The green-haired teen looks up at the ash-blonde and tells him. "You're an idiot!" Bakugou was surprised by the outburst. Izuku looks at him with tears about to flow down his cheeks. "You've always been stronger Kaachan...I knew you were better than me...You were amazing!" Bakugou started to scowl Izuku who clutched his fists as his Orb begins to glows a dim red.

"But that's in the past now...As I've told you before, I'm not the same Deku you use to bully back then...I even made a promise to my Team that we would win..." Red rings appeared in his eyes as he shouts at him. **"THAT'S WHY I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!"** A fiery blaze rose from his throat and out of his mouth in the last sentence. "Heh. You're more of an idiot than I realized..." Bakugou told him before yelling.

 **"COME AT ME!"**

On cue, the two ran towards each other. Izuku wiped the tears from his eyes, channeling One-For-All mixed with Super-Flame into his right arm while Bakugou charged his left Grenadier Bracer, pulling the handle back, revealing the pin, grinning as he prepares to use the same explosion on Izuku again.

* * *

Seeing Bakugou reach for the pin on his Grenade Gauntlet. "He's going to attack Midoriya in close-range!" Spyro's shout made some of his classmates and friends gasps in shock, now knowing clearly what the ash-blondes intentions are. "He'll blow Midoriya to pieces with an explosion like that!" Hanta said to Kirishma who began to look at All Might frantically. "Sir! You have to stop the fight!"

"If they collide with their Quirks, they're going to end up injured or worse!" Mina told the Symbol of Peace. All Might did nothing but shook, hesitant if he should stop them now or let them finish their fight. As they were inches away from each other All Might raises his mic and yells. **"Both of you stop!"**

* * *

It was too late to stop them. Bakugou started to pull the safety pin out of the Grenadier Bracer and Izuku threw his red glowing fist towards him. But out of the blue, the 9th One-For-All user shouted. "Hunter, Uraraka, NOW!" **_"RIGHT!"_** He heard them shout in the earpiece, doing what he asked them to do. When the pin was pulled out from his Gauntlet, sparks spewing from the hole, Izuku shouted.

 **"DETRRROOOOIIIIT...SMAAAAASSSSH!"**

He throws his fist upwards, hitting Bakugou's arm, knocking him back, damaging and knocking the Bracer upwards. Combined with the Explosion and One-For-All, they blew a hole in the ceiling all the way to the roof, in the process the Bracer broke apart. As the stunned Bakugou got up he looked at the large hole above them before looking Izuku whose Orb, eyes, abdomen, and the white stripes of the lower half of his costume began to glow Gold. "This fight is over Kaachan." Izuku jumps up the hole to reach the 5th floor. Not wanting to lose, Bakugou snapped out of shock and fires himself towards him.

 **"IT'S NOT OVER UNTIL-!"** He couldn't finish his sentence. Izuku had delivered a swift fiery kick towards Bakugou's face, knocking him back down to the 2nd floor with an uncomfortable thud. _'That should keep him down.'_ Izuku looks up with a smile. _'Now to retrieve the weapon!'_

"Sorry about this Iida!" Hearing the common voice of the Cheetah, Izuku looks up, hearing a large gust of wind pass the hole from above by Hunter's Quirk. "In the name of Villainy, I demand that you stop!" Iida's shout was heard. At the top of the hole on level 5, Izuku watched as Iida was being pushed back by the gust of windblown directly at him. "Deku!" He turns around in time to see Uraraka floating towards him with her arm stretched out to him.

Izuku smiles and grabs onto her wrist as she does vice versa, activating her Quirk on him too. "Ready?" She nods to One-For-All user who twisted his waist into the direction of the faux weapon, carefully throwing the Gravity-user towards it. Closing in on their goal, she presses her fingertips together, deactivating her Quirk.

 **"RELEASE!"**

She shouted before falling towards the bomb with Izuku landing on a stable part of the room, both him and Hunter watching in victory as Uraraka grabs a hold of the weapon. "I got it!" Hearing her Iida turned towards the bomb and he was astounded. "No! The Weapon!"

* * *

Back on the 2nd floor of the Battle Building Iida's cry of defeat was heard. In the newly formed crater in the ground, Bakugou laid motionless, yet conscious despite the amount of pain he's in. Completely shocked to hear that Team A retrieved the weapon Iida was protecting.

 _'...I-I Lost...to Deku...? ...Impossible...!'_ He thought to himself, trying to use what's left of his strength to pull himself back up. Instead, he laid back down, failing to do so with his sight becoming blurry before passing out from the pain.

* * *

Everyone inside the Monitor room had their eyes glued to the monitors in awe at what they just witnessed. Izuku used Bakugou's own weapon to blow a hole up to the 5th floor, knocked him out back to the 2nd floor, rejoined his Teammates and helped Uraraka reach the bomb just before time ran out. Out of the entire class, the most amazed was All Might himself, who had watched the one he made the 9th holder of One-For-All, win the match for his team with only seconds to spare. He spoke into the mic, doing his best to hold in his excitement. **"You did it..."**

"Knew Izuku was going to lead them to victory." Said Spyro with a smirk and his arms crossed, his friends praising the three for their win. From behind, Bianca smiled at the monitor, seeing Hunter who had noticed the hidden camera and waved to it, presumably to Bianca, who waved back as well.

* * *

 **"THE HERO TEAM...WINS!"**

All Might's voice echoes throughout the building announcing the winning Team. "I really hope she saw that." Hunter happily said, turning back to their friends, Iida and Uraraka who are on the other side of the hole in the room. Ochako slid down the bomb with a smile before looking over at her teammates with a cheerful grin, getting a thumbs up from Hunter and a smile from Izuku who began to lose the golden glow around him as he takes a step. "Ack!" A sudden jolt of pain spread below his knee, causing him to kneel and soon sit on the ground, holding his injured leg.

With a gasp of shock, Uraraka ran over to him, with Hunter and Iida soon heading over as well. They were almost sickened by the sight of Izuku's leg. _'So, this is what happens when the Orb reaches its limit.'_ The green-haired teen thought. The lower part of his leg had a red tint to it with some small open wounds, bruises, dried cracked skin, but other than that the bone structure is surprisingly intact. "Are you ok Midoriya?" Izuku nodded to Iida.

"I'm fine..." Uraraka points out. "But...Your leg." Izuku does his best to keep a smile pass the injury. "It's just a burn and a few cuts...I think? It can be fixed when we get back to the Monitor Room." Hunter helps him up, holding him by his arm. "He's right. Elora might be able to make some sort of aloe to treat the burns and bruises, and herbs to seal and heal the wounds."

After Uraraka came over and held Izuku up by his other arm, she looked back at their friend on the Villain Team. "Coming Iida?" He nodded. "Sure." Iida removed his helmet and looked down the hole, seeing his unconscious teammate from below. "I do need to get my teammate before I can leave the building."

 **"There's no need for that!"**

The Hero team look down and spot All Might near the crater on the 2nd floor looking up at them as two robots lift Bakugou onto a gurney. **"Young Bakugou has sustained too much damage and is in need of medical attention."** All Might looks at the said student who's now being carried away.

 **"He'll be taken to the infirmary and rest until further notice."** He looks back up at the four. **"Head back to the Monitor Room and watch your step!"** The four did so, walking or limping around the hole, out of the room and the building.

* * *

"Okay, this may sting a bit." Izuku who swallowed the herb he was given earlier, healing the wounds on his leg, nodded to Elora. She began to place the congealed part of the aloe plant on his leg, making him cringe a bit. After applying the gel, the same aura that appeared on Ochako's leg during the Entrance Exam appeared on Izuku's leg, making the red tint fade away, even repairing any damage that could've been done beneath the skin. After moving the leg a bit, Izuku sighed in relief. "That's better." He gets up and looks at his friends. "Thanks for helping me."

After Uraraka, Hunter, and Elora welcomed him, they heard a hum from All Might himself who was looking at the screen of both Teams. **"Well despite the results..."** He looks at the class. **"The MVPs of this exercise are both Young Hunter and Young Iida."** This earned many surprised, "Huh's" and gasps from the class, even from Bianca and both Hunter and Iida. "Shouldn't it have been the three heroes since they're the winners?" Tsuyu asked the number one hero. **"Hmmm, that's a valid question! Why didn't I choose all three of them."** He raised a finger before raising his hand.

 **"Does anyone have an answer?"**

As asked, Momo raised her hand before anyone else could. "Sir!" Everyone looked at her as she gives them the answer. "You only chose Hunter and Iida as they were the only ones to embrace this challenge, adapting to their assign roles as either a hero or villain." All Might didn't move from the pose he was in, nor did he speak, allowing Yaoyorozu to continue.

"To start it off, Bakugou's judgment was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya. Launching a fullscale attack indoors was a foolish move. It could've killed him." In everyone's mind, a flashback from not too long ago appeared, showing Bakugou pulling the pin from his Grenadier Bracer before blowing up the hallway in an attempt to defeat Izuku. "It is also similar to Midoriya's plan." Another flashback that came up shows Midoriya knock Bakugou's arm up, making him blow a hole into the ceiling past the upper levels. "It may have helped the Hero Team win, but it could've also been fatal, considering the damage Midoriya received during it."

Izuku looked at the limb that previously was injured, knowing she was right. If the Orb was fully drained after that punch, his leg could've been in a lot worse condition. He looked up just as Momo spoke once more. "As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid-battle, blowing her cover from behind the pillar she was hiding behind." For this flashback, it showed Ochako giggling, unable to hold it in after hearing Iida's villainous acting.

"Hunter and Iida were prepared for each other. They both had a strategy and never lost sight of their mission to either capture or protect the faux weapon, even though one of them were foiled to the end." Both students, mostly Iida who had tears pouring from his eyes, felt pride for what Momo had said. Everyone just stood silent for a couple of seconds before All Might spoke. **"Yes! Well...You've overlooked a few things. Hunter could've kept more balance while hidden and Iida could've relaxed a bit in the exercise. But...Otherwise, you nailed it!"**

The hero gave a thumbs up to Momo with a bit of a nervous laugh. "One should always start with the basics and devote themselves wholeheartedly to learning. That's the only real way to become a top hero." After Momo finished, All Might raised a finger again. **"Now then, time to blow this joint! Let's move on to the next match!"** He then informs them. **"Now, like the previous match, think about everything we saw and discuss as you tackle this training for yourself."**

 **"YES, SIR!"**

* * *

When they began for the third match, the next two teams were Team J, Eijiro Kirishima Hanta Sero, and James Byrd as the Villains, and Team H, Elora Faun, Tokoyami Fumikage, and Tsuyu Asui as the Heroes. As Spyro had predicted in his thoughts at the beginning of Combat Training, Team H won the match.

After Team H found the Villain Team upstairs in the room they were using to protect the weapon, a fight began between the six. Eijiro and Elora were exchanging solid punches, Eijiro's hardened fists colliding with Elora's which were covered in very durable grass, both of them showing no signs of exhaustion. Sero attempted to use his Tape to capture Fumikage, only for him to use his Quirk, Dark Shadow, to cut apart the Tape with his claws before capturing him. For Byrd, he was unable to keep Tsuyu from getting the Bomb as she used her very stretchy tongue to get passed him, his Water, and Hanta's Tape trap to touch the fake bomb.

Back in the Monitor Room Elora was said by All Might to be the MVP of the match. As it turns out, the Faun had planned who she and her Team would fight in order for them to win and make it out unscathed. After them, Team C, Mineta Minoru, Momo Yaoyorozu, and Shiela Kangaroo, and Team G, Agent 9, Denki Kaminari, and Kyoka Jiro were up. Almost halfway through the time, Team C came out as the winners.

At the beginning of their Training, Momo came up with a plan to trap the Hero Team, which actually worked. When Agent 9, Denki, and Jiro opened the door and walked into the room the three were in, they were instantly ensnared by the sticky purple balls that were left on the floor by Mineta by their feet before being tied up by Momo's chains, and for caution, Sheila coated the torsos of the three with solid stone, forcing them to surrender as they had no other way to break free.

Because of Mineta's Pop Off Quirk, it took a while for them to free Team G and get back to the others. When they made it back to the Monitor Room, Momo was picked as the MVP of this match, being the one to come up with the plan. It would've been all three of them if Mineta wasn't so distracted in the beginning and Sheila didn't use the stone from the pillars. After them, it was Team E and Team F's turn, with Bianca Rabbit, Mina Ashido, and Yuga Aoyama as the Heroes, and Bentley Yeti, Koji Koda, and Rikido Sato as the Villains.

Despite Team F having the upper hand, Team E won by a landslide with both Bianca and surprisingly, Koji being the MVPs of the last exercise. While Bentley and Rikido were busy fighting Mina and Yuga, Koji made sure to keep guard on the dummy weapon at all time. Moving it frantically every time Aoyama's Laser or Ashido's Acid were close to harming the outer shell of the empty bomb.

When both Villains captured the two Heroes, one encased in Ice and the other held by the arms and torso with Sugar strength, Bianca surprised them all by appearing and touching the bomb from behind, automatically making her Team win. As it turns out, Bianca had created a new spell that would allow her Teleportation to be more concealed and silent by those in the opening, but it's very limited due to how much concentration is needed for it to work properly.

* * *

 **(Minutes Later, Location: Training Ground Beta Exit)**

 **"AND THAT'S A WRAP!"** All Might shouted after blowing the whistle. **"Super work! You really stepped up to the plate. We didn't have many injuries except for Bakugou. You should be proud! Excellent first day of training all around!"** He gave thumbs up to everyone. Spyro and his friends were satisfied to hearing those words, including Izuku who, honestly, felt kinda bad for putting his once childhood friend into the infirmary. During this Tsuyu raised her hand. "It's nice to hear some encouragement after our homeroom class from yesterday."

An image of Aizawa appeared in their minds, sending shivers down some of their spines at the thought of it. "Mr. Aizawa was kind of a buzz kill..." "That and he almost expelled one of us." Everyone nodded in agreement with Tsuyu and Elora. All Might raises his arms up. **"I'm happy to bring such tremendous positivity to U.A.!"** He then tells them. **"That's all for now class! I should go and check on Young Bakugou's progress to see how he's doing. Now watch how a pro-hero exit-"** All Might takes off at full speed.

 **"LIKE HE'S GOT SOMEWHERE TO BE!"** The cloud of smoke he left behind vanished, leaving the class amazed by his speed. While some talked about it, Hunter told Spyro surprised. "Did you see that? He ran as fast as you did back in the Quirk Assessment Test." Spyro smiled at this. "Always quick on his feet. No wonder he's the number one hero here." Sparx nodded in agreement, remembering the times Spyro had to run to help and save others in need.

As everyone began to leave Ground Beta, heading back to their locker rooms to change back into their school uniforms, both Dragon and Dragonfly began to notice a look on Izuku's face, which seemed to bother them. "Hey, Izuku, are you feeling good?" He looks at his two friends. "I thought you would be happy after what you did back there in Combat Training." Izuku changed his expression, giving a bit of a smile.

"Yes, I-I'm fine." This made them raise a brow. Izuku doesn't usually stutter unless he's nervous about something. _"Bzz bzz bzzt bzzt?"_ Knowing Izuku can't understand Sparx's language, Spyro translated for him. "Is this about Bakugou?" Their friend stood silent, letting them take it as a yes. Spyro sighed a bit at this. _'I'm probably going to regret saying this.'_ "If it makes you feel better...We can go and visit him near the end of the day to see how he's doing, all ten of us. Sound good?" Izuku nodded and answered. "It would be nice." They became silent and continued their walk.

Unaware to them, Shoto was keeping a sharp eye on them and their friends, mostly Spyro. After what happened at the end of their battle Shoto had begun growing suspicious of the Dragon. Wondering deeply what Spyro's Quirk is that would allow him to change his form and use the same element that he controls on the right side of his entire body.

* * *

 **(Hours Later, Location: U.A. High)**

After making it to the infirmary, only to be told by Recovery Girl that Bakugou had left minutes earlier in his usual attitude before they arrived, the group began to walk back to their homeroom to collect what they need for the day and head back home. "Should've known he would leave after waking up..." Spyro told his friends while they walk. Izuku then spoke to them. "Let's just hope Aizawa doesn't catch us out here for leaving class early." They agreed with him before opening the door.

"Hey, they're back!"

The group looked up to see Kirishima walk over to them with a few other of their classmates as well. "We never got a chance to say how manly it was seeing you guys in action during Combat Training. Including you Midoriya. You were all fired up, huh?" Izuku seemed surprised by the red-headed teens' words. "Yeah! I can't believe you were able to knock Bakugou unconscious with a single kick to the face. He was really strong." Sero added in with a grin.

"You did a great job!" Mina told Izuku excitedly. Sato tells Izuku and Spyro. "You guys really turned up in your matches so like your friends' none of us held back in our rounds either." Sero nodded in agreement. Yuga tilts to an opening and spoke. "You were all far from elegant, but I suppose-" "And your Quirks were so, whoo!" Mina butted in, cutting the Laser user off. Izuku and his friends were very amazed by this as Eijiro introduced himself to them. "I'm Eijiro Kirishima. I gotta say, it's going to be nice getting to know you guys." After him, Hante greeted them. "Hi! I'm Hante Sero."

"More importantly I'm Yuga A-" "I'm Mina Ashido! And I have to say you guys were awesome!" Yuga slightly huffed, his expression changing not one bit. From behind Mina, Tsuyu appeared. "Tsuyu Asui. But please, call me Tsu." Sato points to himself. "Hey, Rikido Sato." Kaminari then spoke. "Denki Kaminari's the name." Suddenly Mineta appeared in front of them. "And my names Minoru Mineta!"

After introducing themselves Izuku said to them with a bit of a stutter. "Oh, w-well it's nice to meet you guys. Hope we all get along here." As he and the others talk to one another, Ochako who's packing her stuff smiled at the sight of her friends with some of their classmates. "It's good to see them getting along with the one another."

"Tokoyami!" Everyone stood silent and turned to see Iida approaching Tokoyami before chopping the air, shouting at him. "Get Off Of That Desk This Instant! It's Not To Be Used As A Chair!" "Iida relax." The blue-haired teen stopped and looked at his Dragon friend. "He's not doing anything wrong to the desk. There's nothing to worry about."

Iida seemed surprised by this. "Nothing to worry about?" He repeated those words. "You don't understand...I cannot condone actions to disrespecting these desks in any way! Not when great men and women of our upper classes once used them." He explained to them, chopping the air with his right hand. "That's very noisy." Said Tokoyami.

 _'Does he ever relax?'_ Spyro, some of his friends and class thought as they look at Iida. During this Izuku noticed that Bakugou's backpack was missing from his desk. "Um...Where's Bakugou? Did he come back?" Everyone looked at Izuku, looking a bit uneasy from the mentioning of the Explosive user minus the nine that were with him.

Hearing his question, Uraraka walked over and told them. "Yes...He did. We tried to stop him, even ask if he was alright. But he wouldn't listen or even answer us. You just missed him." Getting his answer, Izuku knew he had only a bit of time before Bakugou leaves U.A. grounds. "I'll...Be right back." Without any time to talk to him, Izuku ran out of Class 1-A and down the hall, using all the stamina he has right now to make it to the front exit of the building. It only took a minute for him to reach the exit. From there he spotted the spikey-blonde walking away with his bag over his shoulder.

 **"Kacchan, Wait!"**

Bakugou stopped in his tracks. When he turned his head, Izuku stopped as well, not only seeing a bandage covering the side of his face...But also hatred in his red eyes as well. He looks very devastated after the loss he endured today. "What? What do you want?" He asked in a bitter tone. Izuku stood silent for a moment before speaking.

"I have to tell you something...Maybe then, you'll understand what's been going on..." He pauses a 2nd time before sighing. "I wasn't hiding my Quirks from you...One came in late. And the other was given to me from someone else...Both recently."

A bit intrigued but also puzzled, Bakugou turned a bit more. "But I can't tell you who gave me the other, so don't ask." Izuku quickly told him. "It sounds crazy, I know. It's like something out of a comic book...But it's all real. The thing is...I'm limited to using these new powers. I haven't figured out how to make them my own. But I'm trying." Anger started to build up in the Explosive user as he listens to the One-For-All user clenches his fists, explaining to him about his abilities.

"That's why I didn't want to use them on you yet at the beginning of the exercise. I was saving those powers because I knew they were the only chance I had at winning...I still got a lot to learn, I know that. But that's why I'm here...You'll see." He places his hand on his chest where the Orb is. "I'll work until I have control of these Quirks...When that happens, I'll finally beat you with my full power!"

Silence filled the air once again. When Izuku looked up he saw a shocked look on Bakugou's face with his mouth slightly agape before he lowered his head with his hair blocking his eyes. "How dumb do you think I am?" This confused the green-headed teen. "Huh?"

"Late Quirk...Borrowed Power...Don't talk to me like I'm an idiot. You've already humiliated me during that damn Training Exercise." Bakugou started to raise his voice. "So, did you come here to rub it in?! I lost! I was sent to the infirmary because of you!" Soon a vision of the Examination Results flashed in his mind. "And to make matters worse, you and half of those freaks scored the top rankings in the Entrance Exam!"

Another vision appeared, being the one that's been plaguing Bakugou's mind. It showed Spyro and Shoto one another. "Even when I saw Lizard Breath and that Ice Guy fighting...I realized I couldn't beat them in a head-to-head fight!" Also realizing what he did during his fight with Izuku, he smacked himself in the head.

"Crap! I can't believe I almost destroyed the building in an attempt to beat you, that was so stupid!" He then started repeating the words. **"Damn it! Damn It! DAMN IT!"** He then clutched his fist and looked up, revealing droplets of tears falling from his eyes. "You and your friends enjoy those wins Deku. I'll make sure none of you get another, I'm just getting started! You Got that?! I'm going to end up the number one hero no matter what and leave you all in the dust!" Finished he then turned and walked away with a warning. "You'll never beat me again bastard, don't even try."

Out of earshot, Izuku gave out a breath of relief, seemingly holding it in when Bakugou shouted to him. **"THERE YOU ARE!"** A booming voice is heard from behind, belonging to All Might who sped pass Izuku, nearly knocking him over.

 **"BAKU-GOU! I found you!"**

All Might then paused, gasping for air from all the running before talking to him with his iconic grin. **"Just so you know. Trying is an important trait to have, but while you certainly have the ability to become a pro-hero, there's still plenty-"** "Let go of me All Might." The said hero looks down at him. **"Hm?"** Bakugou looks at All Might, still with tears down his eyes. "Save your speeches...I'll become more famous than you and I'll do it without your help."

 **"Uh..."** Not knowing what else to tell him, he let's go of the ash-blonde. **"Right."** He and Izuku watched as Bakugou leaves, oblivious that Spyro, Sparx, Elora, Mina, Uraraka, Tsuyu in order, were watching from one of the top floors. "Whoa, I wonder what that was all about?" The brunette answers the pinkette. "The fated battle between rivals."

Sparx buzzed as Spyro crossed his arms, scowling at the hothead. "Yeah. It's not a good one either." Tsuyu looks over at the five with her finger underneath her bottom lip. "Whatever Midoirya said, it looked like Bakugou really wanted to punch him." Ochako pressed her head against the window. "Childhood friends turned enemies." Elora agrees. "That's exactly what it looked like." While Mina, Uraraka, and Tsuyu head back to the classroom to get their stuff and go home for the day, Spyro, Sparx, and Elora remained at the window.

"Huh?" They noticed All Might beginning to talk to Midoriya, which somewhat made him flinch as the Symbol of Peace raises a hand up to his ear, wanting to hear something from him. From behind, Hunter, Bianca, Shiela, Byrd, Bentley, who's carrying Izuku's bag, and 9 walked to the three and then look out the window too. Curious, Hunter asked. "So...Did Izuku's talk with Bakugou go well?" Spyro sighs a bit. "No...Not at all."

 _'Figures.'_ The Cheetah and the others thought. "What're they talking about?" The purple Dragon glances over at the Faun and Dragonfly who shook their heads slightly. Spyro answers Bianca. "We aren't sure." He looks closely as Izuku starts to talk to All Might, his head down with a guilty expression. "But it isn't looking well." With that, he stood away from the window and started leaving with Sparx and the others following from behind.

* * *

 **Author's Note: That's the end of Chapter 8. Hunter had gotten back at Bakugou for what he did to him and Bianca in the past, Izuku** **managed to beat Bakugou in the Training Exercise and had experienced the consequences of One-For-All's backlash after draining the Orbs' power for the very first time. Now that day 2 of U.A. is over, what will happen to Izuku and his friends when day 3 begins? Find out until Chapter 9. And as before, don't forget to follow, favorite, or review.**

 **Dante Watterson-Out**


	9. Chapter 9: Expect the Unexpected

**Dante Watterson: Here I am with Chapter 9 for I Think I Smell a Barbecue! Now that my family and I have moved into our new home, it should be much easier for me to make Chapters for this story now. I don't own My Hero Academia and I don't own the Spyro Franchise. I present to you the new Chapter and don't forget to follow, favorite, or review. Enjoy.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: Expect the Unexpected_**

* * *

 **(Next Day, Location: Entrance of U.A., Morning)**

"Hey, you! Can you tell us what it's like to work so closely to the Symbol of Peace?" A Female Reporter with an HNA armband on her left arm requested. She was holding a mic close to Izuku who was the least to say, a bit bashful, surrounded by others with cams, cameras, and mics.

He began to back away slowly from them before heading into the school. "Oh, um...Sorry, I-I have to uh, go to the Nurses' Office. Yeah, right away!" It didn't take long for the Media to spot a Spyro, Sparx, Elora, Hunter, Bianca, Shiela, Byrd, Bentley, and 9 walking towards the entrance. Heading over to them, the Media immediately recognized them. "Excuse me...Wait, you're those kids from that Sludge Villain Incident!"

"Got a problem with that?" Spyro gave a stern look at the Anchorwoman who sounded surprised. Even though it's been at least a year now since that incident, he was still a bit mad that he and his friends were scolded by some of the heroes and ignored by the reporters and civilians that were there. "Uh...No." She holds the mic towards them. "We were wondering if you and your friends would like to answer some questions about All-?" Spyro cuts her off. "No thanks. See ya!"

He gave a wave as he and his friends head in. The Reporter sighed. "Rude little-" She and the others then spot the Gravity user, Uraraka and approached her. "You there! What is All Might like in person?" Uraraka repeated. "What is he like?" She thought before telling them, flexing her arms. "Um...He's really tall and super muscley." The moment she went inside, unsure to answer anything else, Iida arrived at the entrance and was soon questioned by the Anchorwoman. "How's the number one hero fairing as a Teacher?"

Iida began to respond to them. "All Might's leadership and wisdom remind me on a daily basis that I'm attending the world's most prestigious cultural institution. Of course, he's the personification of honor and integrity that one would expect. He's also not afraid to show his students a more humorous side. It's truly-" From the look on everyone's face, they became both bored and uninterested to Iida's lengthy answer. Much relief to the Media, Iida finished and walked inside.

"Excuse me kid are you in All Might's class?" The Reporter asked Bakugou who, looking mad as usual, was walking to the entrance of U.A. trying to ignore everybody there until the Anchorwoman remembered him. "Hold on, aren't you that Sludge Villain Kid?" Hearing that question, he stopped. "Walk Away Now..." With that warning, the woman along with everyone else backed away from Bakugou, letting him pass.

After seeing what was going on, even being given a tip from one of his students of the disturbance Aizawa walked out of the building and towards the opened gate. The Media seemed a bit nervous to get close to the sleepy pro-hero with the MHA Reporter holding the mic as close as she can to him. "Please, sir...Can you get All Might for us?"

"He's not on campus today." Aizawa waved his hand in a shooing gesture. "Now leave. You've disturbed my students enough already." As he walks back inside, the Reporter tried to walk in an attempt to talk to All Might, only for the barriers of U.A. to activate. After the alarms went off, three walls of solid steel came up from the ground, preventing her and many others outside without a Special Pass or Student ID from getting in.

While they chat with one another, keeping their stand at the front entrance, a figure with grayish-blue hair in all black, and red shoes, stood on the other side of the road watching from the distance, oblivious to the Media. While watching on, a red light started to flash from this necklace he had hanging from around his neck. Lifting it up, unveiling a red crystal, the flashing from it stopped with a face of the familiar orange Riptoc appearing in it.

 _"We have nearly every villain we could get ready for this, including Them. How is it on your end?"_

The figure, revealed to be the one Ripto and his minions had met last year, looks up at the reinforced gate. "From the looks of it...Everything is perfectly in place." He grins at this. "It's only a matter of minutes until we move on to the next level." A chuckle escaped the small jewel. _"Excellent. See you soon..."_ Ripto and the glow faded from the red crystal. After ending communication, the figure let go of the necklace and began walking over to the Media.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, Location: Classroom 1-A)**

"Decent work on yesterday's Combat Training guys. I watched the video feeds and went over the team results, and I have to say I'm impressed at what I saw." Aizawa's students were unsure if he's telling the truth or not. Their Teacher looks at Dragon and Dragonfly. "Spyro and Sparx, good job on your exercise." He looks at the Sparx. "Sparx, practice more on that speed and strength of yours. A Dragonfly like you would be the perfect hero to help battle against large villains."

Sparx buzzed with a smile. "Spyro." The Dragon looks at Aizawa. "Keep working on that Quirk of yours. Not sure how you were able to breathe Ice, but that could be in great use against villains of the opposite element." Spyro assures him. "I'll do what I can!"

"Bakugou and Shoto." The two looked at their Teacher. "You're both very skilled, so don't sulk like children because of your loss, ok?" Bakugou looks away. "Yeah, whatever." Shoto simply says. "Sure." Aizawa looks at the One-For-All user. "And Midoriya." He looks at Aizawa who reads the papers he's holding. "I see that you won the match for your team, but it ended with you damaging your leg. Work harder, and try to ration your powers so this won't happen again."

Izuku began to look down a bit as Aizawa then told him. "You can't let your body break while training here. Your Quirk can be at good use in the future if you can get a handle on it." The green-headed teen smiled at this. "So show a little bit of urgency, huh?"

"Right!" Izuku said with a serious look. Aizawa places the papers down. "Let's get down to business. Our first task...Will decide our future." Half of the class froze with shock before their Teacher told them. "If you're thinking this will be another Quirk Test then don't worry, it's not. Today you will be picking a Class Representative and Class Vice Representative." Their relieve became excitement at hearing that as they all thought. **_'Oh, good, just normal school stuff.'_**

Kirishima stood from his chair and shouted. "Pick me guys, I wanna be Class Rep!" Agent 9 jumped to his desk, yelling excitedly. "I Always Wanted To Be The One That Leads!" Kaminari raises his hand. "I'll take either Rep!" Jiro raises her hand as well. "Yeah, you're going to need my help with that." Bentley smiles and raises his large hand. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to give it a try as a Representative."

"Someone with style will be-" "Pick Me, I'm Totally The Right Pick!" Yuga is cut off by Mina once again who was waving her hands with joy. Mineta who was behind Izuku stood on top of his desk too with a shout. "I Think I Can Be Class Representative, I Could-!" He is silenced when Bakugou raised his voice with a hand raised like most of the class. "Hey! Let Me Be Class Representative! I'm Your Only Choice!"

With most of the class either asking or demanding to be the Class Rep or Class Vice Rep it began to get a little too noisy inside of the classroom, making it hard for Aizawa to hear most of them. "Silence, Everyone, Please!" The class became silence as asked. They turned to see it was Iida, who began to tell the basics of Class Rep.

"The duty of both Class Representatives is to lead others. It isn't something everyone can do. First, you must gain the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore the most rational way to fill this position is by doing it democratically." He looks up at everyone. "We will hold an election to choose our leaders." Seeing Iida with his hand raised was obvious enough to everyone that he wants them to vote for him. Spyro facepalm and mutter to Sparx. "Why did he even suggest voting if he wanted to become Class Rep?"

 _"Bzzzt Bzz Bzzt."_ Spyro thought for a moment, soon replying to Sparx's answer. "I guess it is fair." Kaminari then asked. "Is this really the best idea?" Tsuyu placed a finger on the side of her cheek. "We've only known each other for a few days. How do we know who to trust?" Elora hums before getting an idea. "Why not vote for those you believe will do great as Class Representatives?" Everyone looked at the Faun. "As Tsu said, we've only known each other for a few days, but remember the Combat Training we had?"

Flashbacks of the said Training began, interesting to the class, they listen on. "Based on how some of us treated one another, worked together with or even watched from the monitors yesterday, we should be able to tell who to vote for that would be suitable enough to lead this class. Right?" Everyone knew she was right, even Bakugou who in mind tried to deny. After the short pause, Iida broke the silence. "She's right. And there might be some of us who will vote for ourselves, but that just means whoever receives the most votes will truly be the most suitable for this job. It's the best way, right sir?" They can all see Aizawa already inside his sleeping bag.

"Yes, just do what you want before my nap is over."

After laying behind his desk, fast asleep, Iida thanks their Teacher for his trust before he and everyone else began to vote for either themselves or whoever they see is the most trustworthy of becoming Class Rep and Vice Rep. It only took a couple of minutes for everyone to get the results together and see who have the most votes. After Iida backed away from the chalkboard they were able to see who the two were. But surely enough, this would leave most of the class baffled.

 _ **( Election Results)**_

 _ **Izuku Midoriya & Spyro Dragon - 3**_

 _ **Elora Faun & Momo Yaoyorozu - 2**_

 **"A Double Tie?!"**

Izuku and Spyro were both left surprised, or in Izuku's case, shocked to see themselves tied with three votes. Same goes for both Elora and Momo who were tied with two votes. Seeing three of the ten he despises the most at the top, Bakugou shouted. "Okay, idiots fess up! Who voted for them!"

"What, did you really think anyone was going to vote for you?" Bakugou turned to face Sero in anger. "What did you just say!? You Wanna Go, Huh!?" While accusing Sero of voting for one of the three, Uraraka whistled, looking away from the left of the room, Bianca strokes one of her ears, humming to block out the argument, and Hunter kept his face forward, his eyes darting back and forth making sure Bakugou wasn't looking at him, each showing suspicions that they voted for one of their friends at the top of the results.

Meanwhile, Iida shook a bit at his desk, clenching both his fists and teeth seeing that he has not a single vote on him at all. "Zero Votes...I fear this would happen...I can't argue because it was the system I chose." "So you voted for someone else?" Asked Momo, with Rikido telling Iida. "But you knew it was best to vote for yourself. What were you trying to prove here Iida?"

When Aizawa woke up and was shown the two tied Election Results, he gave out a sigh. "Never thought this was going to happen..." After saying this, Hunter raised his hand. "Uh, Teach? How are we going to decide who should be either of the two Reps?" Aizawa looks at the clock before looking at him. "Seeing that there won't be enough time to do a revote, we should let the four decide on who should become Class or Vice Representative after the Lunch Period."

"Wouldn't it be better just to select the two that made it first in the results?" After asking, Agent 9 was then met with an earphone jack shoved painfully into one of his ears. This caused him to flinch, letting out a short monkey cry, rubbing the sore ear after the jack came out. He looked at Jiro and asked in a mix of irritation and anger. "What was that for?!"

Jiro answers him, also irritated, but for a different reason. "It wouldn't hurt to have a girl as Vice Rep." Aizawa then hushed them, still inside his sleeping bag. "Don't raise your voice or argue in the classroom when I'm here." After giving them a warning, he went back to sleep. During this the class began to talk quietly to one another interest on who will become the Reps for their class, being fine with either of the four. Throughout their conversations, Iida stood silent, apparently regretting the system he picked.

* * *

( **Location: Lunch Rush's Eatery)**

"Ugh...It's always so crowded in here." Uraraka told Izuku and Iida. They were sitting together with some open seats near them, their friends either in line getting their lunch or sitting at a different table with their classmates, having a conversation to get to know them better and also try to become friends with them. "That's because students in the Support, Management, and Hero Courses share the same Cafeteria." Said Iida to Ochako, who began eating a clump of rice from her chopsticks. Izuku sighed. "Guys, I'm kinda worried about the whole Class Rep thing. I know me and Spyro are tied, but I just don't think I'm qualified for it."

"I'm gonna side with Izuku. I'm not sure if I can qualify for that either."

They look to see Spyro, Elora, Hunter, and Bianca approaching them with Sparx on the Dragon's shoulder. Sitting down next to Izuku Spyro placed his tray of spicy ramen and peppers on the table, along with Elora whose tray was mostly of a salad, grapes and a green apple. On Iida and Uraraka's side, the other two sat with them, Hunter's tray having a steak in the center with a side of mash potatoes and a bag chips, and in Bianca's, white rice with chopped vegetables such as broccoli, carrots, and celery.

"Having me as Class Rep will possibly be a mistake." Finished, Spyro bites a cayenne pepper from its stem, eating it. "Don't say that. I'm sure one of you are qualified for it." Uraraka told them with Iida agreeing and looking at the two. "With courage and quick thinking under stress, one of you will make a worthy leader. Not to mention the power, strength, and agility you each had demonstrated yesterday. Those are the reasons why I voted for Midoriya."

"You were one of the three?" Izuku asked surprised before looking at Uraraka. She noticed this and smiled at him with a giggle. "If you're wondering, yes, I voted for you too." Leaving only one person left that could've voted for him, he then looks over at Spyro and Sparx. "Do you guys know who was the third?"

Spyro shrugged while eating another pepper with Sparx sipping up the ramen. After a minute of eating Uraraka asked. "Hey Iida, didn't you want to be Rep really badly? I mean you do look the part, 'cause of the glasses." Her friends at the table, minus Iida, looked at her confused. _'That's not exactly how we should be choosing our Rep...'_ Izuku thought as Bianca spoke.

"Uraraka does make a point. You were very eager when you had your hand up." As she took a bite of her rice with a slice of a carrot, Iida stopped sipping from his straw. "Wanting a job and being suited to it are quite different things. Observing my Family's Hero Agency has taught me much." The seven looked at him, most with a raised brow. "Hero Agency?" Spyro points a half-eaten pepper at Iida, telling him with a smirk. "You never told us you belong to a family of heroes."

As Spyro chomps on the rest of the pepper in his hand, Izuku questions Iida. "What does your family do?" Iida looked a bit worried. "Oh, it's nothing..." "Nothing? Iida, your family has a Hero Agency. That has to be something." Elora told Tenya with a smile. Ochako looked at him with a grin. "Admit it, Iida. You're filthy rich!"

"Gah...I was afraid people would treat me differently if they knew about my family..." A sweatdrop appeared on the side of his face before giving a sigh. "You see...The Iida's have been pro-heroes for generations. It runs within our blood." "That's Awesome!" Izuku, Ochako, and Hunter said while Bianca, Elora, and Sparx listen on in amazement with Spyro looking interested. _'Pro-heroes for generations?'_ He smirked. _'I gotta admit, Iida's family sounds awesome.'_

Done with his thoughts Iida began to raise a finger in the air, asking them. "Are you familiar with the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?" Most of them immediately answered. "Thee Ingenium?!" _"Buzz buzz?!"_ Hunter, Bianca, Sparx asked with either a wide grin or smile. "I know all about him! He's a super popular pro with almost 70 sidekicks working alongside him at his Tokoyo Agency." Stated Izuku excitedly. Suddenly they realized it.

"Wait a minute..." "Iida. Is Ingenium...?"

Iida nods to Spyro and Elora. "He's my Eldest Brother!" As his friends looked on astonished and or talked in awe, Iida tells them. "Ingenium is an on-mask commander who honors the Hero Code. As the second oldest Iida Son, I strive to be just like him." He closes his eyes, keeping his smile. "However, I think it might be a bit soon for me to be in a real leadership role." He looks at Izuku, Spyro, and even Elora. "You three for example. You figured out what the judges were looking for in the Practical Exam. A Rep or Vice Rep needs that sort of influence. Eh?" He looks at the four, noticing the same looks on their faces as well.

"That's the first time we've ever seen you smile, Tenya." Said Uraraka to Iida, making him realize why they were giving him that look. "What are you talking about? I smile all the time." Spyro then asks. "So what you did yesterday after you were picked as the MVP with Hunter was a smile?" While Iida was trying to tell Spyro that it was a smile, Izuku spoke. "Hey Iida, about that Practical Exam-"

 **RRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG**

They all looked up at the sound of the ringing, leaving some of the students startled from the surprise. "What's going on with the ringing?" Bianca asked her friends, covering her ears as a voice on the speakers spoke. _**"Warning! Level 3 Security Breach! All Students Please Evacuate The Building In An Orderly Fashion Line!"**_ As most of the people in the Cafeteria began to leave Iida asked a student who was sitting nearby him. "What's a Level 3 Security Breach?"

"That means someone managed to get passed the School's Barrier! This hasn't happened in my three years here, we should get going!" The student said before leaving. The seven and their classmates began to follow suit as well with Hunter quickly shoving what was left of his steak into his mouth before swallowing it.

Not long after making it to the hallway crowded with other students, Izuku and their friends started to become uncomfortable, being in little space in the halls and shoved by other classmates that're around them. "Please everyone, this isn't orderly fa-SHION!" Before she could finish, Elora and Spyro were pushed into each other. Feeling the muscles of the small Dragon against her body caused a blush to appear on the Faun's face.

"Everyone was quick to react. Exactly what I expect from U.A. students!" Izuku agrees with Iida. "Sure, but they're also causing a huge panic! Crap I can't stop-" He was separated from his friends by the students trying to get passed him. "Deku!" "Izuku!" "Midoriya!" "Buzz!" Before they could try to get him he was grabbed by Bentley. "I gotcha!" picked up from the crowd by Bentley. "You alright?"

The Yeti earned a nod from the green-haired teen. From Bentley's back, Agent 9 appeared, scrambling to the top of his shoulder, panting. "Could...Couldn't breath..." He said exhausted. After gaining enough air he looked at his friends and asked in anger. "Who are the ones that caused this havoc to begin in the first place?!" Unsure who it was, a voice, belonging to Sheila spoke. "I think I know who!" Iida looked to the direction and began to get past some of the students before looking out the window Sheila was peering at.

"Who could've trespassed on U.A. grounds?" Looking through the trees from the window he was able to see the culprits. At the entrance, the Press is there, holding up their equipment to pro-heroes Present Mic and Eraserhead, still trying to get questions from All Might who isn't even there yet. "It's the Media." Shiela looked at him before looking back at the window. "The Media? How in the world did they get passed the barrier and all?"

Iida answers. "Someone must have found a way to open it." He then looks back at the students who were all still in panic mode. "There's No Need To Worry Everyone, It's Just-Argh!" Both him and Shiela were forcefully pressed against the window, unable to stop the crowd. Luckily their classmates and friends Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sgt. Byrd heard Iida and tried stopping the crowd, only to be trampled and or ignored by the wave of people. "Can't all of you stop being irrational and listen to us?!" Byrd shouted which is drowned out by the many.

"Help!" "Please Help Us!"

Iida, Shiela, including Spark, Spyro, Elora, and Izuku noticed Uraraka, Bianca, and Hunter being pushed away from them and squished together by those trying to get by. "We're coming guys hold on!" Elora told them worriedly as she and the others try to reach them, during this Iida began to look around for a way to stop this. As he looks at Hunter, to Uraraka, to Sgt. Byrd, he began to have a brainstorm. "I have an idea!" His friends looked at him as he began to get closer to Uraraka before holding out his hand. "Uraraka, touch my hand!" She looked at him confused. "Make me float above everyone else!"

"Got it!" Uraraka told him, reaching her hand out to him. inches away she managed to graze the tips of his fingers, allowing her Quirk to lighten the Engine users weight. After launching himself to the air he looks at James. "Byrd!" The said flying Penguin looks at him. "Find the location of Yaoyorozu in the crowd, tell her I need her help!" Sgt. Byrd nods. "Right away!" While he flies off Iida looks down at Hunter who was looking up at him. "Hunter, use your Wind to blast me forward to the wall over there!"

He looks at the wall that has an exit sign on it before looking back at Tenya. "Got it!" He gives a thumbs up and waves his hands from the back of the hall to the front, causing a large gust of wind from above to blast Iida towards the wall. "Iida!" Hearing his name he looks to see Byrd above Momo who noticed the floating blue-haired teen. "You need my help?" Tenya nods. "I need an airhorn and fast?!" As asked, Momo began to grab the visible flesh of her arm and pulled out the said object before tossing it to Iida.

"Thank you!" After thanking her, he crashed right into the wall he was floating too. In slow motion, Iida began to turn the airhorn into the direction of the crowd as he thought. _'This is it! Be precise, clear, and confident!'_ He then held the button down, releasing a large blow of the horn, ceasing all the students in their tracks as they look up at the sound.

Noticing this Iida let go of the button and spoke loudly. "Listen Up, Everything Is Going To Be Okay! It's Just The Media Outside! There's Nothing To Worry About!" He grabs a pipe from above him with his toes on the edge of the exit sign. "We're U.A. Students, We Need To Remain Calm And Prove We're The Best Of The Best!"

When he finished with Sgt. Byrd helping him down, the students all did what he said and began to relax. While Agent 9, Bentley, Bianca, Byrd, Denki, Eijiro, Hunter, Momo, Ochako, Sheila sighed in relief with police sirens in the background, Izuku, Spyro, Sparx, and Elora, who had witnessed all of Iida's plan, smiled, now knowing who deserves to be the Class Rep, and Vice Class Rep of their classroom.

* * *

"We've made a decision."

Izuku along with Spyro announced to the class with Momo and Elora standing beside them on the podium. "After what happened back during Lunch we began thinking over about this, and came to the conclusion that neither Izuku and I are fit to be the Class Representative." Whispers can be heard from the class from Spyro words. Speaking of, the Dragon brought his gaze over to Izuku who then tells the class. "So we decided that Tenya Iida should be the Class Rep." This shocks Iida as he and the others listen on.

"He was able to gain everyone's attention and get us in line during the drill." The One-For-All user looks up at the class, giving a smile. "We believe he should be leading our class for now on." Spyro nods with a smirk. Both him and Midoriya look up to see Iida looking at them surprised.

Then Elora then spoke, grabbing their attention. "Likewise I've made my decision as well." The Faun began. "Similar to my friends, I have considered myself unqualified to become Vice Rep for this class after what happened during the Security Breach...Which is why I'm going to let Momo become the Vice Rep." She smiles as Momo started to have the same expression that Iida had. "After witnessing her use her Quirk to help Iida get the attention of all the students in the hallway, I just knew she'd be perfect as Vice Rep." Momo smiled at her for that.

"You know what?" They look at Kirishima. "If they vouch for Iida and Yaoyorozu, I'm good." Hunter nodded. "They did help us back there when the other students were trampling us." Agent 9 agrees. "I thought we were going to be flattened, but thanks to them we're not." Kaminari then adds in. "You said it. Oh, and did any of you notice how Iida looked like the Emergency Exit Guy when we saw him on the wall earlier?"

"This is all a waste of time."

Everyone nearly jumped when they noticed Aizawa laying nearby the small platform the four were standing on. "I don't care who the Reps are going to be, just hurry up." With that, he began to lay back down for his nap. Iida soon stood from his seat and spoke. "If Midoirya and Spyro are nominating me for this job, then I humbly accept it." Iida raises his hand as he said that. "And if Elora's choosing me to become Vice Rep, I also accept." Said Momo who began to raise her hand too.

"Then it's settled. Momo and I pledge to carry out the duties of Vice and Class Rep to the best of our abilities!" Iida told everyone as he and Momo were soon praised by some of their classmates, with Kaminari giving Iida the nickname, Emergency Exit Iida, after what he did back in Lunch.

* * *

"Oh my...This is not good at all." Near the entrance of U.A. where the once indestructible barrier stood, the small animal in a blue suit and female pro-hero from the Entrance Exam, including a pro-hero in a puffed space suit, Recovery Girl and the Professor, who's writing down blueprints for a new barrier, now stand in front of the rubble of what's left of the said gate. From the looks of it, all three layers of the barrier have withered away into nothing but piles and piles of metallic rocks and dust. "How were ordinary members of the press able to bypass our security systems?"

This question made the Professor pause and look at the talking animal who continues. "Someone else must've been behind this. Some villain managed to infiltrate our school...But was this only a show of power? ...Or a declaration of war?" The 4 heroes, including the Professor, had no way to answer that question, hesitant to what the villain wants from them. However, deep down inside, they knew whoever did this will return, and they aren't coming back alone.

* * *

 **(Next Day, Location: Classroom 1-A, Afternoon)**

After going through the 4th day of U.A. and all 7 periods, the students were now back in their homeroom for their final period. While at their desks Aizawa stood at the podium and announced to them. "Today's Training will be a bit different. You'll have 4 instructors. Me, All Might, and two other faculty members will be keeping close eyes on you." From the perspective of Spyro and his friends, everyone seemed surprised by this, including Midoirya.

"Sir? What kind of Training is this?"

Sero asked with his hand raised, soon Byrd raised his flipper. "And what will be doing during this training?" Aizawa lifted up and showed them a card with the words, "RESCUE" on it, all capitalized and in blue. "This will be Rescue Training. You will be dealing with all sorts of things. Natural disasters, shipwrecks, and so on." This put a smile, visible or not, on everyone's face. Kaminari raised a yellow brow. "Rescue Training, huh? Sounds like this is gonna be a big workout."

"Totally!" Mina agreed excitedly before Kirishima began to speak. "Real hero stuff. What separates the men from the boys." He sits up and clutches his hands into fists. "I'm shaking with excitement!" "Finally, I'll get to show off how good I am when it comes to water, ribbit." Tsuyu said to the red-haired teen, seemingly giving a smile. "I'm not finished yet."

Everybody in the classroom looked at their Teacher. "Listen, what you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about costumes." He turns to the left wall and presses a button on the device in his hand, causing the numbered 28 drawers to come out, revealing the cases holding their costumes. "Keep in mind, some of you haven't gotten used to them yet and they might limit your capabilities." He puts the device away before telling them.

"I also have to inform you that thanks to a new faculty member here in U.A. there may have been upgrades added to some of your costumes. So don't be surprised if you got them or not." This made the class seem very curious now about the ascents that were given to either of their attires in the containers beside them. "This Special Training will be off the campus facility. So we will be taking a bus to get there." Eraserhead began to walk away. "That's all. Start getting ready."

With that, the 1-A students began to get up from their seats and head over to the now opened shelves to get their costumes. As they did so, Spyro and Sparx stopped, noticing Izuku at his desk clutching his fist with determination all over his face. "Izuku." This brought Midoriya out of his thoughts as he looks over at the said Dragon. "Come on. It's time to get our costumes and head out." His green-haired friend nods with a small smile. "Right." He gets up and goes over to the others, getting his costume as well. After all of them left the room, they started to head towards the locker rooms to change into their said attire.

* * *

Outside, Class 1-A began to wait for the bus that will be picking them up and dropping them off at the place they'll train at. During this, they began to notice the new upgrades that were given to them by the new Teacher. Some were hard to notice while some were very noticeable.

"Toru is that your upgrade?"

Mina approaches the said Invisible teen with a surprised look. While wearing her gloves and shoes, Toru was also wearing a light and dark cyan skintight suit only leaving her head, hands, and feet exposed, but still invisible of course. What was notable about the suit was the circle which is located in the area where the belly button would be.

"Mm-hm! And this is the best part of it." Toru presses the circle where her navel would be. In a matter of seconds, the suit turned invisible, leaving only Toru's gloves and shoes the only thing the others can see. "Ooh, that's so cool!" Mina said excitedly. "Now you don't have to worry about using your Quirk in the nude anymore." Even though nobody could see it, Toru was smiling with a light blush. Soon, Hagakure became curious. "Did you get an upgrade too?"

Mina nods and then pulls her arms from behind her back, revealing fingerless gloves with fuzzy wrists on her hands with the same design color of her costume. In the palms, there were two button-shaped pumps attached to two tubes leading up to the back of the gloves to two nozzles. "With these gloves, I can fire a direct hit on anything from far away." She shows Toru by clutching her hand, firing a bit of acid from the nozzle onto a rock far from them, melting some of it away.

"What The Fuck?!"

Everyone looks directly at Bakugou who sounded mad about the upgrade he was given. The handles of his Grenadier Bracers now had a power gauge on them, being down to the green. Even after pulling the handles back it's revealed that the pins were now replaced with triggers. "What Kind Of Shitty Upgrade Is This Supposed To Be?!" The blonde demanded in anger, scowling at the gauntlet on his right arm.

"Heh, looks like the new Teacher found a way to limit your Explosions Bakugou." He glares at Spyro who answered him with a smirk. Instead of yelling at the Dragon he looks back at his new Bracers. Feet from them, sitting on a bench, Shoto looked up at the sky before turning to face his left arm, which wasn't frozen over like the rest of the left side of his body.

Lifting up the sleeve, he exposed what appeared to be armor with a couple of holes in it, revealing a bit of his skin underneath. The armor covered his arm from the shoulder to his hand. After scowling the armor he gave a slight sigh and brought the sleeve down, soon coating it and his hand in ice, hiding the upgrade he was given. While some of the others showed off their upgrades to one another, Ochako approached Izuku.

"Deku, why are you wearing your PE clothes?" She points at the said clothing. "Where's your costume at?" He answers her. "You saw it during the costume training, it was kinda trashed. I'm still waiting for the Support Company to fix it up."

 **"YEOW!"** They turn their attention towards Mineta who flew in the air with teary eyes, kicking his feet, both of his hands patting his backside that was smoking. After landing on the ground he turned towards Spyro. "You almost burned my costume! Why did you do that?!" The Dragon looks at Minoru with a displeased expression. "That was just a warning Mineta." He began. "It's not cool to ogle at girls, especially if they're my friends you're looking at."

That earned Spyro a smile from Elora, with some of the other females glaring at the perverted grape-head who became scared of the death stares. Before anything could escalate, Iida blew the whistle, gaining everyone's eyes on him with the bus right behind him. "Gather around Class 1-A!" He spoke loudly. "Using your student numbers, make 2 neat lines so we can load into the bus properly!" Tenya blows the whistle once more as everyone head to the bus.

* * *

"The Bus' inner design ruined my boarding strategy..." Iida looks down in defeat. The inside of the bus was nowhere like what he presumed it would be. Mina tells the Class Representative. "Iida you really need to chill." Bentley, who sat on the step near Kirishima and Kaminari, agrees. "Yeah, don't feel bad about it. Like the old saying, you can't always get what you want." Ashida nods with a hum. Tsuyu then spoke. "If we're pointing out the obvious, then there's something I want to say...About you, Midoriya."

Izuku jumps a bit at this with a tint of red on his cheeks. "A-About me Asui?" She reminds him. "I told you to call me Tsu." Izuku looks away a bit. "O-Oh, yeah right..." Tsuyu tells him, a little blush appearing on her face. "That Quirk of yours. Isn't it almost like All Might's?" Izuku was now nervous, thinking she might know the truth. His friends also thought the same as their green-haired friend spoke. "What, really? You think so? I never really thought of that? I guess it's kind of similar-"

"Wait, hold on Tsu. Don't forget, All Might's power isn't fire-based, and he doesn't have an Orb sticking out of his chest. That's all a huge difference." Izuku stopped and sighed, mindfully thanking Kirishima for pointing that out. "Still I bet it's cool to have an augmenting fire type of Quirk. You can do a lot of flashy stuff with it." Kirishima holds his right arm out and uses his Quirk to harden it. "My Quirk is super strong and can beat villains in a fight, but it doesn't look all that impressive..."

"No way, I think it's really awesome-looking."

Kirishima looks surprised by Midoriya's words. "You really think so?" Izuku nods. Sparx buzzes to the red-haired teen which Spyro translates. "We assure you Kirishima, you're a hundred percent pro-material with a Quirk like that. Heck, it could practically rival against my head-bash." Eijiro looks at him, sounding curious. "Head-bash?" Spyro nods, tapping his own forehead. "It's when I use my head to take down or breakthrough someone or something in case my Flame Breath or other attacks can't harm them." Kirishima seemed amazed by this and grins.

"Using your head? Now that sounds both manly and flashy Spyro. I actually might wanna try that someday." Mentioning the word, flashy, brought Yuga, whose chin is laying in his hands, into the conversation. "My Navel Laser is the perfect combination of pizzazz and strength." Mina places her hand on his shoulder. "But it's way lame if it gives you a stomach ache every second you use it." Aoyama's face turned a bit blue at the thought of that. "Well if any of our other classmates have pro-quirks it would be you guys."

Eijiro looks at Spyro's friends, giving them a grin. "That would go for Tordoroki and Bakugou as well." Bakugou looks at Kirishima before looking back out the window with his hand back under his chin. "Sure, but Bakugou's will never be popular with that temper of his." That angered Bakugou as he raised from his seat and grabbed the orange rail in front of him.

"What Did You Say?! I'll Kick Your Ass!"

Tsuyu points at him with a smile and her froggy tongue sticking out a bit. "You see?" Kaminari then points at Bakugou. "You know, we basically just met you. So it's kinda telling us that your personality is flaming crap mixed with garbage." This was making the Explosive user grit his teeth before he let out another outburst. "You'll Regret The Day You Applied For This School Loser!" Spyro bothers Bakugou. "Ever know when to stop threatening everyone Kaachan?"

"Call Me That Again And I'll Blow Your Ass To The Sun!" As Iida tries to stop the argument, Momo raised her hand up to her mouth and tells Uraraka and Elora. "This is such a disgusting conversation." Uraraka smiles at her. "Yeah, but it's pretty funny listening to them fight." Elora, unsure if this argument should progress between Bakugou and Spyro, raised her hand and asked. "Sir, are we almost there?" Aizawa looks at everyone and answers the Faun. "Just seconds away." He notices the argument and speaks. "Hey, hey!" Raising his voice a bit stopped the argument. Bakugou, Iida, Spyro, and Kaminari look at the Teacher. "Stop messing around back there, we're here."

 **"YES, SIR..."**

* * *

 **(Location: USJ/Unforeseen Simulation Joint)**

After stepping off the bus, Class 1-A were met by a pro-hero that seems to be in a very puffy full-body space suit, wearing yellows shoes, gloves with metallic fingertips, and a black dome-shaped helmet with only their white eyes visible. They greeted the class. "Hello everyone, I've been waiting for you." They started, leaving the class, mostly Midoriya and Uraraka amazed at the hero they're seeing. "Whoa..." Hunter leans to the right and whispers to Izuku. "Who's the puffy-looking guy...Or gal?" The green-haired teen smiled.

"It's the Space Hero, Thirteen. The pro that rescued a ton of people from different types of disasters from across the world." Uraraka shouted excitedly after Midoriya finished. "Woo-hoo! Thirteen is one of my favorite pro-heroes!" The said Space Hero began to gesture their hand towards the large dome in front of them. "I can't wait to show you what's on the inside."

 **"THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME!"**

They began to follow Aizawa and Thirteen towards the entrance of the USJ. When inside the large dome, the whole class looked from the stairs, becoming very amazed by what they're seeing. "Whoa, this place is huge!" Hunter's voice echoed mildly due to the size of the building. "I know right? It's like some kind of indoor amusement park." Kirishima said before Thirteen listed out the areas of USJ. "A Shipwreck. A Landslide. A Fire. A Windstorm. Etcetera." The Space Hero opened their arms, looking at the gate leading to the stairs.

"I made this Training Facility to prepare all of you to deal with different types of disasters out there in the world. I call it...The Unforeseen Simulation Joint! Or in short, the USJ!"

"Just like Universal Studios Japan..." Class 1-A said at the same time with the same look. Spyro and his friends may have been in this world for only a year, but they've been here long enough to know things like Universal Studios Japan. Aizawa approached Thirteen. "Hey, shouldn't All Might be here already? And where's the Professor? He said he would be here before us." Thirteen approaches Eraserhead and whispers. "I was worried you would ask."

Thirteen raised their hand. "Apparently, All Might did too much hero work on his way to school and used up his power. He's resting in the Teachers Lounge as we speak. As for the Professor, he decided to stay back and create a device that could keep All Might in his muscular form for a little while longer. So it may be a while until they get here."

"Figures he would do that..." Aizawa whispered before sighing mentally. _'At least the Professor's going to fix it. We should be okay to start with just the two of us for now.'_ He thought before telling Thirteen loud enough for his students to hear. "The clock's ticking. We should get started." "Excellent." Thirteen started. "Before we begin, let me say one thing...Well, maybe two things...Plus three...Four, or five-"

 **"WE GET IT..."**

Everyone told Thirteen, becoming a bit annoyed by the rise of things they want to tell them. After, Thirteen began to raise their hand. "Now listen carefully. I'm sure you're all aware that I have a powerful Quirk. It's called Black Hole. I can suck up anything and turn it to dust." While Uraraka nodded excitedly to her favorite pro hero, Izuku smiled and spoke. "Yeah, you've used Black Hole to save people from all kind of disasters before."

Bianca placed her hand under her chin. "Yet your Quirk sounds dangerous." "That's because it is dangerous." Students either gave a gasp of shock or stood silently. Thirteen lowered their hand. "True, I have saved people before with my Quirk, but it can also be easily used to kill." They continued while everyone kept quiet. "Some of you may also have a Quirk that could be lethal as well. In our Superhero Society, all Quirks are all certified and stringently regulated, so we often overlook how safe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move during a fight, your powers can be very deadly. Even if you are trying to do something like rescue someone." Thirteen looks at Eraserhead.

"Thanks to Aizawa's Quirk Assessment Test, you have a solid idea on the potential of your Quirks. And because of All Might's Combat Training, you've likely experienced how dangerous your powers can be used against other people, villain or not. Carry those lessons over to this class. Today, you will be using your Quirks to save the lives of the innocent. You won't be using your Quirks to attack enemies or each other, only to help. After all, that's what being a hero is all about. Assuring the safety of others."

Finished, Thirteen then bows. "That's all I have to say. Thank you for listening." Inspired by the Space Hero, everyone began to applaud for their Teacher's talk of being a hero. During the cheers, Spyro and some of his friends such as Sparx, however, already knew that their powers were deadly, having killed a couple of enemies back in their Homeworlds when they were up to no good in the past. Luckily those enemies, besides the Sorceress obviously, were animals or made of either magic or non-living materials like metal, lava, or ice. "Right." Aizawa began, pointing his finger to the stairs. "Now that that's over."

 **FFFIIIIIZZZZZZZ**

Everyone looked up at the lights to see a surge of electricity pass the lights above them one-by-one, causing every single one of them to go out. "A power outage?" Byrd questioned, looking confused and suspicious of the lights turning off. Bianca looked around before focusing on the fountain in the center of USJ, which started acting weird. Looking closely, her eyes widened in shock, seeing what looks like a dark portal with a purple wispy outline around it appearing, growing bigger as the time pass.

"It's not a power outage. Look at the fountain." She points at it, everyone looks at it, leaving both Aizawa and Thirteen shocked. Just then the portal formed into a large figure with yellow glowing eyes. Within the figure's body, a hand began to come through a hole opening up, revealing a male's head, covered by two pale disembodied hands, one on the back connected to two red tubes and one on the face of the male, covering his face except for his eye, which looks a bit bloodshot with a red iris.

Aizawa's eyes narrowed before he looked back at his students. "Stay together and don't move!" He looks at the Space Hero next to him. "Thirteen, protect the students!" They looked back at the portal, soon seeing the full body of the male, covered from the waist, arms, shoulders, and neck in disembodied hands. From the grayish-blue hair, black clothing, red shoes, and necklace. There's no doubt, it's the same person standing out in front of U.A. yesterday morning. From behind him more people, in all different shapes and sizes came out from the large portal-looking figure.

"Did the training start already, I thought we were rescuing people?" Eijiro asked, raising his hand over his eyes to get a better view of the people below. Upon further inspection for Spyro and the gang, some of those people weren't human at all...Spyro knew exactly what some of them were as they left the portal figure, he whispered only for his friends to hear. "Gear Grinders, Robots, Water Workers, Earthshapers, and Ice and Fire Wizards?" Elora whispered to their friends with her eyes still glued on those Spyro met in the past in shock. "They're enemies back when Spyro and Sparx were in Avalar with me, Hunter, and the Professor."

Now they were shocked by this as well. How did their enemies from Avalar get here if the only portal that brought them here is inactive? Suddenly on the further left side of the person covered in disembodied hands, a larger shiny yet metallic figure appeared, revealing to be an old enemy Spyro swore to have permanently shut down back in the Beast Makers Homeworld. "Metalhead's here too?" Spyro looked at the said enemy in anger and takes a step forward. "How did they-?" "Stay Back!" He stopped with most of the class flinching from their Teacher's shout. Looking at Aizawa they can see he was putting his goggles over his eyes.

"This is real. Those are villains."

The rest of the class was now both terrified and shocked by this. They watched as what seemed to be the remaining villains walk out of the portal-looking villain with one being very well built and about the exact height as Metalhead, if not, a foot taller. The large villain also had black or navy blue skin with red scars on its arms. Not only does it have what looks like a bird beak with sharp teeth, but its brain was also exposed with its two large eyes on it from the sides.

"Hmm...The only heroes I see in front of us are Thirteen and Eraser." The Mist Villain spoke. "Perplexing." "Perplexing indeed." A voice within the Mist Villain, known as Kurogiri, spoke, soon emerging from him, revealing to be Ripto. He was on top of Gulp's head with him and Crush from the side coming through the portal as well. Ripto began to rest his scepter on his shoulder, looking at the Mist Villain. "According to that schedule, you and Tomura retrieved, it said that All Might and that Professor would be here as well."

Seeing the Riptoc and his two minions arrive from the portal, the nine now got their answer. "Ripto..." Spyro said in a cold tone, watching along with everyone else as the villains' approach. "So you scumbags used the Media as a cover-up to sneak into the campus." Asked Aizawa before the one with disembodied hands, revealed as Tomura, last name Shigaraki. "Where is he?" Tomura asked in his raspy voice.

"We went through the trouble of bringing so many friends that were all so very eager to meet him. They want All Might, the Symbol of Peace..." He began, his arms opening wide, looking up. "Can't believe he's not here." He looks up at the students and Teachers. "Maybe if we kill a few kids he'll come out to play." Ripto grinned menacingly, staring at the group as well. "Hm...Fewer heroes to deal with in the future?" He smacked the Scepter against his hand. "I like that idea of yours."

Hearing this, Aizawa activated his Quirk, causing his hair and scarf to float around him. While the others looked on Kirishima said. "Real villains, no way." Spyro looks at him. "If they weren't villains they wouldn't be here right now." Eijiro looked at him. "Trust us. They're real." The Harden user looks back down at the enemies and asked. "But, how did they get into a U.A. facility that's so secured?" Momo passed them and asked the Space Hero in front of them. "Thirteen, why aren't the alarms going off?"

"Good question...I"m not sure?" That answered made the students gasp. As for Spyro, he knew exactly why the alarms weren't working. "Gear Grinders." Everyone looks at Spyro who continues. "The big orange guys dressed up like mechanics with the large monkey wrenches and the robots by their side." They look at the said enemies. "They must of disabled the alarms and are using their robots to keep them from going off." He then looks at the biggest robot. "Either that or somebody with an Electric Quirk disabled the alarms to keep them from going off."

When he finished, Aizawa stepped closer to the stairs. "Thirteen, get them out of here and alert the main campus." Ordered Aizawa before telling them. "Actually...If they have the ability to block our sensors, then they might be blocking our regular communications too." He looks at his students.

"Agent 9 and Kaminari. Try using your Quirks to contact the School." The two nod. "Got it." "You bet!" While Kaminari uses the earphone device on his ear and Agent 9 uses the watch-like device on his wrist, given to him as a small upgrade, Midoriya questioned their Teacher. "What are you going to do? You can't fight them on your own. There's too many of them, and even if you can cancel their Quirks, your fighting style is not suited for this. Your power works in stealth and one-on-one fights." Izuku looks down. "It's not going to help us."

Shouta looks back at them. "You can't be a pro if you only know one trick." Hearing this, Spyro and Sparx approached their Teacher. "Aizawa, let us help you take care of villains. We know you said you can take care of this, but-" "No." Aizawa cut him off. "Spyro, Sparks, stay with the group, that's an order. I got this." Spyro didn't argue back as Elora placed her hand on his shoulder. Looking at the Faun, she shook her head no to him, wanting him to listen to what Aizawa asked them to do. After this, Aizawa spoke to the other Teacher.

"I'll leave it to you Thirteen." Shouta then jumped from the stairs before running down towards the villains in front of the bottom of it. As everyone watched Eraserhead head towards the enemies below, They noticed one of them stepping closer to the steps as the one with gun barrels for fingertips spoke. "Fire Squad, take your aim!" A female with long silver hair and a large male in a pig-shaped gasmask with three horns stood by his sides, looking up at the pro-hero.

The female asked. "Didn't our intel say that it was just going to be a Professor, Thirteen, and All Might? Who's that guy?" The big guy shrugs. "Don't know? If he thinks he can take us down easy, he's dead!" As they take aim, Aizawa activated his Quirk, preventing the three from using their powers. "My Quirk!" "My hair!" "Where are my bullets?!" They were soon wrapped up by Aizawa's scarf before being taken down. "Hey, that's Eraserhead, a pro! He can cancel your Quirks just by looking at you."

"Is that so?" A four-armed villain asked, charging at the said hero as he taunted. "Bet you can't erase a Mutant Quirk like mine!" He attempts to land a punch on Aizawa only to miss and be punched in the face by him. Aizawa then wrapped the end of his scarf around the villain before dodging another villains attack from behind. "Good thing I've taken measures for situations like this." He kicks the other villain into two others before slamming the four-armed villain into them, rendering them unconscious.

"Now which one of you gutter punks is next?"

While he's being surrounded by villains, Tomura, Kurogiri, Ripto, Crush, Gulp, Metalhead, and the large humanoid bird villain watched on from the fountain. As they did Tomura spoke sinisterly. "There he goes trying to intimidate us. He is strong and since he's hiding behind those goggles, you can't tell whose Quirk he's erasing. He's making things difficult for us." When one of the many made a move Aizawa took action and started fighting them one-by-one while the 7 watched. "How annoying..." He began to scratch the side of his neck with two of his fingers.

"The worse thing to dealing with pros is when they live up to all their hype." Ripto scowls Eraserhead and agrees with Shigaraki. "Tell me about it." Suddenly a well-known scent hit the Riptoc's nostrils. He began to sniff for the smell before looking at the top of the stairs, giving a low growl after spotting the small familiar purple Dragon. "I knew it..." The 4, minus Metalhead and the large villain look at Ripto as he tells his ally. "Tomura, it seems the Dragon is here as well."

"Our second target...Perfect." Noticing the students heading towards the exit with Thirteen, Tomura looks at the Mist Villain behind him. "Kurogiri, stop them from escaping!" The said villain followed orders and vanished from the fountain. Once gone Ripto looks at his minions. "Crush, Gulp, take your positions in the Fire and Windstorm Zone, now!"

They look at one another before walking off. "Oh, And Gulp." The said minion stops and looks back at him. "Feel free to eat whatever student is teleported to you." Gulp gives what sounded like a chuckle and heads off to one the two zones. When they were out of sight, Ripto looked up at the metal menace himself and smirked. "Metalhead." The said robot's eyes glowed green hearing its name from the Riptoc himself.

"I've got a very special mission for you."

* * *

 **Author's Note: There we go, Chapter 9's finished. Elora, Spyro, and Izuku have decided to let Momo become Vice Class Rep and Iida become Class Rep, some of Class 1-A received certain upgrades for their hero costumes, and now, the attack on USJ has begun. And not only has Ripto recruited some of Spyro's old enemies from Avalar, but he somehow also brought back a powerful foe from Spyro's past. How did this Riptoc manage to bring this enemy back you may ask? And what'll happen to Class 1-A now that they're trapped in USJ with some villains from another world? Find out in Chapter 10.**

 **Dante Watterson-Out**


End file.
